Taken
by flamegirl5432
Summary: Ok so another Itasas story, its rated m for future chapters. i'm not really sure how else to describe it. so just read it and i hope you like it. i don't own naruto, unfortunately, if i did Sasuke never would have left and Itachi would be a good guy.
1. taken

Sasuke was laying in his bed with nothing on, he had just had a nice relaxing bath and was fully ready to go to sleep when he heard a noise. Sasuke groaned and got up to go see what had been knocked over sleepily, he didn't bother putting anything on, it was just him in the apartment and he didn't feel like putting out more effort than necessary. Sasuke came into the kitchen and saw the box of cereal on the ground and sighed as he went to pick it up.

"I really don't know what you have against my cereal, it's better than most of the things that you eat" Sasuke grumbled as he put it back on the counter.

Sasuke looked around to find the little trouble maker but didn't see her. Sasuke began to search around the house he didn't want her to get hurt and just hide somewhere out of fear of punishment, something her old owner had taken joy in giving her. Sasuke didn't notice the very intent eyes that were following him everywhere.

"Tika, come here, it's ok you aren't in trouble" Sasuke called soothingly as he searched for the cat relentlessly.

Sasuke was about to give up when he saw a flash over by his room and went to see if it was the cat. He got into the room and was surprised when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him headfirst towards the bed. He quickly twisted in order to land somewhat gracefully on the other side of the bed and whipped around to face his attacker. Sasuke could hardly see in the dark and he squinted to see who it was as he quickly yanked on the boxers that were on his bed.

"Aww, I was enjoying that view"

Sasuke froze as recognition clicked in his head, that voice, he'd know it anywhere, it was Itachi, in his apartment, in his bedroom. Sasuke stood frozen for a while before Itachis words actually sank in and he turned to look at his brother with shock and confusion.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked in clear shock.

"I was enjoying the view until you put those damn shorts on" Itachi said calmly from behind him, Sasuke jumped a bit, he hadn't heard the movement.

"If you're trying to freak me out, it won't work" Sasuke said flatly as tika jumped up on the bed.

Sasuke bent over and picked her up gently to check her over and make sure that she was ok, smirking when she hissed and growled at Itachi. He probably shouldn't ignore his brother like that but there was no way to fight him right now so it didn't really matter much. Itachi chuckled and snaked his arms around Sasukes waist, making Sasuke freeze and the cat to swipe at the man who had dared to upset her human in any way.

"What the hell are you doing? If your going to kill me then get it over with, if not then get the hell out, fucking psycho creeper" Sasuke growled as he wrenched his body away from Itachi.

"Language otouto, you're too young to cuss like that" Itachi said with another smirk as Sasuke flicked the lights on.

"Fuck off, I'll cuss as much as I fucking want to" Sasuke snapped as he set Tika down again.

"Now you're just being vulgar, didn't they teach you any manners here?" Itachi asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Nope, they avoided me like the plague and worry about me turning out to be like my deranged brother" Sasuke said, he thought he saw a flash of remorse but that was impossible, his brother felt no remorse.

"So you expect me to believe that they just dumped you here after everything that happened, nice sob story otouto but I'm not buying it, you're just trying to decrease your chances of getting killed in a fight" Itachi said with a disapproving frown.

"Believe what you want, I could still kick your ass in a fight" Sasuke growled before thinking. Itachi laughed at this and was in front of Sasuke in an instant, making Sasuke back up.

"Is that so? Then why are you backing up right now, you're acting pretty strange tonight Sasuke, you would have usually attacked by now, what are you trying to hide" Itachi asked quietly but Sasuke could sense the danger in his voice and slowly edged towards the door.

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood to fight a pointless battle when I know I could beat you" Sasuke said trying to make Itachi at least wary enough to stay further back, it didn't work.

Sasuke inched his hand towards the table that was by the door to grab the phone and was relieved when he was able to get it and successfully used the speed dial to call one of his teammates. Although Sasuke wasn't sure which one he called, he was hoping Sakura or Kakashi. Itachi grabbed the phone before it was answered and smashed it, ending the call.

"That was an underhanded trick Sasuke, calling for backup like that, I guess I'll have to teach you some manners myself" Itachi said with a smirk that made Sasukes stomach churn.

Sasuke shot to the door and ran out to the kitchen, he knew it was hopeless, the closest person to him was 4 blocks away and it was Naruto, neither of them stood a chance against Itachi. Sasuke had almost made it to the front door, deciding to use his knowledge of the building to his advantage when he was grabbed from behind and flung onto the couch which creaked and threatened to break under the force that was used to throw him. Sasuke immediately tried to get up but Itachi was there in an instant, pinning him down to the cushions with a triumphant smirk. Sasuke struggled to get loose but he couldn't break his brothers grip and glared up at him.

"Get off" Sasuke growled angrily as Itachi smirked down at him.

"Why would I want to do that, I really like being on top of you Sasuke" Itachi said laughing at the look of pure shock and confusion that flashed across Sasukes face, he was completely clueless to what Itachi meant.

Itachi pried Sasukes legs open with his knee and slipped between them easily as Sasuke tried to get away again. Sasuke huffed and stopped struggling as he tried to think of different ways to get out of this hold. Itachi was surprised that Sasuke hadn't started panicking yet, he expected the boy to be completely unwilling when he started this, yet Sasuke was acting as if he didn't even know what was going on, as if it was just another fight. Itachi rubbed his hips against Sasuke making Sasuke tense and look up at him in shock and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked warily as he looked down to where there hips were now pressed together.

"What does it look like Sasuke?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Itachi ground their hips together again pausing to let Sasuke feel the bulge press against him and laughed at the look of pure horror and confusion that came across Sasukes face. Sasuke began to struggle against him harder with small grunts of effort as Itachi leaned down and started to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Get off now or I'll blast you off" Sasuke growled angrily, hoping Itachi would fall for it.

Itachi released Sasukes hands and started to run his down Sasuke body eagerly, he knew that Sasuke couldn't get away as long as he paid attention, which he was, he had no intention of missing this opportunity. Sasuke was struggling to push him off and yelling curse words at him as he licked and sucked on his neck. Suddenly Sasuke just gave up and started beating Itachi on the head with his fist and yelling at him to get off like a kid, who know maybe if he acts like a three year old Itachi will become too disgusted to continue violating him. Itachi got up and looked at him as if he was being unreasonable. Sasuke was panting and staring up at him a little fearfully as he continued to try and get away, his eyes darting down to see if he could find a good escape angle but never really looking away from Itachis face for longer than three seconds.

Suddenly the phone rang above their heads and Sasuke nearly cried with joy at the realization that all he had to do was knock it off the hook and yell help and he'd be saved by his team mate or Kakashi, they were the only ones with his number. Sasuke quickly tried to grab the phone but Itachi stopped him and pinned his hands down again causing Sasuke to let out a frustrated cry as he struggled to even rock the couch enough to knock the phone off the hook. He groaned in despair when the answering machine clicked on with it's usual message of 'if it's not important then hang up now' before signaling them to leave a message, Itachi looked at him with what seemed to be amusement as he heard the answering machine message and then they both froze when they heard a loud voice that made Sasuke sigh in frustration.

"TEME why are you ignoring my call, you're the one who called me. Did you pass out again, geeze teme you shouldn't be home alone after what happened, we told you to at least stay with Kakashi, and you could have slept on my couch until your chakra was restored. I guess I'll call Kakashi sensei to come pick up your stupid ass, you owe me for this teme, believe it" Naruto yelled before hanging up, Sasuke sighed in relief at the mention of his sensei coming to save him but wondered how long it would take for him to get there.

Sasuke looked up warily as Itachi sighed in frustration and got up pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke immediately tried to pull away but couldn't since Itachis grip tightened with a smirk.

"I guess we're leaving sooner than I had originally planned to" Itachi said chuckling a bit at Sasukes confused expression.

Itachi threw him into a chair and quickly tied his legs and torso to the chair with chakra strings before going off into his bedroom. Sasuke heard him rummaging thru his drawers and was angry at the thought of Itachi just going thru his stuff like that. Itachi came out with a bag that was stuffed with clothes and Sasuke looked at him in confusion as he grabbed a sleeping bag from the laundry room and looked at his choice of laundry soap with disappointment before setting it back down and closing the door as if the sight of it offended him.

Itachi went back into Sasukes room and started to rummage again and Sasuke quickly caught onto the fact that Itachi was going to drag him off somewhere. Sasuke looked around for the phone and nearly cried when he saw that the kitchen phone had been knocked off of it's perch and was now three feet away on the floor. He looked around and saw his list pad on the fridge and quickly grabbed it along with the pen and flipped a couple of pages back before scribbling a note on it "Kidnapped, Itachi, need help, hurry, take care of Tika she should be having kittens soon" Sasuke quickly tore the slip away from the pad a bit and threw it onto the table.

His whole team knew that not only would that pad never be left on the table like that but it would also never have a piece that in any way made it look less than perfect, Sasuke was strangely compulsive about this and couldn't stand to have anything out of place in his apartment. He also couldn't go to anyone elses house if it was dirty, he'd be too compelled to clean the offensive mess. Itachi came back in and smirked down at Sasuke who had covered up his note by acting as if he was trying to get to the fallen phone. Sasuke froze and looked up warily at Itachi who just looked amused by his attempts and stomped on the phone, Sasukes face fell, he really liked that phone. Itachi just laughed a bit and went into the living room and looking around a bit.

"Where do you keep your spare sandals" Itachi asked after a bit.

"I don't have any, one pair is enough" Sasuke said somewhat defensively, his team made fun of him for it sometimes but he was on a budget and didn't waste money, tho he'd never tell them about that.

Itachi just looked at him as if he was lying and walked back into his room as if he owned the place, which really pissed Sasuke off, it was _his_ apartment. Finally Itachi came back in and let Sasuke loose only to drag him to the door and force him to sit on the step.

"Put your sandals on" Itachi ordered earning a glare from Sasuke, but he did it anyway, it would make it easier for him to make a run for it later.

Itachi grabbed his wrist and went to yank him out the door when tika attacked his ankles viciously. Itachi growled and went to kick her but Sasuke was fast enough to scoop her up before he could land a blow. Itachi glared at him for saving her and tried to grab her from him but he just twisted around to protect the pregnant cat from his psycho brother.

"Fine, if you want to take the cat then take it, but if it scratches me again I'm gutting it" Itachi growled angrily.

"I'm not taking her with me, with my luck she'll go into labor while we're walking, I don't know how to deliver kittens, I was going to call Sakura for that" Sasuke snapped earning a surprised look from Itachi who gave the cat a studying look.

"I figured it was just a fat cat" Itachi said with a shrug as he grabbed Sasukes wrist and started to pull him out the door. Sasuke set Tika down and reluctantly followed, closing the door with some difficulty to keep her in so she wouldn't try to follow.

Itachi got tired of Sasuke trying to snake his hand out of his grasp and put a handcuff around his wrist before connecting the other to his own in order to keep Sasuke from running off, tho the chain was long so Sasuke was able to put a bit of distance between them at least. After four hours of walking Sasuke started to get tired and was wondering if Kakashi had gotten to his apartment yet, and if he had, had he seen he note? If he didn't see the note would he think that Sasuke had run to Orochimarus, again? Sasuke sighed in despair as he realized that it was very likely for them to make that assumption, especially since he made the comment about how he wouldn't have almost died if he had a bit more power, he hadn't really meant it, he was just frustrated at being overpowered by the enemy.

Itachi veered off and ducked into a cave by the river before performing a bunch of protection and barrier jutsus to keep people out and sasuke in. Itachi got done with this and uncuffed Sasukes wrist, smirking when the first thing he did was poke at the entrance of the cave and gasp at the shock he received from the barrier. Sasuke sighed as he realized that he didn't know this barrier jutsu so he wouldn't be able to break it without working at it, which Itachi wasn't likely to let him try that. He looked around the cave dejectedly and realized that they must have been heading here the whole time, it was set up with a fire and food and even bedding for two, tho Sasuke realized with a grimace that it was just two sleeping bags that were thrown out to make the kind of bedding that couples would use.

Itachi handed him a bowl of soup and Sasuke grudgingly took it and ate in silence as he stared out the entrance, maybe he was hoping that Kakashi would show up see thru the jutsu and come to his rescue, but there was no one out there and when he was finished he decided that he would just sleep right there against the wall, near the mouth of the cave but that didn't work out too well as Itachi grabbed him and yanked him towards what he had deemed the bed of horror and forced him down onto it.

Sasuke tried to get back up as Itachi laid down beside him but Itachi latched his arms around his waist and after a while of struggling Sasuke gave up with a sigh and just hoped that nothing happened. He heard Itachis even breathing after a while and tried to carefully remove his arms so that he could get away, thankfully it worked and Sasuke went back over to the wall and fell asleep at the mouth of the cave.

When Sasuke woke up Itachi was already awake and had heated up some of the left over soup for them to eat before heading out again. Sasuke ate silently again as he stared at the entrance to the cave, he knew it was annoying Itachi but he didn't care, he just kept hoping that he'd wake up in his bed with Tika digging her claws into his side, demanding to be fed right then, Sasuke smiled a bit at the memory of how he was never late for training since he took her in, she was very punctual in her feeding times and never let him miss one.

Sasuke sighed again as Itachi packed everything up, usually he helped with that sort of thing but since he was a captive and wanted to be a pain in the ass, so he just sat there and stared out at the river, hoping to see Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto or anybody from the leaf village running across it to come and get him and maybe even kill Itachi. When he was done Itachi threw one of the bags at Sasuke and strapped the other one to his own back.

"You can carry your own things from here" Itachi said flatly as he started to remove the jutsus that he had placed on the cave, he cuffed them together again before removing the barrier that kept them inside the cave.

Sasuke at one point had snagged a pine needle and tried to pick the lock but that didn't go too well since the stupid thing was too flimsy and Itachi caught him and threatened to tighten the cuff if he caught him trying to take it off again. They traveled for half the day in complete silence, if you don't count the threat that Itachi made when Sasuke tried to pick his cuff, until Itachi finally spoke up, at a bad time. They were up in the trees again when Itachi glanced back at Sasuke curiously, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Where did those scars come from?" Itachi asked calmly.

"What scars?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"The ones that are covering your back Sasuke, I saw them yesterday" Itachi said calmly as if it was nothing.

Sasuke faltered on his landing when he mentioned the location of the scars and nearly fell out of the tree that they had landed on but Itachi grabbed him and pulled him back up before he fell.

"It's none of your damn business" Sasuke growled as he glared at the tree trunk.

"There was one that stood out from the others, it was deeper, it looked like it was a very severe wound at one time, where did it come from, it's far to clean to be a battle scar and there are no weapons used in battle that would leave that mark" Itachi said flatly as he stared at Sasuke, he obviously wasn't going to drop this subject.

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago" Sasuke said, hoping that Itachi would just shut up and leave him alone.

"Liar" Itachi stated coldly, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"You're one to talk" Sasuke snapped glaring back at him.

"I guess you got captured on a mission" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke with him to the next tree and they began their journey again.

"If your thinking that it was caused by mission related torture then you're wrong" Sasuke said coldly as he looked anywhere but at his brother.

"Then just tell me what it was from" Itachi said impatiently.

"It was just some psycho at the village, he grabbed me while I was sleeping and spent a month 'punishing' me for my impure mind and body" Sasuke snapped, he didn't like to think about that bastard or the time he spent with him.

Itachi looked at him as if he was looking for any sign of dishonesty and then looked at him in horror. Sasuke just sighed at his reaction and went back to watching the trees blur past them as they leaped by. They traveled for the rest of the day in silence, stopping for only short periods of time when Sasukes already weakened body would give out on him for a bit and ended up stopping in another cave.

Sasuke watched as Itachi put all the seals on the cave and while he was setting up the fire Sasuke decided to see if maybe he forgot the one to keep him in the cave and warily started to poke his finger out and yanked it back when it zapped him. Itachi looked over curiously when he heard Sasuke gasp and curse under his breath and sighed when he saw Sasuke sucking on his injured finger and glaring at the mouth of the cave. Sasuke sat at the mouth of the cave, staring out at the mountain range that was below them, they were currently in the side of one of the mountains. Itachi gave him a bowl and Sasuke ate in silence, not even bothering to look and see what it was he was eating as he continued to stare outside. Sasuke jumped a bit when Itachis hand was waved in front of his face and he glared up at him in annoyance.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Time for bed, we're getting up earlier tomorrow" Itachi said calmly.

"I'll just sleep here" Sasuke said as he saw the sleeping bags set up couple style again.

"You'll freeze if you do that" Itachi said sternly as he grabbed Sasukes wrist and drug him over to the bed.

"I like the cold" Sasuke snapped as he tried to get back up to go to the mouth of the cave, he felt safer over there for some reason.

"Lay back down now, I'm tired of your defiant behavior, I've been incredibly patient so far but now you're going to listen to me and lay down and I better not find you at the mouth of the cave again in the morning" Itachi growled making Sasuke sink back a bit.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked defiantly.

"Or I'll make dealing with you more worth it" Itachi hissed as he leaned in very close to Sasukes face, too close for Sasuke liking.

"How?" Sasuke asked warily, Itachi smirked and grabbed the front of Sasukes shirt, pulling him in for a rough kiss that Sasuke immediately tried to break.

Itachi let him out of the kiss and Sasuke backed up a bit and held an arm up to fend off any more attacks of that nature as he looked at Itachi in shock.

"If you keep it up I'll do a lot more than that" Itachi said with a smirk, Sasuke just looked up in shock, he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Do you understand?" Itachi asked slowly, Sasuke just nodded uncertainly.

"Are you going to cause any more problems?" Itachi asked slowly, Sasuke shook his head quickly and flinched a bit when Itachi reached out towards him.

Itachi just smirked and poked Sasuke in the forehead before going over to his side of the bed and climbing in. Sasuke tried to at least put as much space between them on the bed as he could but Itachi reached out and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, making him tense up, and pulled him close. Sasuke was trying to calm his heart rate down, assuring himself that as long as he stayed very still nothing would happen.

Ok so this is my second fic and I'm working on this one with a friend of mine who wanted to do an Itasasu fic. This one is a lot like my last one, very unplanned and kinda made up as I go along but hopefully it's still somewhat good. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you all think and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I try to take all suggestions into consideration when writing and will try to use any that I can.


	2. dreams

Sasuke hardly slept that night, every move behind him made him nervous and made it nearly impossible to sleep. Sasuke tensed when Itachi woke up and went to stretch, he was incredibly tired and could hardly keep his eyes open, not to mention the fact that he was very sore, all of his muscles were screaming at him due to the way he was laying last night.

"It's your own fault if you didn't sleep, I warned you that we would be getting up early today" Itachi said coldly as he packed everything up, Sasuke just looked away, he wanted to yell at him, tell him that he would have slept better at the mouth of the cave, but he was worried that Itachi might carry thru with his threat from last night so he just stayed quiet and made sure to stay out of the way.

"So you're just not going to talk?" Itachi asked somewhat irritated by the silence.

"hn" was all Sasuke could say as he stared at his feet.

"You're allowed to talk Sasuke, you don't have to be completely silent" Itachi said now clearly irritated with Sasukes silence.

"There's nothing to talk about" Sasuke said quietly as he focused on his toes.

"Fine, grab your bag and hold out your wrist" Itachi said with a frustrated sigh, he apparently didn't like the silent treatment very much.

Sasuke did as he was told and grudgingly held his wrist out as he stared at the far wall, he refused to look at Itachi, he was a little afraid to look at Itachi right now. They traveled the rest of the day in silence stopping several times to let Sasuke rest and get a drink, his body was getting even weaker as he pushed it to keep up with Itachis harsh pace, even under normal circumstance it would be difficult, right now he had no chakra use and his body was still pretty taxed from the whole trying to die thing.

By the time they got to the cave Sasuke barely had enough energy to even eat the soup that Itachi gave him and was soon dosing off with his soup barely touched. Itachi came over to get the soup and Sasukes eyes snapped open as he watched him warily. Itachi looked at him with slight confusion before placing the bowl by the fire to keep the contents warm and going back over to Sasuke who was still tense as he watched Itachis movements. Itachi sighed as he pulled Sasuke towards the bed and made him lay down before going back to the fire to finish his own bowl of soup. Sasuke watched him warily until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off into a fitful sleep, old memories surfaced in his dreams as he remembered that horrid room and the sound of water dripping in the corner.

There were footsteps outside the door and Sasuke struggled against his bindings yet again, knowing it was useless. The door opened and He came in, Sasuke didn't know his name only that he was crazy and enjoyed hearing him scream, even when he muffled it. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be afraid but he couldn't keep from shivering when the man got close and he heard the hissing of the strange tool heating up in the fire and he squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to see the shadow come towards him again. Suddenly he felt the man beside him with the blazing hot tool and slowly looked over at him. The man gave the usual rant, Sasuke couldn't even remember it anymore, all he remembered was that damn tool and the pain and fear. The man glared at him and smacked the tool down onto his back and pressed it into his skin until Sasuke was letting out a blood curdling scream of agony…

Sasuke woke up screaming and thrashing making Itachi jump and rush to his side to try and calm him. Sasuke looked around frantically, no dripping, no bindings, no tool, Sasuke gave a shaky sigh of relief when he realized that it was just a dream, Kakashi really did save him. Itachi was looking at him with obvious concern as he tried to calm his nerves and steady his breathing.

"What the hell was that about?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke froze when he reaized where he really was and slowly looked at his brother before quickly turning over and glaring at the wall.

"Nothing, just a bad dream" Sasuke muttered as he stared pointedly at the wall.

"Well you were screaming pretty loud for it to _just_ be anything, what were you asking them to stop?" Itachi asked still a little shocked.

"Nothing ok? Just drop it, it's not like you really care anyway, you probably just think it's funny that after all these years your fucking weak little brother still has nightmares that get to him" Sasuke yelled making Itachi frown.

"You really shouldn't just assume things Sasuke" Itachi said in an irritated tone.

Sasuke inched away a bit, worried that he had gone too far with his little outburst, why couldn't he ever think before one of those emotional breakdowns, it would make things a lot easier.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do since Itachis frown got bigger and he pulled Sasukes ankle making him slide back towards him and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head. Sasuke looked up at Itachi nervously as he tried to see if he would actually go thru with it or if he was just trying to scare Sasuke into doing what he was told. Itachi had an evil smirk in place and was leaning down closer to Sasuke who was now trying to pull his hands free and keeping his head turned away from Itachi, he had to be bluffing, not even Itachi was this sick.

"I don't like being woken up like that and I may just forget it if I know what it was that caused that reaction, so either tell me what it was or get ready to finish what you were doing in the dream that I was having" Itachi said in a dangerously sweet voice.

Sasuke froze at the mention of finishing what he was doing in Itachis dream, what the hell was he doing? Sasuke was so sidetracked on what he could have been doing in Itachis dream that he didn't notice the look of impatience on Itachis face or the evil smirk that crossed it when he realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Sasuke jumped when he felt hands at his belt line that were slowly tugging at his pants to get them down. Sasuke panicked and snapped back to reality as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up as he looked at Itachi in shock, he wasn't bluffing, he'd really do it. Itachi just smirked and grabbed Sasukes hands, pinning them above his head and started to pull at his pants again.

"Wait, ok, I'll tell you" Sasuke yelled as he squirmed to try and keep his pants up.

"Hurry, once I get to the good stuff I'm not stopping" Itachi said as he watched the pants slide down with extreme interest.

"Ok, fine, it was about the scars on my back, it was just a flashback to when I got them" Sasuke yelled quickly as he tried desperately to squirm away.

"Hm, you're not lying are you?" Itachi asked as he gave the pants another tug.

"No, I'm not, I was having a flash back of when he gave me the really deep one, I didn't mean to scream like that" Sasuke yelled quickly.

Itachi sighed and pulled Sasukes pants back up into place and went to lay beside him as Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Itachi said in annoyance.

"You get tied down to a metal table naked and have someone press a metal tool that he just held in the fire for thirty minutes into your skin and see if you think it's not so bad then" Sasuke grumbled as he turned away to glare at the wall.

"I didn't mean that Sasuke, I meant what I was doing" Itachi grumbled back a little offended.

"I'd rather not lose my virginity to my brother because I didn't want to talk about a traumatic experience that popped up in my damn dreams, I've been trying to forget that it happened since Kakashi got me out of there three years ago" Sasuke growled, curling up a bit at the thought, he wanted to go back to the mouth of the cave where he could get some fresh air but wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to.

"Three years ago? You were only eleven when this bastard grabbed you?" Itachi asked a hint of anger in his voice, Sasuke flinched, not sure if the anger was towards the man for doing it or him for being too weak when he should have been able to fight by then.

"Yeah, so what" Sasuke muttered trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Sasuke, did this man touch you inappropriately?" Itachi asked with obvious anger.

"Can we just drop this subject? I got grabbed, he was a psycho, yes he touched me, that's where the smaller burns came from, one for each noise I made no matter what kind of noise it was and the bigger ones are from him having a bad day or something" Sasuke snapped, hoping that would make Itachi drop the subject.

"Who was this?" Itachi asked angrily.

"I don't know, how many times do I have to tell everyone that I don't fucking know who this bastard was, he didn't exactly introduce himself" Sasuke growled, he was so angry right now that he just didn't care about consequences anymore.

"Watch your language Sasuke" Itachi snapped

"technically I can't watch it, it's not a cartoon, I can't watch the words leave my mouth. If I had a mirror I could watch my mouth form the words but I can't actually watch the language itself floating out" Sasuke said yawning at the end.

"shut up and go to sleep Sasuke" Itachi said in obvious annoyance as he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"It used to keep the bad dreams away when you were younger, maybe it'll work now" Itachi said as he drifted back off to sleep.

Sasuke stayed up a little longer and wondered if he really was dreaming about him, then he decided that he didn't want to know what Itachi was dreaming about, either way it's bound to be a disturbing dream. Sasuke smirked when he thought of how a nightmare for Itachi was probably the teletubbies, tho Sasuke would be able to understand that, they were creepy little bastards.

"Nothing is that happy all the time unless it's planning something bad" Sasuke muttered before drifting back off to sleep.

Sasuke woke up, having no more bad dreams and looked around groggily to see Itachi sitting against the wall, watching him. Sasuke looks at him curiously before getting up and going to his favorite spot, the mouth of the cave and began to stare out at the landscape and breath in the fresh air, he didn't even notice that Itachi had walked over as he watched a couple of squirrels play in the trees below. Itachi just stood there staring at him as he began to daydream, snapping out of it when he noticed a shadow looming over him and swallowed nervously as he looked up, he hadn't done anything that deserved punishment so he should be good, right? Sasuke pressed himself against the wall a bit before looking out and noticing that it must be almost noon.

"What, I didn't do anything" Sasuke snapped as he looked back out at the mountains.

"I was just thinking that we should stay here for the day, let you get some rest, your body doesn't seem to be able to take much more stress" Itachi said with a smirk.

"My body can handle quite a bit, this is nothing, I've dealt with worse than this before" Sasuke grumbled, he didn't even like people implying that he was too weak to do something.

"Really?" itachi asked, his smirk growing.

"Yeah I'm not as weak as you think I am" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Well either way we're staying here and we're going down to the hot spring for a bath as well" Itachi stated as he smirked at Sasuke.

"I'm not taking a bath with you" Sasuke grumbled as he glared up at Itachi.

"If you don't take a bath soon you're going to start to really smell" Itachi said in a bored voice.

"Good maybe you'll let me sleep where I want if I smell bad" Sasuke growled earning a smirk from Itachi.

"If you really want to be a dirty boy I could show you far better ways to achieve that" Itachi said with a mischievous smirk.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"You're almost too innocent, almost" Itachi said with a smirk, laughing a bit when the meaning finally sank in.

"You're a really sick bastard" Sasuke growled scooting a little closer to the mouth of the cave.

"Whatever you say Sasuke, but you are taking a bath today, even if I have to clean you myself" Itachi said sternly.

"Fine, when are we going to the stupid pond" Sasuke growled as he glared at the landscape again.

"It's a hot spring that I found and right now" Itachi said as he threw Sasuke a towel "Just wear that out there, there's no use in getting our clothes wet on the walk back, and it's not like there's anyone else up here" Itachi said as he went to get some soap and shampoo.

Sasuke glared at him suspiciously but decided that at least he was given a good sized towel so it should be ok. Sasuke slipped out of his shirt and pants and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Boxers too Sasuke" Itachi called from across the cave.

"No fuckin way, I don't care about having wet boxers for a while, I'll just dry off really well before I put them back on" Sasuke said stubbornly, there was now way he was going out in nothing but a towel.

"Fine, but your not getting into the water with those on, we're bathing not swimming" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

They made it to the hot spring and Itachi put a couple of barriers up, one to keep people out and one to keep Sasuke in. Sasuke was sulking about how Itachi always had to put up that damn barrier to keep him in when Itachi came up to him with a smirk.

"You know you have to actually get in to take a bath, the water doesn't fly out and scrub you clean" Itachi said as he looked pointedly at the spring.

Sasuke went over to the water with a grimace and laid his towel on a boulder nearby, he could feel Itachi watching him and it made him a little uneasy. Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to get his boxers off without Itachi seeing anything and came up with an idea. Sasuke dipped into the water and slipped his boxers off with a triumphant smirk, he'd avoided getting completely naked where Itachi could see him. Itachi had a frown on his face that was quickly covered as he laughed at Sasukes antics. Sasuke was busy scrubbing some of the dirt off of his legs and didn't notice when Itachi got in until there was an arm pulling him back into a bare chest. Sasuke froze and then started to freak out and struggle to get away as Itachi started sucking on his neck gently.

"What the hell, let go" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull himself away using the edge of the spring but Itachi just pulled him back into the middle of the spring where he had no leverage.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he tried to wiggle out of his hold, he was sure that Itachi was about to drown him.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Itachis hand traveling down his torso and grabbed it to try and pull it back up, but his attempts proved useless when Itachi grabbed his limp cock and started to stroke it slowly.

"Shit Itachi stop" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pry Itachis hand off of him.

"But your already getting hard, it would be rude to stop before you've finished" Itachi said with a smirk as he sucked and licked at Sasukes neck and held him firmly in place with his other arm.

"Stop touching me and get off you sick bastard" Sasuke yelled angrily as he tried to kick him in the shin, if only it had any effect, but the water slowed his feet to much to cause enough damage.

"If you keep struggling like that I might not be able to stop myself at just touching" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke froze with a look of horror and tried to think of a way out of this.

"What the hell is wrong with you, this is illegal, I'm only 14 you sick pedophile" Sasuke yelled, making Itachi laugh.

"Just relax, I know it feels good, just enjoy it" Itachi said as he started to lick and suck at his neck again.

Sasuke whimpered as the feeling of being helpless settled over him, he hated that feeling. Sasuke couldn't help but squirm in his brothers grasp and whimper from the feeling of pleasure that was assaulting his body. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke started panting and squirming even harder against him, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Itachi stop, please" Sasuke groaned as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Itachi just chuckled and started to stroke him faster and harder, making him cry out and gasp for air as his pleasure was increased until he came with a cry of pleasure and disgust. Itachi turned his head and kissed him gently on the lips, Sasuke didn't fight him, he was too tired and ashamed of what had just happened. Itachi let him go and he slumped over to the edge of the spring and tried to collect himself, tears were threatening to fall but he was trying to keep as much of his dignity as he could at the moment, which didn't really work very well when Itachi came over to him. Sasuke was shaking and he couldn't really believe what had just happened, Itachi had… he couldn't even think it.

Sasuke leaped out of the water and pulled his wet boxers back on, there was no way he was staying uncovered after that. Itachi sighed and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and putting the cuffs back on them to walk back to the cave. As soon as they were there he released the cuffs and Sasuke went and dug some clothes out quickly getting dressed without changing his boxers, his pants were soaked and some of his shirt was wet at the bottom as he went to the mouth of the cave and sat down to stare out at the landscape again with his knees up to his chest, all he could think about was what if he'd gone further and how long until he does go further.

It was driving him insane, either his brother had unnatural feelings for him or he was screwing with him to make him break. Sasuke was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice when Itachi came over and sat beside him Sasuke watched a squirrel race around the area in front of the cave and nearly jumped into the inner barrier when he heard a sigh from right beside him. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him away before he was zapped and he quickly put as much distance between them as he could without leaning into the barrier and watched him warily, ready to run if he tried to pin him down. Sasuke knew that Itachi could do whatever he wanted to him right now and there was nothing he could do to stop it, but he wasn't about to make it easy for him, he'd fight tooth and nail against it, unless threatened with something worse. When Itachi just sat there and watched the squirrel Sasuke relaxed a little and leaned up against the wall again to look outside.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit, it's not like I raped you, and you can't say you didn't like it" Itachi said with a bored voice.

"You thought about it" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"I wasn't being serious Sasuke, I had no intention of raping you, when I take you, you're going to be begging for it" Itachi snapped making Sasuke glare at him.

"I'd never ask for it" Sasuke growled angrily.

"We'll see" Itachi said with a smirk.

"If that's all you want then you might as well just kill me, or rape me, cause I don't even like guys like that dumbass" Sasuke growled as he glared out of the caves mouth

"Well that opinion will most likely change after I'm done with you" Itachi said with a smug smirk.

"No chance in hell will I ever ask you to touch me like that, I'd rather go back to that psycho" Sasuke snapped earning a surprised look from Itachi.

"I still want to know who this man was" Itachi growled as he stared at the wall with intense hatred.

"I don't see why you want to know so bad, he's probably dead with how pissed Kakashi was, he stayed behind while gai took me to the hospital" Sasuke grumbled, he didn't like talking about it much.

"That bastard is just lucky that I didn't find out before Kakashi, he'd still be alive and would be submitted to the daily torture of being Zetsus lab rat" Itachi growled angrily, Sasuke flinched when he felt Itachis chakra spike for a bit.

"I like the idea of him being dead better, that bastard knows where I live" Sasuke said with a shiver, he had to replace his table and couch from the struggle, or at least Kakashi did, Sasuke was just going to ignore it and eat in the chair, but Kakashi insisted and had his couch and table replaced while they were on a mission.

"Where you used to live" Itachi said calmly.

"What?" Sasuke asked now completely confused.

"Did you think that we were going back there?" Itachi asked a little surprised.

"I'm going back, you can't keep me contained forever, my chakra will be restored sooner or later and then I'm gone" Sasuke growled.

"Then I'll just use the chakra cuffs to keep it down too far to use any jutsu or even control it" Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke groaned and smacked his head against the wall in frustration, he was now Itachis captive, and Itachi was attracted to him, in a bad way, and here he was, unable to fight back.

"You're going to give yourself a concusion doing that" Itachi stated with a sigh.

"I don't care, this has to be the worst week of my teenage life" Sasuke groaned with a hint of despair.

"You're so dramatic" Itachi grumbled, Sasuke just sighed and went over to his backpack, hoping his music player was still in it.

He could feel itachi watching him as he rummaged thru his bag, he was starting to get frustrated when his hand brushed across something at the bottom of his bag, it felt like a box. Sasuke pulled the stuff out and saw three wrapped boxes at the bottom of his bag and smiled a bit as he brought them out. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were supposed to come over yesterday to force him to celebrate his birthday since they hadn't been able to during the mission that ended up being two weeks long.

Sasuke set the gifts aside as he spotted his music player and sighed in frustration when he saw that the battery was dead. He thought of opening his gifts but decided not to, it was something to look forward to, and he could really use something that was guaranteed to be pleasant, maybe it would help if Itachi got close to breaking him. Sasuke sighed again as he put the presents back in his bag, not noticing how Itachi was watching him intently, he was really hoping that someone would find him soon, this new version of Itachi was a lot scarier to him than the homicidal one.

Ok so Itachi seems so Sasuke is in hell and Itachi is getting frustrated with Sasukes obvious lack of interest. What will happen next? we'll find out when i'm able to get the next chapter done. any and all suggestions and ideas are fully accepted, i love knowing how you guys want the story to go and i try to take everyones wishes into account when writing the next chapters in the series. i hope you guys liked this chapter and i'm glad that you at least liked it enough to read the next chapter and hopefully enough to continue. thanks for reading and please review to let me know if it sucks or if it's good.


	3. distrust

**Ok, so I completely spaced on the last two chapters, sorry. I'm not the only author of this fanfiction, my friend, who doesn't want to be named because of possible recognition and tattling, is also writing this so all your suggestions are going thru both of us before being used. Sorry about forgetting that part, I only caught it when she laughed at my forgetfulness so….yeah, enjoy the story and I hope you like it, it's the first one she's ever even helped on and she's really excited and she's a very talented writer, I hope you all can see her talent as much as I do.**

Sasuke and Itachi were jumping thru the trees again and Sasuke was starting to get impatient, he hadn't slept much last night and his head was killing him at the moment.

"Is there even a destination in mind or are you just jumping around randomly?" Sasuke growled.

"Yes there is" Itachi replied as he drug Sasuke along.

"A real one or are there voices in your head yelling 'turn here'?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"How crazy do you think I am?" Itachi asked slightly offended as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Very crazy, you killed our family, yelled at me to hate you, nearly killed me when I saw you at that hotel, and then you break into my apartment try to rape me and then drag me off on this stupid trip where you've molested me threatened to rape me and don't really act like you know where to go next" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't going to rape you I was merely going to play with you for a bit" Itachi said defensively.

"Great I feel so much safer now that I know you are just going to molest me" Sasuke said in a dejected tone, he was incredibly tired but refused to ask for a break, even tho his head was spinning.

"I know where we are going, we're almost there, about another hour and we'll be there, so stop complaining" Itachi said in a bored voice.

"How much further?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the strain out of his voice, and failing as Itachi made them stop and looked at Sasuke with mild concern and agitation.

"You're not feeling well?" Itachi asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"Well no duh dumbass, I tried to die just a few days ago and haven't really gotten any rest since they stabilized me" Sasuke said as he glared up at Itachi, or at least he thought he was glaring at Itachi, there were currently three of him and all of them were moving.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said uncertainly as he took a step towards Sasuke and just barely caught him before he hit the ground.

Sasuke woke up in a large room that was decorated with mainly red and black and was in a big soft bed that had the same colors and a mahogany bed frame. He looked around a bit and saw Itachi talking to a man who looked like he had been fused with a plant, he figured it must be an experiment or a blood trait jutsu. They looked over and realized that he was awake and the plant like man came over and immediately blinded him with a small flashlight that he flinched away from. Before he could really understand what was going on, the man had taken his blood pressure and checked his temperature. He came to the conclusion that this man was a doctor of some kind, but he wasn't in a hospital, that was for sure. The man went over and talked to Itachi some more before leaving the room. Sasuke looked over at Itachi a little warily as he came closer, he looked upset and Sasuke was worried that he was going to do something to him for passing out, he'd been punished for less before. Itachi sighed as he saw Sasukes expression and he sat on the bed, being sure to keep some distance between them which seemed to make Sasuke relax, he wasn't going to be punished so now his curiosity was taking over.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"We're at the base, in my room" Itachi said frowning a bit when Sasuke seemed to wilt at the mention of being in his room and he started to watch Itachi carefully.

"When did we get here?" Sasuke asked, still watching Itachis every move warily.

"About an hour ago, you passed out a few yards away and Zetsu happened to be outside at the moment and helped me get you back, he checked you over and you are to stay in bed for the next couple of days, you aren't leaving for anything except a bathroom break and maybe food, that might be brought up to you if you aren't feeling up to going downstairs" Itachi said sternly as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi in surprise, did he actually hear the concern in Itachis voice? He looked away a second later when he realized that it was foolish to think that it was concern, if it was it would just be that Sasuke was too weak to stay awake thru Itachis fun, that's what the last guy was worried about. Sasuke was just staring at his hands, they had suddenly become very interesting when Itachi grabbed his chin and made him look at him. Sasuke braced himself, ready to push out of the bed and try and run as he allowed Itachi to turn his head towards him. Itachi saw the way Sasukes hands were braced for a getaway and frowned, sure he hadn't given Sasuke any reason to trust him so far but he had in the past, he'd never hurt Sasuke physically before. Itachi looked into Sasukes eyes and saw the confusion along with the hurt and fear that he tried to cover up and realized that he had given Sasuke every reason to be afraid of being alone with him and he nearly hit himself at the realization. Itachi was trying to find a way to make it up to him, to let him know that he wasn't going to hurt him or force him into anything but he couldn't think of anything. Itachi thought of a reason to leave the room, it would give Sasuke a chance to rest and he could go to Konan and ask for advice, he'd just have to risk getting teased by her since he'd already screwed things up horribly in just a few short days, most of which were filled with silence.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked, mentally sighing when Sasuke shook his head no.

"Well then I'll just go get you a drink, you need to drink a lot of fluids" Itachi said as he got up, Sasuke just stared after him in confusion as he left the room quickly.

Sasuke got up slowly, making sure that Itachi had actually left and wasn't just screwing with him. When he was sure that Itachi wasn't just going to bust back in he began to search for a way out, maybe if he was able to plot an escape route he could make a run for it when Itachi was in the shower or off eating a meal. He found that the grates were too small to fit thru and there was a window but it was sealed shut, apparently Itachi expected him to try this. Sasuke sighed and as he looked out the window, there was a straight shot to the woods and he would have been able to try and avoid Itachi in there, he knew where all the caves were and he'd be looking for a road and a town for cover instead of avoiding them this time. He decided that he should just bid his time and try to gain Itachis favor, maybe he'd take him outside and he could somehow take him by surprise, knock him out and run for it. On his way back to the bed Sasuke saw a drawer that was open and a face that haunted his nightmares and even some of his wayward thoughts was smiling up at him. He quickly flung the drawer open as Itachi came back in with some water and picked the picture up, staring at the man in it, his arm was draped around Itachi and some other guy and they were all wearing anbu uniforms. Itachi came over and looked at the picture in Sasukes hand curiously and Sasuke moved away from him quickly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked curiously, he hadn't done anything, even when coming up to him he was obvious in his movements and stayed a safe distance when he went to look at the picture.

"How did you really know about the scars on my back?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I saw them back at the apartment, why?" Itachi asked, still watching Sasuke as if he might fall over at any moment, which he actually could.

"So you didn't tell him to do it, tell him to screw with you little brother" Sasuke hissed, he didn't care about consequences anymore, he was too shocked and angry that Itachi might have had a hand in one of the most traumatic experiences of his life.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?" Itachi asked in annoyance, he was getting tired of being accused of hurting Sasuke.

"This" Sasuke yelled holding up the picture for Itachi to see.

"That's my old anbu team" Itachi said as he started to get confused.

"You were friends with him" Sasuke yelled angrily, Itachis face got darker as he realized what Sasuke was talking about.

"You believe that one of those men was responsible for the scars on your back?" Itachi asked a little surprised.

"I know who it was Itachi, I saw this man a lot, he never actually blindfolded me, I don't think he intended for me to come out of there alive" Sasuke yelled as he pointed to one of the men.

"Shinzi, Sasuke are you sure, that man would never harm a child he would hide the children of the families we were ordered to kill and take them to the towns orphanage to save them, he couldn't stand the idea of a child getting hurt" Itachi said skeptically.

"I know who it was Itachi, I can't forget and he never seemed to have a problem with it, he liked it, he would laugh at me before leaving the room" Sasuke growled as Itachi zeroed in on the man in the picture.

"You said he's still alive?" Itachi asked in a cold voice.

"They didn't do anything but slap him on the damn wrist and tell him to stay away from me" Sasuke yelled angrily, he tried to gain control of himself but the memories of that damn room, the burning hot tool and the mans laughter and obvious amusement at his pain were too much for him to bear quietly.

"Very well, I'll leave Zetsu in charge of looking after you and we'll see how amusing he thinks it was when I'm done with him" Itachi growled as he put the water on the table and started to storm out.

"Itachi, where do you think you're going?" a man growled from the doorway, making Sasuke look up in shock and Itachi freeze with a curse.

"Hello Pein, I'm going back to the village to torture and kill a piece of shit old friend" Itachi hissed, daring Pein to tell him not to.

"Not unless you can explain how it's relevant to our mission" Pein said with a glare.

"It's not, but I'm not about to let him live after what he did" Itachi growled angrily.

"What has this man done that was so horrible?" Pein asked with a curious glance at Itachi.

Itachi just stormed back over to Sasuke and ignored his protests and struggles as he pulled his shirt up to show the man his back.

"Let go" Sasuke yelled, surprised when Itachi actually listened and released him.

"Did that man leave those marks on him?" Pein asked with a frown.

"Yes, he grabbed him when he was only 11 and tortured him daily and from what I've gotten out of him so far he apparently molested him and punished him for any every noise he made or even just burned him because he had a bad day" Itachi said, now shaking with anger as Pein glared over at Sasuke.

"I'll have Zetsu take care of him, they are already looking for you in Kanoha, they seem to know exactly who took Sasuke and are determined to get him back" Pein said as he continued to glare at Sasuke who couldn't help but cheer up at the thought that they were coming to save him.

"Fine" Itachi grumbled, he really wanted to torture that man for what he did.

"In the meantime, I'll have Zetsu and Kakuzu take a look at those scars, between the two of them they should be able to get rid of them completely" Pein said as he looked back over to Itachi.

"Sasuke would you like those scars removed?" Itachi asked as he looked back at Sasuke.

"It's impossible, they've already tried to get rid of them, it'll take another year of therapy to fully erase them" Sasuke said as Pein looked at him.

"Zetsu and Kakuzu are the best at what they do, they are surely more capable than any of the medical ninja in your village" Pein said with a smirk.

"How long have you been getting this therapy?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Only about a year, they're already half way gone" Sasuke said, grimacing at Itachis sudden fit of hissing out curse words and promises of death and severe pain as he paced the length of the rug.

"Itachi, calm down, you know Zetsu, he likes torture, he'll make sure that the man gets everything he deserves and then some, besides, what's worse than being tortured and then slowly eaten alive by a carnivorous plant?" he asked with an evil grin.

Itachi just nodded and went over to Sasuke, yanking him over to the bed and pushing him down into it before covering him and handing him the water. Sasuke looked at him in shock and confusion before taking the water slowly and just staring at him.

"You need to drink a lot of water and you shouldn't have even gotten out of bed in the first place, your recovering" Itachi snapped before going over to Pein with the picture.

"Recovering from what Itachi, surely you didn't do that on the way here" Pein said with a disapproving look.

"No, he was recovering from a bad mission when I went to get him, we didn't have time for him to recover since he would tell them that I was there, so we left right away and just paced ourselves on the way here, that's why it took so long" Itachi said as Peins expression softened.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked looking over at Pein curiously, Pein just looked at him as if he should already know.

"Nothing Sasuke, just drink your water and get some rest, this is the man that is at fault, if he's at his old residence then it's on the outskirts of the village at the eastern wall" Itachi said showing Pein the picture.

"Very well I'll give it to Zetsu and even if he isn't still there Zetsu will definitely find him" Pein said as Sasuke stared at them.

"He's not" Sasuke mumbled as he looked away.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked as he looked over at Sasuke again.

"Because, he's in the psych ward of the hospital" Sasuke said quietly.

"Again, how do you know?" Pein asked with a glare.

"Because I do" Sasuke said as he pulled the covers up over his head.

"Sasuke what aren't' you telling me?" Itachi asked with a glare.

"It's none of your business" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled the covers up again, he knew he was pushing it but he figured that Itachi wouldn't do anything with Pein around.

"Pein, would you mind waiting out in the hall for a minute?" Itachi asked in a forced calm.

"Just don't kill him, with how much you bitched to go get him, he better survive for at least 3 months" Pein said sternly as he left the room.

Sasuke heard the door click behind him and flinched as he pulled the covers tighter as the bed moved from another person getting onto it. Itachi yanked the covers back to see a very nervous looking Sasuke who immediately tried to jump out of the bed and get away. Itachi grabbed him and yanked him back onto the bed, pinning him there and nearly lost his nerve when he saw the look of panic that flashed across his face before he glared up at Itachi defiantly. He refused to show any fear this time, maybe if he made Itachi think that the idea of this wasn't completely freaking him out then he'd stop using it to get information, besides, there was no way that Itachi would do anything with Pein standing right outside the door.

"Come to the kitchen when you're done in there, I'm not going to stand out here until you two are done" Pein called and Sasuke could hear him walking down the hall.

"Ok" Itachi called not looking away from Sasuke.

Sasukes heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest as he realized that he was alone with Itachi, in his room, in his bed and Itachi was on top of him with a look that made Sasuke want to just die on the spot.

"Now, you're going to tell me what you know about Shinzi and how you know it or you'll be recovering from two things" Itachi said with a sadistic glint that made Sasukes breath hitch.

"Two things?" Sasuke asked a little nervously as he looked up at Itachi, who just smirked as he leaned down.

"Sex can be pretty taxing for the uke, especially when it's their first time" Itachi said softly, Sasukes eyes widened and he couldn't' stop his body from trembling when he felt Itachis breath against his neck.

"I-I j-just know because he was the one that almost killed me a few days ago" Sasuke yelled quickly, hating how his voice trembled from the fear, he could face death with a cold face and no fear at all, yet Itachi mentions sex and he's a trembling baby that looks about ready to cry.

"Why did he try to kill you?" Itachi asked as he glared down at Sasuke.

"I don't know he was yelling something about you, I didn't hear it, he hit me and went after Sakura so I forced the chidori to knock him away from her, I was trying to protect her, Kakashi sent a dog for backup and held him off of the rest of us until others got there and restrained him, they put him in the psych ward, they said that he was mentally unstable and dangerous to the ones around him, that's all I know about it, I passed out right after I discharged chidori at him" Sasuke said quickly as he pressed himself into the bed, Itachi looked shocked as he released Sasuke but quickly tried to hide it.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do when you finally realize that I couldn't force you to have sex with me, struggling is a major turn off for me, so is bondage" Itachi said as he smirked back at Sasuke who was looking very confused.

"Yeah right, I was fighting back at the apartment and you were hard then" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Itachi, he just wanted him to refuse so he'd have a reason to rape him.

"True, but that was from watching you walk around completely naked while searching for that cat" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasukes face turned red.

"I didn't' think that anyone was watching me and I didn't feel like cleaning my pajamas, tho I do need to do laundry" Sasuke said thoughtfully before his face fell at the realization that it didn't really matter since Itachi wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

"Hey I'm not complaining, it was a great show, you have definitely taken care of your body" Itachi said with a perverted grin.

"That makes me feel so much more comfortable about it" Sasuke said as he glared at Itachi.

Itachi just laughed as he laid down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke said as a thought ran across his mind.

"Hm?" Itachi said as he looked over at Sasuke expectantly.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked with a blush.

"Does what hurt?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke curiously.

"You know, sex, does it hurt?" Sasuke asked as he looked away, his face was very red right now.

"It may at first but Deidara has said that it's amazing after you get adjusted to the feeling" Itachi said as Sasuke stared at the wall.

"If I have sex with you, will you let me go back?" Sasuke asked, completely missing the hurt look that crossed Itachis face.

"Sasuke I didn't bring you here to be a sex doll" Itachi said with a frown.

"I didn't ask if you did, I just want to know if I give you my virginity, no fighting or complaining, I'll even stay quiet thru the painful parts, will you let me go home?" Sasuke asked quickly before he could lose his nerve.

"We'll talk about this later, lets go get some food and you can meet some of the others here" Itachi said sternly as he got up, dragging Sasuke with him.

Itachi was determined to make Sasuke his, when he took him it would be because Sasuke was begging him to, because he loved him too, not just to buy his way back to that village.

Sorry for how long it took, my friend kept making revisions, this one may have longer update times since I'm working on it with another person. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, we both would love to know what your opinions are and what you would suggest for future chapters. Thanks for reading guys.


	4. Itachi sucks at this

Sasuke looked around and saw that there was just three other people in the room, maybe he could run to the door not too far away from them, he could fight, he might make it. Sasuke was starting to plan a way to take them out when a thought hit him, he didn't know how many were outside or how good these other two were, he already knew how good Kisame was, he'd be easy to take out. Kisame always seemed afraid of Sasuke, all he had to do was glare right and Kisame would freeze up or retreat, it was odd but it was helpful at times when he was running out of energy to fight with. Sasuke glared at Itachi as he forced him into the chair beside the redheaded boy and walked off, he couldn't help but look over at the door, could he make it, what if he passed up this chance and there was nobody outside to stop him, he'd be a fool to give up just because of fear. Sasuke jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder and glared over at the redheaded boy who was touching him.

"Don't even try it Sasuke, you wouldn't even make it to the door" the redhead said with a smirk as Sasuke just glared back at him.

"Hey Sasuke, you remember me right?" Kisame said cheerfully from across the table.

"You're that wimpy fish that follows Itachi around like a lost puppy" Sasuke said as Kisames eye started twitching and he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm his partner, that's like saying that blonde follows you around like a lost puppy" Kisame said with a growl.

"He does, so your argument there is pretty much shot to shit" Sasuke said with a small smirk as Kisame just growled at him and tried to calm down again.

"Well this is Deidara and Sasori and my name is Kisame not wimpy fish" Kisame growled.

"I know your name, wimpy fish just seems to describe you better" Sasuke said as he glared down at the table.

"So should I call you Itachis bitch then?" Kisame said earning a glare that promised pain and torment from Sasuke, Kisame flinched and hardened his face as he looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm leaving, I'm not dealing with a brat all day" Kisame said and quickly left the room with a shudder.

"Wimp" Sasuke muttered as he glared after him.

"You're such a sweet boy" Sasori said with a sarcastic tone.

"Drop dead" Sasuke growled as he glared at the table again, he was trying not to show how much Kisames comment got to him, it would be pathetic to just start trembling out here in front of everyone.

Sasuke set his head in his hands and stared at the table as the other two watched him closely. Itachi came back out and set a plate in front of Sasuke, who just looked at it with a bored expression, he wanted to go home and thinking about what Itachi wanted was making him nauseas, he couldn't even think of eating right now. Itachi frowned at him when he didn't move to eat his food and pressed his hand to Sasukes forehead, only to have it slapped away.

"You need to eat something" Itachi said sternly as he sat down next to him.

"You eat it, I'm not hungry" Sasuke said as he glared at the table in front of his plate.

"Sasuke this is ridiculous, you can't starve yourself because your pissed" Itachi snapped.

"I already said that I wasn't hungry" Sasuke said as he pushed the plate away.

"I think he's sulking over what Kisame said un" Deidara said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"What did Kisame say?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"He said that Sasuke was your bitch un" Deidara said as Sasuke tried to keep his temper in check.

"Why would I care what some wimpy fish thinks?" Sasuke snapped, he was doing a bad job at pushing his temper back.

"Maybe he's still sick un" Deidara said as he looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Nope I magically got all better in just 2 hours un" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"Your brothers a brat un" Deidara said as he gave Sasuke a bemused look.

"And you're an idiot, looks like we both have problems" Sasuke said as he glanced over at Deidara, he didn't have a reason to be mean to this guy but he was trying to be as big of a pain in the ass as he could.

"Sasuke eat the damn sandwich now or you'll spend the rest of the day locked in the room listening to screamo at full volume" Itachi growled earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"How the hell did you know that I hate screamo?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"He had Zetsu spy on you un, you've had someone watching you since you went back to your village yeah" Deidara said earning a glare from Itachi.

"I was going to say that I guessed dumbass, he wasn't supposed to know that I was spying on him" Itachi growled.

"Huh, that was your guy, I thought it was Kabuto, especially after he fell into the slime trap that I set" Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"That was funny yeah, Zetsu was pissed, but I didn't think that you set that up, I figured that Kakashi found out and set it to throw him off of you" Deidara said with a smirk.

"No Kakashi just stayed at a distance and watched me closely to make sure that I wasn't grabbed, but I'm not supposed to know that since he wasn't obvious in it" Sasuke said with a shrug, he had started eating without even thinking about it and was soon done with his sandwich as Itachi watched the two of them closely.

"How did you know that he was watching you un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked as he looked over.

"Both of them un" Deidara replied.

"Zetsu didn't hide his chakra completely and I always do a chakra sweep when training and random intervals when walking home so that I know when Naruto is trying to sneak up on me and Kakashi because I kept getting random fruits and vegetables in my fridge without him coming over and when I threw them out to test my theory I got up to find more in my fridge" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"How do you know it wasn't someone else un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Because Kakashi is the only one that knows where I live, that has an obsession with making me eat healthier, Naruto doesn't care and Sakura is too busy yelling at me and Naruto to notice what's in the fridge" Sasuke said with a smirk as he thought of how fun it was to have them over at his apartment.

"Does she not like you un?" Deidara asked looking a little confused.

"She likes me, a lot, she just doesn't like that me and Naruto always fight and challenge each other" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So you and Naruto aren't friends?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Naruto is my best friend but we're also rivals so we fight a lot, it's fun, we're the two best genin in the village so in challenging each other and working to beat each other we both get stronger, we can both take on a lot of the chunin there and since we know each others strengths and weaknesses we work better when fighting together than a lot of others do" Sasuke said with a shrug

"In an odd way that makes sense" Sasori said with a thoughtful look.

"Wow Itachi, you didn't tell us that your little brother was so cute, he's cuter than you" a blue haired girl said as she wrapped her arms around a very surprised Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back to yell at her for just grabbing him and froze, suddenly he didn't mind. Sasuke just stared at Konan in surprise while Deidara snickered.

"I think he likes her un" Deidara said teasingly as he looked over at Itachi.

Sasuke just ignored them as he stared up at her, she looked very familiar but he couldn't place it. Konan noticed the look he was giving her and suddenly looked a little guilty and nervous.

"Well, I should probably get going, I just thought I'd come see how you guys were doing in here" Konan said quickly before turning to leave.

"You were there" Sasuke said as he finally realized where he knew her from.

"There? No I wasn't there, you must be confusing me with someone else" Konan said quickly earning suspicious looks from the others as she started retreating, Konan never acted like that.

"No you were, you came into the room, you stopped him and then you disappeared when Kakashi came running in, you were the one that led him there, but it was like you knew" Sasuke said as he stared up at a now very guilty looking Konan.

"Konan what is he talking about?" Itachi asked as Konan groaned in defeat.

"Ok, ok, so I was there, and I did know, I was on a mission to go steal something from the Hokages office when I went by this house and heard screaming I snuck in and saw him, I had just been in a fight so I couldn't all out battle him so I got the scroll and purposely got caught by Kakashi and led him back to the house with some other leaf jounin" Konan said with a guilty look.

"You forgot that you also burned him with the tool that he was holding, at first I thought you just scared him but he still has the mark from it" Sasuke said still in shock.

"So you knew about him being captured the whole time?" Itachi asked in shock.

"I didn't realize it was him, it was dark, all I saw was a young boy and a bastard, I just couldn't stand not doing anything so I led someone who was more capable of saving him to the house, the only thing I got a clear enough look at was the back of his head, if I had known it was Sasuke then I would have told you but I just found out today when Pein was talking about it" Konan said defensively.

Sasuke turned red and stared at the table top as one thought went thru his head, she saw him naked, completely naked. Itachi was looking at him curiously as he turned an even deeper shade of red.

"He looks as red as a tomato" Sasori said with a smirk as he looked at Sasuke with mild curiosity.

"You didn't' see anything else did you?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice as Itachi looked at him with concern.

"No, why?" Konan asked with a confused look.

"No reason, just wondering, nevermind" Sasuke said quickly as Itachi tried to hide a smirk when he realized what Sasuke was worried about.

Konan looked very confused and Itachi signaled that he would tell her later, he didn't want to make Sasuke angrier with him.

"So you didn't' know that it was Sasuke that was being tortured?" Itachi asked carefully.

"No, I didn't know it was Sasuke, if I had you would have known by now, you know how bad I am at keeping things like that to myself, I'm only good at keeping emotional stuff to myself, I would be yelling at you to go kill him if I had known" Konan said quickly.

"Then how does Sasuke recognize you?" Sasori asked curiously as he looked up at a glaring Konan.

"Because I looked up when I heard her yelling and saw her right before she took off, the next thing I saw was Kakashi and Gai, I thought I just imagined you" Sasuke said as he looked up at her.

"Nope, but I am sorry that I wasn't able to save you from him, if I had been able to engage him in a battle he'd be dead now instead of just in the psych ward, but I guess I should have known that it was you that he had" Konan said with a sympathetic look.

"How would you have known, my face was hidden" Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Because of what he was yelling, he yelled something about…" Konan stopped when Sasuke glared up at her.

"It's in the past, that's where it should stay, I shouldn't have even brought it up" Sasuke said still glaring.

"So he doesn't know" Konan said quietly as she looked over at Itachi.

"What are you trying to hide?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter, he was a fucking nutcase, I don't even care about it anymore" Sasuke snapped as he glared down at the table.

"Konan if you don't want me to destroy your makeup desk you'll tell me what I want to know" Itachi said as he glared up at Itachi.

"He yelled something about you Itachi" Konan said as Sasuke glared up at her.

"You could have lied" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke" Itachi growled as he glared down at him.

"What are you going to kill my makeup desk if I don't talk, you don't really have anything to force me to talk with so you'd only be wasting your breath to even try" Sasuke snarled as continued to glare at the table.

"Three months Itachi" Pein said as he walked thru the room to get to the kitchen.

"I'll get it out of you eventually" Itachi said calmly as he got up, pulling a wary Sasuke with him with an evil smirk.

"You can't scare me" Sasuke said trying to sound confident as Itachi led him from the room.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" Itachi said as he led Sasuke up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he pulled back a bit.

"To the room" Itachi said with a smirk that made Sasuke pull back.

"Why? I thought that you wanted me to meet the others" Sasuke said as he tried to pull away again.

"I don't feel like sharing you right now" Itachi said as he drug Sasuke into the room.

"Sharing me, I'm not a fucking toy Itachi, you make it sound like I fucking belong to you" Sasuke yelled angrily as Itachi drug him thru the room.

"If you keep using that language you'll be punished" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I can cuss as much as I fucking want to, bastard" Sasuke grumbled before going silent as he realized what they were going to, the bed, Sasukes version of the epitome of evil in this case.

"Well then I guess I should punish you" Itachi said as he threw a shocked Sasuke onto the bed.

"What the hell jackass, don't just throw me around I'm not a fucking doll, you almost dislocated my damn shoulder you bastard" Sasuke yelled as he glared up at Itachi who just smirked down at him.

"Maybe you want to be punished" Itachi said as he crawled onto the bed and over towards Sasuke who was now watching him with wide eyes.

Sasuke started to back up and probably would have gone over the edge of the oversized bed if Itachi hadn't grabbed his ankle and drug him back before pinning him to the bed.

"Get off of me" Sasuke growled trying to sound more angry than panicked, again, his damn voice gave away too much.

"Hmm, you seem excited about punishment" Itachi said as Sasuke glared up at him, how the hell did he seem excited, he wanted to get out of here, away from the man that was now on top of him, his burning need to hurt him pulsed thru him and Sasuke did something that he would surely regret, he brought his knee up to hit right between Itachis legs….. Itachi caught it but the look in his eyes was one of pure anger and desire to cause suffering. Itachi slammed his leg back down onto the bed, which didn't hurt but it certainly did scare Sasuke a bit.

"So you want to play rough Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he got up a bit, leaving Sasuke to wonder what he was going to do.

"I may not force you to have sex with me but that doesn't mean I still wouldn't enjoy playing with you, maybe even getting you ready to take me better" Itachi said making Sasuke look up at him with a mixture of fear, confusion and anger, he really hoped that the anger was the dominant expression on his face, or even the confusion either of those was better than showing fear to his sadistic brother.

Itachi shifted his legs to where they were on top of Sasukes and in a quick motion Sasukes legs were spread out and Itachi was between them, making Sasuke shift around in discomfort as he tried to keep space between them and close his legs, at least at the top. Itachi just smirked down at him and reached over to the closest nightstand to pull something out, Sasuke was so busy trying to wiggle free that he didn't see what it was until it was right in front of him and his eyes went wide at the site of it. Sasuke began to struggle against Itachis hold and even thought of screaming but what good would that do, they'd probably just laugh and ignore him. Itachi set the three items down on the bed and drug Sasukes hands toward the head board as he struggled to get away. Itachi had the cuffs in his hands and was about to fasten them to Sasukes wrist when a final look at the not so small vibrator and lube convinced Sasuke that begging, pleading, apologizing, and telling Itachi what he wanted to know was no longer a bad idea.

"Itachi wait, I'm sorry, please don't, I'll behave, I'll tell you, I'll never try that again, I'm sorry" Sasuke said quickly, hating how his voice was shaking with each word.

Itachi stopped and looked down at Sasuke who was close to tears as his eyes focused on the small toy and Itachi felt a pang of guilt, he had meant to scare Sasuke a little bit but not that much, the boy was terrified and had even resorted to begging, he didn't even do that when they were younger. Itachi looked down at the toy again, it wasn't that big, he was a lot bigger than that little toy so he didn't see why it would scare Sasuke so much, maybe if he'd threatened to use it dry but he had pointedly grabbed the biggest bottle of lube so that it was easily seen. Itachi sighed as the guilt nearly crushed him when a small tear escaped from Sasuke and he saw that it wasn't just an act, Sasuke would never go so far as to actually cry if it was just an act, go teary eyed, yeah, but not actually cry.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath of relief when his hands were released and Itachi got off of him and he instantly scooted up, drawing his knees into his chest as he tried to calm himself down. He was completely ashamed of himself, he had actually cried, he was always able to stop himself from crying in front of people, the last time he cried in front of someone it had been Kakashi who had snuck into his apartment when he was looking at a picture of his mother and drinking something that he had saved from Orochimarus. Yes he was drunk at the time and yes Kakashi chewed him out for it and was slightly humiliated but at least then he could blame it on alcohol, this time it was just cowardice.

Sasuke stared at his feet as he waited for Itachi to do or say something, the silence was about to drive him mad, was Itachi just screwing with him? Luring him into a state of calm before doing it anyway, why was he just staring at him, why wouldn't he say anything? Sasuke knew that he was close to just breaking down, he could feel it, it was a familiar feeling, but not a safe one when he was in the clutches of Itachi. During a breakdown Itachi could probably convince him that he was in love with him, even get him to willingly give himself to Itachi, his mind would be weak and his emotions just as bad.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said as he saw Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, it looked like he was actually trying to box himself into his mind, his stare was going blank and made no noise at all, damn, Itachi didn't want to scare him into going comatose.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry, I just got angry, I didn't mean it" Itachi said somewhat desperately, he needed Sasuke to respond, to know that he hadn't gone too far, he didn't want to make Sasuke break down, he wanted to make Sasuke love him, like he loved Sasuke, apparently he sucked at it.

Itachi was about to go get Konan, someone he knew would be able to get Sasuke to respond and help fix the trauma when Sasuke looked up at him with uncertain eyes. Itachi felt like hugging him close and telling him he was sorry until he had no choice but to believe him, he needed help with this, he needed to know what to do, he thought he was smart enough to make Sasuke fall for him but it was too hard for him to understand emotions when he never felt many of them himself.

"I really am sorry Sasuke, I was an ass, I was just trying to scare you into telling me what you were trying to hide" Itachi said in a soothing voice, at least he thought it was soothing but he wondered when he saw Sasuke flinch a bit.

"You'll get mad and think I'm blaming you" Sasuke said as he looked back down, shit, he's going to close up again, Itachi had to make him talk.

"I won't get mad, none of what happened there was your fault Sasuke, you should never think it was" Itachi said sternly as he looked down at Sasuke, who thankfully looked back up at him.

"He thought I was you at first, then kept asking where you were hiding, when I told him I didn't know he started searching my room, he found my papers for an upcoming mission and saw that I was your brother, he said that if he took me then it would make you come to him, the next thing I knew I was in a cell, when you didn't show up after a week he started getting mad and that's when he first started burning me, after another week he didn't even bother putting me back in the cell and would just burn me while yelling that I would be just like you someday, I can't even remember what all he said but I heard your name a lot, the thing Konan was talking about was when she ran out he yelled something about how you didn't care too much if you wouldn't even bother to come yourself" Sasuke said quickly while staring at his feet.

Itachi was trying to control his breathing and keep from running out to find this man and slowly torturing him to death, maybe with that damn tool that he seemed to like to use on Sasuke. He would hit every weak joint in Shinzis body till he screamed for mercy, which would never be granted after such an act. He would make him apologize to Sasuke and then use every torture method that he could think of to cause him severe never ending pain. While going thru this in his mind Itachi had a twisted smile/snarl on his face and Sasuke was wondering if he should run for it when Konan came in and looked at Itachi cautiously before slowly going over to Sasuke and pulling him from the bed and slowly walking out of the room with Sasuke held close, he didn't' fight it since he wasn't' fond of the idea of staying there with Itachi at the moment.

"Why don't we go play cards with the others while he calms down a bit?" Konan said with a sweet smile as she led Sasuke down the hall.

"Ok, how do we know when he's calm?" Sasuke asked looking back warily.

"He'll noticed that you vanished, freak and come out to make sure that nobody has hurt you in any way" Konan said with a shrug.

Sasuke had a hard time believing that Itachi didn't notice their retreat but just shrugged and followed Konan down the hall, he trusted her, even felt safe around her so he wasn't too worried about anything happening.

Thanks to all who reviewed, you helped me win an argument with my friend, she seemed to think that she wasn't that good at writing, Yay victory is sweet and the story continues since she realized that people do like it, Ha! Ok so now on from my sugar and victory induced rant there, thanks for reviewing and making my friend more confident in her writing. I hope that you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions we both urge you to let us know. Thanks for reading and we'll get it updated again as soon as we decide if the next chapter will be more serious, dramatic, or humorous. Hmmm, it's up for vote too so let us know, it'll help us update this faster.


	5. birthday party

Sasuke was surprised and a little wary when in middle of the game, which he was actually enjoying, there was a yell from upstairs.

"I think Itachi finally snapped out of it" Konan said as Sasuke looked over at her.

Itachi came running down yelling about someone being gone and they better not be touching Sasuke. Sasuke glared up at him as he came into the living room and Itachi stopped and glared over at Hidan who was drunk and leaning too close to Sasuke for his liking. Itachi went over and glared down at Sasuke, who pointedly ignored him.

"Lets go Sasuke, you shouldn't have wandered off like that" Itachi said as he glared at Hidan.

"Relax Itachi, I've been keeping an eye on him, Hidan hasn't tried anything on Sasuke, he's been busy throwing chips and cheese puffs at the competition" Konan said calmly as she smiled up at Itachi.

"No, if you take the Sasuke away we'll lose everything, he's the key to victory, Jashin demands that he stays and plays" Hidan yelled as he latched onto Sasuke, who just sat there and arranged the cards after glaring over at Hidan slightly.

"Hidan, he's a boy not an object, you don't have to call him 'the' Sasuke" Itachi said with obvious annoyance.

"Oh my god, he's had an epiphany, now the only question is does he know that it applies to him as well" Sasuke said pointedly to nobody in particular.

"I don't' treat you like an object" Itachi said defensively.

"You drug me from my home, trapped me in caves, forced me to share a bed with you, molested me in a hot spring and now you're keeping me here like I'm your possession" Sasuke said pointedly as he laid his cards down with a smirk and made the others groan.

"Take him away un, I'm going broke" Deidara complained as the winnings were given to Sasuke.

"The Sasuke brings victory again" Hidan yelled as he shot up and fell over.

"Zetsu did you spike his alcohol again?" Konan asked with a disapproving look.

"Do you hear him cussing non stop and is he providing us with amusing entertainment?" Zetsu asked pointedly.

"No, and yes" Konan said with a sigh.

"Then I don't see why you act like it's a bad thing" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"You're not the one getting drooled on" Sasuke grumbled as he shoved Hidans head off of his lap.

"That makes it even better, especially since you just won most of my money" Zetsu said with a bitter frown.

"Don't bet it if you can't win it" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Mouthy little shit aren't you" Zetsu said with a smirk as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked, completely unaware of the fact that Pein was watching him from the door way with mild curiosity.

"I haven't decided if I like it yet or not" Zetsu said thoughtfully.

"Let me know when you've reached your decision, I'll be the one over here, not caring" Sasuke said as he looked back down at his cards.

"Little bro has some courage" Kisame said with a smirk as he ruffled Sasukes hair.

"Touch my head again and I'm turning you into sushi" Sasuke grumbled as he glared up at him.

"And an anger management problem from what I've seen" Pein said from the door way.

"I manage my anger just fine, I unleash it on any stupid people that are around me" Sasuke said, looking pointedly at Kisame who glared at him.

"Watch it bitch boy" Kisame said earning a glare from Itachi.

"Kisame, right? I don't care if I'm in your base or not, if you ever call me that again I'll rip your damn dick off, stab you in the eye and choke you to death with it" Sasuke growled as he glared up at him.

"How would that be possible?" Kisame asked with a confident smirk.

"I'd probably have to wrap it in something to make it big enough to choke you" Sasuke said as everyone started snickering and Itachi stepped between Sasuke and a very angry Kisame.

"I officially like this kid" Zetsu said with a smirk as he watched Kisame.

"I think this kid is already a headache" Pein said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Don't glare at me, he's the one who brought his 14 year old brother here to try and get me to have sex with him and you're the one who gave him permission for this so in reality everything that I do to annoy you, it's all your fault" Sasuke said as Konan looked at him in surprise.

"Whatever, come upstairs Sasuke, I have a present for you" Itachi said as he turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring back at him.

"For what un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"His birthday was a couple of weeks ago" Itachi said as every head turned towards Sasuke.

"Birthday party!" Hidan yelled happily as he shot up and Sasuke decided he'd rather go upstairs now that Itachi had ensured an event where he'd be expected to be around people.

"Yeah un, we should have a birthday party" Deidara said as Itachi pulled Sasuke off.

"You did that on purpose" Sasuke hissed as they went up the stairs.

"You dropped the I'm 14 on purpose I just thought that I should finish it by telling them when you turned 14" Itachi said as he looked back at Sasuke who just glared at him.

"You're an ass" Sasuke grumbled as he flopped down on the bed.

"It won't kill you to go to a party Sasuke, you're 14, you probably go to a lot of parties by now" Itachi said as he walked over to the closet.

"I hate parties, I hate being around people, I hate birthdays" Sasuke grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I understand the people, but you hate birthdays and parties?" Itachi asked as he looked at him skeptically.

"What's there to like, a birthday is just the marking of another year of a crappy life and parties just give everyone an excuse to stare at you or glare or make fun of your crappy life until you beat the crap out of them to shut them up and then if I ever went to one back home I had to deal with Sakura clinging to me and Naruto yelling at me to loosen up and have fun" Sasuke grumbled

"Well with that attitude I'm not surprised that people don't want to talk to you" Itachi said with a frown.

"They don't' want to talk to me because I had a breakdown and went to Orochimaru in a desperate attempt to be able to kill you" Sasuke said bitterly as he glared at the ceiling.

"I still don't know why you did that" Itachi said as he dug thru the closet.

"I don't have to explain my irrational actions to you" Sasuke said as he turned to stare at the wall.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up" Itachi said as he tossed a large wrapped box onto the bed.

"You seriously got me a present?" Sasuke asked looking up at Itachi in disbelief.

"Of course I did, I told you I had a present for you" Itachi said as he rolled his eyes at Sasuke.

"Yeah well, I just figured that you were trying to get me away from Konan to molest me or punish me for telling them my age" Sasuke said as he looked down at the box.

"Maybe molesting but I don't see why I would punish you for telling them your age, if you hadn't said that then Konan could have thrown her party without Hidan ruining the surprise" Itachi said with a smirk.

"So I was going to have to put up with a party no matter what?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the box.

"Yes, now open your present" Itachi said as he sat down across from Sasuke and watched him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he shook it.

"You'll see, just open it" Itachi said a little impatiently.

Sasuke looked up at him and turned his attention back to the box as he carefully peeled the paper off, unwrapping it slowly as he skillfully avoided tearing the paper while Itachi watched him with slight concern.

"You realize that even if you do save the paper it won't be used again" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I don't like to make a mess" Sasuke said as he set the paper aside.

"Fine whatever, just open it" Itachi said with obvious impatience.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Itachi and opened the box to see a strange outfit.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked in annoyance as he held up a small pair of red briefs with a black cat tail attached and a headband with black cat ears.

"I thought it was cute, look, it has red tips on the ears and the tail" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"You're really sick, I'm not wearing this" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"You can try it on tonight, or I can just show your naked baby pictures to everyone here" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Go ahead, you want me to label them for you, I'll even help you blow them up to be seen better, but I'm not wearing that" Sasuke said as he dropped it on the bed and walked out of the room.

Itachi just smirked as he watched him go, he knew exactly how to get Sasuke to wear the outfit. Itachi followed Sasuke down the stairs and watched in amusement as he was pulled into the dining room by Konan.

Sasuke tried to be civil during the party, but only because he owed Konan for saving him, he was actually wanting to kill everyone and go to bed, without Itachi. He felt he needed to add that last part in his thoughts since he'd been forced to share a bed with Itachi for the last week. He just sat in a chair and glared at the wall and anyone who tried to talk to him while Pein sat across from him with a similar disposition. Hidan came running up to them and gave them both tall bottle before running off. Sasuke looked down at it as Pein took a swig of his.

"It's sake, it's not going to bite you" Pein said with a smirk as he watched Sasuke turn the bottle over in his hands.

"I was seeing what brand it was, I don't like shitty sake, it always leaves a bad taste" Sasuke said as he took a large drink of his, right before Itachi came over.

"What is that?" Itachi asked sternly as he went to grab the bottle.

"It's sake, are you really that blind?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his bottle out of Itachis reach.

"You're too young to drink" Itachi scolded as he went to grab the bottle.

"Some could say I'm too young for sex or any sexual activity too, yet you want to do that and you get pissy over a small drink, I used to drink more at the few parties I went to with Naruto" Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi skeptically.

"Fine but if you get sick, I'm not holding your hair back while you throw up" Itachi said as he stalked off.

"You really need to stop making him so pissy" Pein said with a sigh, he'd have to deal with the pissy Itachi during the training periods.

"He really shouldn't molest me and give me a speech about what I'm too young for, the bastard knows nothing about me" Sasuke growled as he took another drink.

"Fine but you better make him happy before tomorrow, I'm not putting up with a grumpy Itachi" Pein said with a slight smirk.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it sprinkle him with happy dust?" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at Pein.

"Something like that, but I was thinking more along the lines of being a good little uke and making it up to him in the bed room" Pein said with obvious amusement.

"You're a sick bastard, there's no way I'm doing that" Sasuke growled angrily.

"We'll see, if you keep drinking like that you might end up waking up with a sore ass and a very happy Itachi anyway" Pein said as Sasuke stopped right before swallowing.

"Way to ruin the one thing that would keep me sane thru this Sasuke said as he got up and stalked away from Pein, who was smirking with satisfaction.

Sasuke stalked up to Itachi and handed him the bottle, thoroughly surprising him.

"If my ass is sore tomorrow I'm kicking yours" Sasuke growled as he went to the living room where Hidan and Deidara were playing cards.

"Pein what did you do?" Itachi called as he looked over at a still very amused Pein.

"Just told him that with the amount he was drinking and the speed that he might wake up tomorrow with a sore ass and a happy Itachi" Pein said with a shrug as Itachi glared at him.

Itachi was about to yell at him for this when he got an idea, a drunk Sasuke would probably take a shower and put on anything that was on the counter, he'd also be more open to anything that felt good. Itachi got an evil smirk and went into the living room as Pein watched with a slightly more wary look, he hadn't meant to give Itachi any ideas.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and handed him the bottle with a frustrated sigh.

"Here, you can drink, just do it responsibly, if you start to get light headed or sick, stop, if you get drunk then I guess I can keep you from puking in your hair since it is your birthday party" Itachi said grudgingly.

"Hn, you think that if I get drunk enough I'll put it on don't you?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at him questioningly, Konan and Deidara looked over at him.

"I'm not worried about it, you'll wear it someday, just not after a party, I want you to have some energy left so I can take it back off" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke just glared up at him and took the bottle back as Konan glared at them.

"Ok one, Sasuke you're too young to drink and two Itachi, don't upset your brother" Konan scolded as Sasuke took another drink.

"It doesn't affect me anymore, I've been drinking since I was 12" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You apparently drink quite a bit to un since you don't even make a face when it goes down, sake burns un" Deidara said, slightly impressed as Sasuke took another drink.

"Yep, you live with a snake you learn to drink in order to stay somewhat sane while trying to find a way out, that and if you're drunk at the time, Kabuto won't try to experiment on you since the alcohol in your system will mess up his results" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wow un, did he really experiment on you?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"A couple of times, when he decided to just strap me to a table until I sobered up and pushed fluids until his precious results would come out right, damn bastard" Sasuke grumbled as he took another drink.

"You're drinking quite a bit" Itachi said, slightly concerned, sake was strong and he didn't' want Sasuke to have alcohol poisoning from it.

"Do you know what it's like to have interchangeable teeth, it hurts like hell, they still change out on me when I get too pissed" Sasuke said as he glared up at Itachi.

"I think the alcohol is starting to affect him un" Deidara said uncertainly as he watched Sasuke.

"Yeah he thinks he has tow sets of teeth" Sasori said uncertainly, backing away from Sasuke a bit.

"Not two sets, just a couple that grow out and get sharper when I'm pissed or make them" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ok un, show us, or we won't believe you yeah" Deidara said with a smirk as he watched Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and grimaced before opening his mouth to show that he had fangs like the vampires in stories and movies and then they suddenly shrank back in as they all watched with wide eyes.

"He said that after a couple more experiments I could bite people and drain their chakra, I think he just had some sick vampire fetish" Sasuke said taking another drink before Konan took it away.

"You've had enough Sasuke" Konan said sternly when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.

"Fine, I was going to stop anyway, the last one was to sooth my gums, it hurts to extend those things" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"That's creepy un, you may want to watch out Itachi, he could hurt you if he bites in bed" Deidara said with a smirk.

"I might bite you if you don't shut up soon" Sasuke growled as he glared over at Deidara.

"Please do yeah, but if you bite me then I might get excited" Deidara said giving Sasuke a suggestive look.

"You're all just creepy bastards" Sasuke grumbled as he leaned back, he was starting to get really tired.

"Ok I think it's time for the birthday boy to go to bed" Itachi said as he leaned down and yanked Sasuke up off the ground.

"You better not try anything, I'll kick your ass" Sasuke muttered as he tried to glare up at Itachi, it was a lot easier when you didn't yawn in the middle of it.

"Don't keep him up too long Itachi, we don't want a sore and grumpy Kid around the house" Kisame said with a smirk.

"Can it Kisame, he's just going to bed, I'm going to sleep since I'm probably going to have to deal with a hung over teen tomorrow" Itachi said with a sigh as he drug Sasuke up the stairs.

Itachi finally got Sasuke up the stairs and had to carry him to the room. He plopped the now sleeping teen onto the bed with a sigh, so much for his plans, he'd just have to get Sasuke to wear it some other time. Itachi tucked Sasuke in and went to take a shower and go to bed, tomorrow would be a long day.

Ok so we decided to give Sasuke fangs, don't ask why, we don't know either, we just wanted to have Sasuke be experimented on and then we gave him fangs, before you ask, we are not giving him the nickname count chakra, it's already been suggested by one of our friends, although it's funny it's not happening. So yeah… please review and tell us what you think and any suggestions you might have for future chapters and we'll see if Itachi ever gets Sasuke into the kitty outfit. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading guys.


	6. damned emotions

It had been a couple of days since the party and Sasuke noticed that some of the members were giving him strange looks and Konan and Itachi made it a point to keep him away from the living room as much as possible. Sasuke had spent the night playing cards with Hidan to pass the time and ended up getting drunk with him as Itachi sat and frowned at them, even drunk Sasuke won almost every game before Itachi pulled him upstairs and made him go to bed. Sasuke woke up and went to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't as he tugged on his arms he realized that they were tied above his head and he looked around confused. Itachi was laying there watching him with a smirk, which made Sasuke incredibly nervous as he pulled against his bonds again. Itachi leaned over him and smiled down at him as he continued to pull against the bonds nervously.

"Do you know how much you flail in your sleep when you go to bed drunk, I had to tie you down to keep you from hurting yourself" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke wondered if he should be relieved about the reason for being tied up.

"I didn't know, I've never had anyone sleeping near me when I go to bed drunk" Sasuke said honestly.

"So you've gone to bed drunk before?" Itachi asked with a frown

"Yeah, one of the times was a couple days ago, remember, and I used to drink with Suigetsu to ease stress at Orochimarus I told you about that before, tho I guess it's no surprise that you didn't listen" Sasuke said still wary, he couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

Itachi smirked as he leaned closer to Sasuke who shied away nervously as he looked up at Itachi.

"Ok, you said you tied me down so I wouldn't hurt myself in my sleep but I'm awake now" Sasuke said pointedly as he pulled against the bindings again.

"Yes, but I've been thinking that maybe we could have a little fun, let you see how good I can make you feel, let you know that it's nothing to be afraid of, but the only way to do that seems to be to tie you down so you won't struggle too much" Itachi said as Sasuke began to panic.

"No, this isn't fair, I didn't do anything wrong, why are you punishing me, if it's for getting drunk then I'm sorry, I drink when I'm depressed" Sasuke yelled as he desperately struggled against his bindings.

"Sasuke calm down, it isn't punishment, I'm just going to show you how good it will feel, you can't stop fearing it until you know what your missing" Itachi said soothingly as he climbed over Sasuke who was now nearly dislocating his arms to try and pull free.

"Please, I'll be good, I'll do anything, I'll even… well, um I'll…" Sasuke was trying to make himself say it but it was hard when the thought of it made him gag.

"Put the outfit on?" Itachi asked trying to guess what Sasuke meant.

"No… not that… but if that will make you stop then I will" Sasuke said hopefully as he looked up at Itachi.

"Sasuke I'm not stopping, you'll see, it feels good" Itachi said reassuringly as he leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the lips, frowning when he realized that Sasuke was trembling.

"What if I agree to do something else that is… uh… sexual?" Sasuke asked awkwardly, he didn't' want to do anything but if he could get out of this particular mess with it he'd do anything, even dance.

"Like what?" Itachi asked curiously as Sasuke cringed.

"I'll give you a blowjob?" Sasuke said uncertainly with a grimace.

"Hm, tempting but, that will do nothing to ease your fear of sex" Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke softly again, this time pulling Sasuke deeper into the kiss and moving his hand down to Sasukes belt line.

Sasuke gasped and Itachi slipped his tongue in, giving Sasukes neck a warning squeeze when he threatened to bite Itachis tongue, Sasuke whimpered but kept his mouth open for Itachi to explore. Itachi growled as he realized that Sasuke was still pulling against his bindings.

"Sasuke you need to relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Itachi said soothingly in between breaths as Sasuke looked up at him with a mixture of panic and defiance.

"Go to hell, I'll never trust you" Sasuke growled, thankful that most of the fear stayed out of his voice.

"Sasuke, just shut up and enjoy this" Itachi said with a frustrated sigh, he wanted to make Sasuke see how good it would be to be with him, he planned to be extremely gentle, taking it slow but he also knew that Sasuke would do anything to avoid showing submission or that anything he was doing was feeling good so he'd just have to stumble thru and he'd stop only if Sasuke showed signs of pain.

Sasuke was trying to stop his body from trembling as he felt Itachis lips on his neck, this wasn't so bad, it was probably better than what was coming. He used thoughts like that to try and calm himself down, somehow make this better than it was, in reality he wanted to scream, cry, beg, and throw up from the panic that was whirling around in his head at the moment. Sasuke could feel his mind start to go into overdrive, feel it starting to break under the pressure of everything that had happened in the past two weeks, hell the past few months. Itachi didn't even seem to notice as he trailed kisses down Sasukes neck, his hands running down his body till they got to his belt line. Sasuke let out a small whimper when Itachi unbuttoned his pants and started to slide them down, slowly, it was as if he wanted to make Sasuke suffer thru this. He only paused when there was a commotion downstairs and Sasuke could have sworn he heard someone call his name but he could hardly hear anything over the sound of the man breathing next to his head and his own heartbeat.

Itachi finally got done playing and grabbed Sasukes boxers, yanking them down with his pants and smirking when Sasuke tried to cover himself by drawing his legs up. He couldn't stop the cry of pain when Itachi yanked his legs apart and settled himself between them. Itachi looked down at him apologetically and kissed him on the lips softly.

"P-please, Itachi, I'll be good, I promise I'll do whatever you want just please let me go, I won't even try to escape anymore" Sasuke said in a desperate tone, it felt like his mind was shattering with every second, he couldn't think straight, all he could really think about was the sheer panic that was going thru him, he only thought of getting away, thru any means.

"Sasuke, it's ok, I promise you'll like this" Itachi said as he unbuttoned Sasukes sleep shirt.

Sasuke felt ready to cry as Itachi started kissing and sucking on his bare chest, there was nothing he could do, he was helpless. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't shake him off and he was starting to rub his wrists raw with how much he was pulling against his bindings, hoping they would break, he could get away if he could use his hands. Sasuke was so busy trying to think of ways to get his hands free that he didn't realize that Itachi had undressed himself and was now settled between his legs again. Itachi was smiling down at him with a look that Sasuke didn't' recognize but it still scared him, everything scared him right now, all he could register was fear. Sasuke suddenly got an idea and pulled his head up to his hands, biting at the rope in a desperate attempt to free himself but he didn't even get thru the first few strands before Itachi pulled him back down with a frown.

Sasukes heart was pounding as he frantically looked around for anything to use to escape from this. Itachi frowned but decided to ignore this as he pulled out the lube to get him ready. Itachi poured a large amount of lube onto his fingers to be sure that he eliminated as much pain as possible, it was Sasukes first time so pain was pretty much guaranteed. Itachi put a finger at Sasukes entrance making him jump and cry out in fear until Itachi pulled it away. Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips gently, it was a little upsetting to him how much Sasuke was shaking and he began to wonder if this would help his fear or make it worse, either way he had to try. Itachi grabbed Sasukes cock and started to stroke it slowly, earning a cry of discomfort from Sasuke as he started to struggle again. Itachi waited a while before quickly pushing his finger into Sasukes entrance, making him cry out in pain and whimper as he began to move it, trying to get him as loose as possible, it was a little hard since he was doing everything to get away from the finger.

"Sasuke, if you keep struggling like this I might hurt you, you need to relax, when we get to the real thing, I'll stop if you can't handle it" Itachi said as he tried to sooth Sasukes nerves, Sasuke was shaking so bad that Itachi could feel the bed shaking with him.

"I can't handle it, I want to stop, please" Sasuke yelled desperately as he continued to struggle.

"It's going to hurt at first with this, the pleasure comes after this, just relax and let me take care of it, I know what I'm doing Sasuke" Itachi said soothingly, he was trying not to get offended by Sasukes desperation to get away, it was just a fear of the act, that's what he told himself and it was easy to believe since everyone was scared their first time, especially with this kind of sex.

Itachi slipped another finger in, kissing Sasuke softly on the lips when he cried out in pain and pulled against his bindings more, his wrists were now bleeding a bit but he didn't' care, he couldn't' help but try and get away. Itachi was trying to distract Sasuke from the pain by stroking him gently but it didn't seem to help much. When he was sure that Sasuke was ready he pushed the third finger in, grimacing at the cry of pain that came from Sasuke, he just kept telling himself that Sasuke would enjoy it after a while and started to search for the spot that would make Sasuke enjoy this. Itachi was sure that Sasuke was ready, he wasn't grimacing, just laying there panting and whimpering but he was determined to find that spot first. After another minute of searching he heard Sasuke gasp and let out a light moan that he tried to cover up. Itachi smirked and rubbed the spot again, a little harder this time, receiving the same reaction except the moan tat Sasuke let out was louder. He pulled his fingers out and poured a large amount onto his erection, covering as much as possible before positioning himself at Sasukes entrance.

"I'm going to push in now Sasuke, it will hurt for a bit but after you adjust you'll really like it" Itachi said soothingly as Sasuke just shook his head and pulled against his bindings desperately.

Sasuke was too tired to fight anymore, his wrists were raw and bleeding, his body ached from the strain of trying to get away and the hangover he still had, all he could get enough energy to do was shake his head and give his bindings another weak tug before a searing pain shot up his spine. Itachi covered Sasukes mouth when he started screaming in pain and couldn't help the grimace and slight panic when he wondered if he had prepared Sasuke enough. Itachi kept pushing in, slowly, until he was completely in Sasukes entrance. Sasuke was panting and groaning in pain as Itachi slowly took his hand away, placing several soft kisses on Sasukes lips.

"P-please stop, it hurts" Sasuke said with a cracked voice.

"It'll stop hurting, you just have to adjust to it, I promise that it will feel amazing once you adjust to it" Itachi said soothingly as he kissed Sasuke softly again, he was wishing that it didn't' have to be so painful for him but decided that he would make it worth it for him, he'd make him feel unparalleled pleasure.

After a while he tried pulling out a bit and stopped when Sasuke whimpered in pain, but he didn't' fight, he looked exhausted. Itachi just kept going slowly, pulling Sasukes hips up a bit to get a good angle to hit that spot. He thrust back in, smirking when he heard a strangled gasp and moan from Sasuke. He started to go a little faster being sure to hit that spot repeatedly, increasing both of their pleasure. Itachi couldn't help but pick up the speed and power of his thrusts as he heard Sasukes moans and gasps of pleasure as he hit the spot, growing in pleasure as he went harder slamming into the spot, craving the sounds of pleasure coming from Sasuke as he grabbed him and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Sasuke to cry out in pleasure as he finally came between them, nearly falling limp as Itachi followed him and came, pushing as deep into Sasuke as he could. Itachi looked down at Sasuke lovingly as he slowly passed out from exhaustion and pulled out, going to lay beside him and pulling him close.

Sasuke woke up and the first thing he realized was a horrible pain shooting up his spine when he tried to move. His back hurt and his legs were incredibly sore, his arms were so sore that he couldn't even move them without shooting pain an his neck was spasaming with every move, basically he couldn't ven twitch without severe pain. He looked around as much as he could and saw Itachi coming out of the bathroom with a small box and tried to move again as Itachi came over to him. Itachi looked down with a smile as he sat down next to Sasuke and reached over towards him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked shakily as he tried to pull away with a gasp of pain.

"Just stay still, I'm wrapping your wrists" Itachi said as he reached over to grab Sasukes wrist.

"I'm fine just leave me alone" Sasuke said in a dejected voice.

"They'll feel better if I wrap them" Itachi said as he reached for Sasukes wrist and began to examine it.

"Like you even care, just leave me alone" Sasuke groaned angrily.

"Sasuke, shut up and hold still so I can wrap your wrist" Itachi snapped, tho he wasn't' annoyed, he just wanted to fix the mess on Sasukes wrists, he'd have to take him to Zetsu later to get it fixed.

"Like I have a choice, I can't even move" Sasuke said in a dejected voice.

Itachi just ignored this and finished wrapping his wrists before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and getting up.

"That should be a little better, I'll take you down to Zetsu to get them healed properly later" Itachi said as he pulled the covers up over Sasuke and gently tucked him in.

"Just leave me alone" Sasuke muttered as he looked away, he didn't want to look at Itachi right now, or ever, he felt dirty and used and he was in pain, he just wanted to disappear.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and frowned as he walked away, this hadn't gone anything like what he had planned. He had wanted to show Sasuke that there was nothing to fear from sex, but it seemed he completely forgot about those damned emotions again, why did Sasuke have to have those, it would be so much easier if he didn't. Itachi sighed as he walked down stairs and into the cell room where he knew Konan would be, she had this thing of making sure that the captives were ok, like it actually mattered.

"You were right, rug it in and I may just decide to kill you and deal with Peins bitching" Itachi said with obvious annoyance.

"So you still don't get emotions, what did you do to him now?" Konan asked, thinking it was just a comment.

"I have no clue, but he seems to be depressed and moody and bitchy, I'm really close to killing him" Itachi said with a frown.

"No killing your brother Itachi" Konan scolded.

"You sound like my mother" Itachi replied with as he raised his eyebrow.

"Good then you should listen to me" Konan said with a smile.

"No, I killed my mother and my father, the only one I didn't kill is currently acting as if I did kill him, like he didn't enjoy it" Itachi muttered as Konan looked at him in confusion.

"You know if he's home sick then why don't you let him come down here, his sensei is asleep right now but he should wake up soon, maybe Sasuke will feel better if he can talk to someone he's more familiar with" Konan said, noticing the way Itachi frowned at that.

"Will it really work or is he just bugging you about Sasuke too much?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Actually he hasn't woken up since I got here, it's worth a try, or you may magically learn how to deal with emotions and fix him" Konan said sarcastically, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Fine, I'll try it, but Pein won't be too happy about it" Itachi said in an annoyed tone, he didn't like it when Pein was bitching at him.

"You just let me take care of Pein, I think I can get you enough time to sneak Sasuke down here to see his sensei" Konan said with a smirk.

"Ex-sensei" Itachi corrected her.

"Fine, whatever, just sneak him down in about an hour, I'll have Pein too busy to notice by then" Konan said with a smile.

"It'll take you that long?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, he's getting debriefed by Zetsu on the mission that you requested" Konan snapped, she hated when Itachi would get into a teasing mood, he always seemed to know what to say to make her flustered.

"Should make it easier for you then" Itachi said with a smirk as he walked away.

Konan just stood there with a look of pure shock, she couldn't believe that Itachi had just said that, he never told jokes like that, ever. Itachi was always very serious, when he teased her it was rare and it was usually only her or Kisame that he would tease, he always pissed Deidara off but that was different. Itachi Uchiha had just made a joke, a good one, embarrassing, but good, this was too weird.

Ok, so I bet you can't guess what happens in the next chapter. Well you'll have to wait anyway cause we haven't written it yet. Ok so interesting things are about to happen, my friend apparently had 'ideas' for the next chapter, she said it in a creepy way so be prepared people her mind is just as twisted as my own, which is pretty twisted, who knows what Sasuke is in for next, but this is kinda fun. Sasuke and Itachi would probably kill me if they were real. Anyway I hope you liked it, let me know in the reviews, button at the bottom, for those who don't know. Also any ideas are more than welcome one idea from a previous review will be used in later chapters, and the reviewer will get full credit, of course, I don't' like stealing ideas. Thanks for reading and we'll update as soon as we can, it really depends on when we can get away from studies.


	7. paybacks a bitch

Sasuke woke up again and was instantly depressed as he remembered what had happened. He'd been used, raped, by his own brother, the one he used to look up to during his childhood, he couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to actually believe that he was safe when Itachi said that struggling was a turn off to him, Sasuke felt incredibly dirty at the moment. But there was one huge problem, a problem that no matter how much he tried he couldn't get rid of it. What was that problem you ask? The major hard on he had at the moment, he could lie and say it was a dream about a girl but it wasn't , in his dream the events of that morning were all that had played and he was painfully aware of the effects as he looked down to see the bulge, his cheeks instantly heating up. No matter how much he tried to deny it, mainly to himself, the main reason he felt dirty wasn't because Itachi had raped him. It was because he had liked it, actually once Itachi had thrust in and hit that spot, Sasuke had loved it, wanted more, wanted to beg him to go faster, to never stop. He had experienced a completely different level of pleasure that he couldn't even begin to describe and it was thoroughly pissing him off. He couldn't' be righteously angry about it when he had secretly enjoyed it at the end of it. Sasuke sighed as he got up, wincing from the pain that shot up his spine and starting to rethink the part of enjoying it, it didn't' seem like the pleasure was worth the amount of pain involved.

Sasuke made it to the bathroom and turned the cold water on, he'd be damned if he was going to jack off to the thought of Itachi raping him, no matter how amazing it felt. Sasuke was grumbling and hissing from the cold water when Itachi popped his head in to see what was going on.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked, dreading the answer.

"Would you go the hell away, do you think that I don't have any right to privacy because you poured your sperm in my ass, get the fuck out, why the hell would you even think I would want to see you again after that, I don't, get out and stay away from me you jerk, it's not like I liked it or anything" Sasuke yelled, confusing even himself as he drew his head back into the shower.

Itachi just left the room, thoroughly confused as he went to the sitting area of his room, that was strange, definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Did Sasuke really just describe the action of his climax with 'pouring his sperm in his ass'? That was weird, even for Sasuke, maybe he had hit his head at some point. Itachi would have connected the rest of it, like the look on Sasukes face but that one way of wording it had thrown him so far off that he didn't even realize that Sasuke didn't' look mad or upset, he looked embarrassed, like he'd just been caught doing something dirty. Konan walked in with a stern look, her hair dishelved and her makeup a bit messed up and Itachi looked at her in shock.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked as he looked up at the obviously displeased Konan.

"I can't distract him, not when he makes comments like Sasuke showed more enthusiasm when Itachi was pounding him this morning" Konan said with an angry glare.

"Don't glare at me, it's not my fault that he falls short in bed" Itachi said with a smirk.

"That's not what I'm upset about Itachi and you know it, Sasuke is 14 years old" Konan snapped angrily.

"Yes, I know that" Itachi said as he waited for her to get to her point.

"He's too young for that, and I doubt that he went from disliking you and calling you a bastard and yelling for sanctuary against your molestation to begging you to take him" Konan snapped as Itachi froze, she knew.

"I may have been a little forceful with him at first but from the sounds he was making this morning, I really don't' think that it was bad for him, he was loving it and he was drunk off his ass when yelling for sanctuary" Itachi said defensively.

"That's not the point, he's too young, you should have waited, what if he got hurt, what if he couldn't' handle it, this isn't a normal sexual relationship, it's dangerous Itachi, if he got hurt you'd never even notice it, he could just think the pain is normal and write it off and slowly bleed to death, all because you couldn't deal with a fucking erection" Konan ranted as Sasuke stood in the doorway with a shocked look, how had Konan found out?

"I'm fine, the only thing that hurts is my wrists and my back, the bastard doesn't hold back" Sasuke grumbled as he started to pull on his clothes under the robe he stole from Itachis closet.

"You look good in that robe" Itachi said with a smirk as Konan glared at him.

"I like mine better, but I don't' have it since I'm stuck here instead of at my home, where my things are, my friends, the only family I've known since you murdered my mother and my cat" Sasuke said as Itachi groaned and laid his head down on the back of the couch, now the real bitching started.

Itachi had a bemused expression as they walked down the steps, Sasuke had a big smirk as he listened to Konan snarling at Itachi like a rabid dog.

"His cat Itachi, how hard would it have been to bring his cat, that's a pet, it's like a child, you made him leave his child behind Itachi" Konan snapped as they went into the kitchen, everyone stopped to stare at the scene, Konan was going off, which was always amusing when directed at someone other than you.

"He didn't want to bring the cat, I asked, he was worried about it going into labor and I must agree, with the weather and the traveling conditions, no carrier, it would have been a risk to the cats life" Itachi said with a frown.

"Didn't stop you from trying to kick her tho" Sasuke grumbled as he glared back at Itachi who flipped him off, it was actually highly amusing, Itachi never flipped anyone off before, at least not that Sasuke knew of.

"You tried to kick his pregnant cat? Itachi Uchiha, how could you be so cruel, to openly attack something that is obviously special to someone like that, and don't' say that it wasn't obviously special, he wouldn't' have kept it as a pet if it wasn't special to him" Konan yelled as Sasuke sat down with a satisfied smirk.

"You know he's going to kill you for this un?" Deidara said as he watched Itachi shoot glares down at Sasuke.

"Paybacks a bitch, aint it Itachi?" Sasuke asked with a big smirk as Itachi turned to face Konan again.

"Fine, I'm sorry I kicked at the mangy beast" Itachi snapped as he sat next to Sasuke.

"Payback for what un?" Deidara asked curiously, they had all heard what happened that morning, except Konan since she was at the store, hell the new captives even heard it, boy were they unhappy about it, they were putting up one hell of a fight to go up and stop it.

"I'm sure she'll get to it, she's still on her first point" Sasuke said, surprised when Zetsu placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Eat this, all of it, and drink this and this, it'll build up strength" Zetsu said as he sprinkled something into the glass of milk and something else into the orange juice.

"What did you just put into those?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"The milk will help with the mess on your wrists, the orange juice is a chakra booster, your system isn't responding right and I'm not listening to Itachi bitch about his new little boyfriend dieing" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"I'm not his boyfriend, I'm his brother" Sasuke growled as he glared up at the plant like man.

"Whatever you say, but you may have an easier time convincing everyone when we didn't' just spend the morning listening to your, enthusiastic responses" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Go to hell" Sasuke snapped.

"I'll meet you there" Zetsu said with a smirk as he walked off.

"And another thing, you didn't bring him hardly any clothes, what is he supposed to wear, you aren't the same size, your clothes will fall off of him, you could have at least packed him more clothes than you did" Konan yelled angrily as Itachi began to tune her out.

"Don't you tune me out Itachi, you're taking him shopping for clothes, nice ones, you didn't even bring him extra sandals" Konan yelled angrily.

"I packed all of his clothes, the only thing I didn't' pack was his robe, it was so tattered that I didn't' even bother, he didn't have extra sandals, I thought that I just wasn't looking in the right place but he said he only had one pair" Itachi said with obvious annoyance.

"Then you should take him shopping anyway, don't argue, after trying something so dangerous, you owe it to him, you jackass" Konan yelled as Itachi started to zone out again.

"You're taking him out to dinner too" Konan snapped as Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"Are you suggesting I take him on a date?" Itachi asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, after that, he deserves it, and you'll take him to someplace nice, not a fast food place" Konan snapped as Sasuke tried to keep from choking on his food.

"Hell no, I don't want to go on a date with him" Sasuke yelled as he pointed at Itachi.

"You two will go out and talk this shit over or I lock you in a room with a drunk Hidan for the next two days" Konan yelled with a crazy glint.

"So, take him on a date, right, got it" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked looking like he'd rather spend time with the drunk Hidan.

"Why are you upset about it, I'm the one losing money here" Itachi said with a frown.

"At least with Hidan, I'd have someone worth talking to" Sasuke grumbled as he picked at his food, he thought of getting up and leaving but Zetsu was glaring, he was pretty sure he'd be drug back into the kitchen to finish it.

"Very nice outlook on it" Pein said with a smirk as Itachi glared at him.

"You're close to me just getting a bunch of sexy outfits for you when we go shopping" Itachi said as Sasuke choked again.

"Go to hell, I'm never wearing that, or any others that your sick mind convinces you to buy, it's a waste of your money, you perverted asshole" Sasuke said putting emphasis on this comment for Itachis benefit, saying it normally didn't seem to have any effect.

"Then you should probably try being civil" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm fine with what I have, it's been enough for missions and hanging out with my friends so it should be enough for staying here, I don't' want anything from you" Sasuke said as he finished his glass of milk and left, frowning when he noticed Itachi following him.

"Would you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked as he turned to see Itachi glaring at him and became instantly wary.

Itachi grabbed his collar, pulling him up the stairs and into the room where he threw him onto the bed. Sasuke quickly backed up, trying to put distance between them but Itachi grabbed his ankle and pulled him back, seeing Sasuke flinch didn't help his anger.

"Why can't you just accept that I want to help you and take care of you?" Itachi asked with a glare.

"Maybe because of the fact that you took me from my home, molested me, raped me, you've taken everything from me, how can you expect me to believe such bullshit about caring about me, you just wanted me closer so you could watch me suffer" Sasuke snapped as he backed up again, he really needed to learn to shut up when Itachi had him pinned like this.

Sure he had liked it, at the end, the pain before that was not something he wanted again and he was still dealing with the after effects. Itachi was towering over him with a glare as he tried to slowly back away from Itachi, which wasn't a good idea since it just seemed to amuse Itachi.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you seem pretty nervous" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke just glared up at him, if Itachi thought it was fun to watch him suffer then fine, but he wasn't' going to shout that he was nervous or scared of what would happen.

Itachi smirked and placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder, pinning him to the bed.

"Get off" Sasuke growled trying to push him off, he hated that Itachi was stronger than him, even being even matched would have been better than being weaker than Itachi.

"You really think that I want to watch you suffer?" Itachi asked with an evil glint in his eye.

Sasuke just glared up at him, wincing when the glare returned, he had a bad feeling that his hell had just begun. Itachi still had Sasuke pinned to the bed as he ran his other hand from Sasukes chest to his belt line and gave it a teasing tug, frowning when Sasuke jumped and looked like he wanted to cry as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. It was like he was trying to prepare himself for untold pain, it was really pissing Itachi off, he knew that Sasuke had liked it, he wouldn't have been moaning if he hadn't liked it. Itachi leaned down and forced Sasuke to face him frowning when he saw that his eyes were still tightly shut and he was biting his lip to try and stop the trembling of his body.

"Did you really hate it that much?" Itachi asked, feeling incredibly guilty when Sasuke cringed at just the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, whatever it was that upset you, I take it back, I won't say it again, please, it still hurts" Sasuke said hating himself for showing so much weakness.

Itachi looked down in shock and quickly let Sasuke go as he realized that he had just succeeded in scaring the crap out of him again. He was mentally hitting himself when Sasuke slowly backed up against the headboard, watching Itachi nervously.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said earning a look of surprise and suspicion from Sasuke.

"For what?" Sasuke asked still watching him warily, and jumping a bit when Itachi sat at the footboard of the bed with a sigh.

"For this morning, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't realize that it would upset you so much" Itachi said with a guilty look.

"Why should you be sorry, that's what you grabbed me for, it's not like I didn't know it was coming" Sasuke said dejectedly as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"That's not what I brought you here for, I just wanted to show you that it wasn't anything to be afraid of, that it felt good, I didn't' even think about how your first time would be a scary thing or how no matter how it felt physically you might not like it emotionally" Itachi said as Sasuke looked at him with growing suspicion.

"So you really feel guilty about raping me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he glared at Itachi.

"Yes, ok, I feel guilty about forcing you" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Then can I go home?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"You are home Sasuke, we'll go shopping later for clothes and sandals, I don't know why you felt the need to have such a small selection of clothing" Itachi said as he got up and started to get ready to leave.

"I have enough clothes, I've never needed more than that" Sasuke said defensively.

"Ok, but you could have gotten more than that tho, surely you have enough money, all the clans money went to you" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Is that why you grabbed me, you want the money that was given to me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as Itachi mentally smacked himself.

"No Sasuke, I don't care, I make more than enough here, I was just trying to say that you shouldn't short yourself" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Well you were misinformed, I don't' have that much money" Sasuke said with a frown, if that's what he was after then he'd have to talk to the elders.

"I know you got all of the money Sasuke, I even know how much you got, unless you have found a way to spend 8 million dollars in just six years, you have enough money" Itachi said pausing at the look of shock on Sasukes face.

"Eight million? That's impossible the elders told me that it was just a million, that's why they set up a ration for me so that I wouldn't spend it all at once without realizing it, I get what's left when I turn 18" Sasuke said watching Itachi suspiciously, if he thought he was getting that much money then he was wrong, it didn't even exist.

"I knew I should have left a balance sheet with the hokage, the damn elders seemed to feel righteous enough to scalp about 7 million dollars from the clan before giving it to you, not surprising tho" Itachi muttered a little angrily as he drug Sasuke from the room.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Itachi put the cuff on him again, he hated that cuff.

"To get you clothes, decent ones" Itachi said as he pulled him to the door and released the barrier.

"Itachi why do you have him cuffed to you?" Konan asked sternly.

"If I don't then he'll try to run off and probably get caught by Orochimaru" Itachi said as Sasuke froze.

"Orochimarus base is around here? Which one, do you know which one it is?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"I believe he calls it the manda base" Sasori said giving Sasuke a curious look, they all knew that Orochimaru had marked Sasuke with the curse seal but he wasn't there long enough for them to know that he had actually joined him for a while, except Itachi, he knew.

"Great, I'm not sure which is worse, being chained to you or the possibility of getting chained up in that damn chamber again" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"What chamber?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"None of your business, I don't have to tell you anything about what happened there or anywhere, nosey bastard" Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms, Itachi just sighed and headed for the door.

"This should be a fun trip" Itachi said sarcastically as he pulled Sasuke out the door.

Ok, so it took a little while but with the stupid m.a.p test coming up we have homework up to the ceiling right now, we're lucky to get any time to write. Anyway we hope that you liked this chapter, we worked hard on it to try and explain the last chapter a bit and set up a base for future chapters. Please tell us what you all think, and if you have any suggestions. We will update as soon as we possibly can. Thanks for reading.


	8. the date

"Can't we take a break already?" Sasuke groaned as they flew thru the trees.

"We've only been going for five minutes, how can you already be tired?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"It hurts to jump around like this you ass" Sasuke snapped as Itachi sighed and scoped out a clearing for them to stop in.

"I don't see why it would hurt" Itachi grumbled, thinking that Sasuke was just being a pain to annoy him.

"Just shut up, can't you just leave me at least a little dignity in this?" Sasuke growled as he went to sit down on a rock and quickly decided against it when a pain shot thru his spine, maybe jumping around like that made it worse, he was able to sit at the house.

Sasuke just sighed and decided that maybe it would be easier to just push himself and get this nightmare over with.

"Nevermind, lets just go" Sasuke said dejectedly as Itachi glared at him.

"You said you needed a break so we're taking a break" Itachi snapped as he grumbled about Sasuke just being a brat.

"Fine, whatever, I just want this day to be over" Sasuke said with a sigh stared around him, he really wanted to sit down, his legs were killing him but sitting hurt worse, not only did it hurt his lower back but his ass was still really sore.

"I don't see why you're being such a pain, it's only shopping" Itachi grumbled as he glared at Sasuke.

"I don't want to go shopping, it's just another thing that you'll hold over my head, the fact that you bought me clothes, I don't need clothes, I already have some" Sasuke grumbled as he continued to look thru the trees warily, he was really uneasy already and being a clearing that was in the middle of the forest wasn't helping.

"Well you asked for a break, so sit down and rest up already, I don't want to have to make multiple stops on the way there" Itachi said with obvious annoyance.

"I'm fine with standing" Sasuke muttered as he looked away, he really didn't want Itachi to see how vulnerable he was feeling right now, he wasn't sure what would happen if Itachi knew.

"Just sit down Sasuke" Itachi snapped as he shoved Sasuke down onto the rock, freezing when he hear the grunt of pain from Sasuke when he hit the rock and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard" Itachi grumbled as he turned away with a guilty look.

"F-fine, I'm fine" Sasuke grunted as he yelled every curse word he knew in his head, jumping thru trees had definitely made it worse, it didn't hurt this bad at the base.

Itachi looked down to see Sasuke trying to slowly lift himself back up and finally realized that Sasuke wasn't faking it as he bent down to try and help him up.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked, a little softer now that he realized that he was being an ass.

"I already said I was fine" Sasuke snapped, but his voice cracked a bit as a stab of pain made its way up his back as he moved.

"Come on, we'll find a cave somewhere and let you rest a bit" Itachi said as Sasukes eyes flew open.

"N-no, I'm fine, really, let's just go" Sasuke said quickly, he didn't like the idea of being stuck in a cave with Itachi, not after what had happened that morning.

"Sasuke, you're obviously in pain, we shouldn't push it until we know why" Itachi said sternly as he pulled Sasuke up, grimacing at the grunt of pain from being moved too fast.

"I already know why I'm pain, I can handle it, lets just go" Sasuke said as he tried to walk off.

"You aren't going to be able to make it thru the day if you can't even sit down" Itachi said with a frown.

"They have cushions on their chairs at stores and restaurants so I should be fine, can we please just go, I just want to get this over with" Sasuke said he pointedly tugged against the chain.

"Is the cuff hurting your wrist?" Itachi asked, trying to find any way to ease Sasukes pain.

"No, it's fine" Sasuke said as Itachi reluctant jumped up to the trees with him.

"Maybe we should take you by the doctor while we're at the village, they might be able to fix you up a bit" Itachi said with a frown as he looked at Sasuke, who was now pointedly ignoring him.

"You can't just ignore me this whole time, you're going to have to give input with the clothes at least" Itachi said with a glare, still nothing, Sasuke was giving him the silent treatment for trying to be nice, Itachi really felt like pushing him into a rock again and just letting him scramble his own way up.

"So you're fine with having sex again tonight, that's great, I thought you'd never come around" Itachi said with a smirk as he looked over at Sasuke, he had a grimace on his face and looked over at Itachi warily before quickly looking ahead again.

Sasuke just stayed quiet, sure he could say that he never wanted to do that again but if he agreed and just did it then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad, especially if he gained Itachis trust enough to leave the restraints off during it. Sasuke just looked forward, the faster they got done the sooner they'd get back and maybe if they got back early then he'd be allowed to rest for a bit first.

"So you're just not going to talk to me anymore?" Itachi asked with a glare, he was really getting tired of this.

"Great more pain, humiliation and I'll be closer to a mental breakdown, yay, happy?" Sasuke snapped as he sped up, he may not fight when it's happening but he was going to make sure that it was known how much he hated this.

"If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all" Itachi grumbled, now he knew why his mother always told them that.

"I tried that, you didn't like that either" Sasuke grumbled as he tried to speed up again.

"What's your hurry" Itachi asked with a smirk, maybe Sasuke was willing to do something with him tonight.

"I want this day to be over, I hate shopping, I hate eating out, the sooner it's over the better" Sasuke said as Itachi looked at him skeptically.

"Hn, I understand the shopping, but you hate eating out?" Itachi asked as he looked over at Sasuke.

"I don't like having people stare at me while I eat, tho I guess I'll get that no matter what now" Sasuke said with a sigh, they all watched him at the base too.

"I'll tell them to stop staring" Itachi said with a sigh, maybe there was still a chance that Sasuke was covering the fact that he liked it and wanted to do it again, he was in a hurry to get back and he only sped up after the quip about having sex again, even tho it was a joke.

"You do it too, it's not just them, the only one that isn't staring is Tobi and Hidan" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone

"What are you talking about, last night they sat on either side of you and just blatantly stared at you the entire time.

"Hidan was so drunk that he thought I was a giant spider and Tobi was actually asleep the whole time" Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know that Tobi was asleep?" Itachi asked curiously.

"He snored a couple of times and his breathing was too even timed to be awake" Sasuke said with a sigh as the village came into view.

"You want some ice cream or something?" Itachi asked, trying to make up for how he acted earlier.

"What are you being so nice for?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as he glared at Itachi.

"I was out of line before, I shouldn't have acted like that, you were in pain and I was being an ass about stopping for a bit" Itachi said honestly as Sasuke continued to glare.

"Whatever, I hate sweets" Sasuke said, earning a surprised look from Itachi.

"How can you hate sweets, they're the lifeline of kids" Itachi said in shock.

"I just hate sweets" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You used to love that cherry chocolate ice cream that we'd get while dad was out" Itachi said in disbelief.

"I started hating that when I couldn't stop thinking of that song that mom sang when she gave it to us and would sit there and sing while we ate it" Sasuke said with a frown, now that ice cream just made him depressed.

"So you wrote off sweets altogether?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"I just don't like fucking sweets Itachi, get over it, no matter how much you bitch, I'm not going to like them again" Sasuke snapped as Itachi looked at him skeptically.

"Ok then we'll get something else then" Itachi said uncertainly as he watched Sasuke, they were now walking thru town and he was watching Sasuke closely to see what he was interested in, apparently he didn't know him as much as he thought, Sasuke had changed.

Itachi sighed as he remembered the constant smiles, the laughing, the annoying persistence of training with his aniki. Now Sasuke didn't smile, he didn't laugh as much, and he was trying to get away from Itachi instead of closer. He watched him closely and smirked when Sasukes eyes lingered on the fruit stand that was on the sidewalk and walked up to it.

"How about fruit, you like fruit don't you?" Itachi asked as he drug Sasuke over.

"Some" Sasuke said as Itachi frowned at him.

"Well pick something" Itachi said as he grabbed a basket, it was good to have fruits around.

Sasuke grabbed a single tomato and Itachi looked at him as if he was strange.

"So you like tomatoes?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Yeah, so what, they're good" Sasuke said defensively.

Itachi just shrugged and started piling fruit into the large basket, he got some bananas, apples, oranges, grapes, a couple of peaches and emptied half the tray of tomatoes before handing it to the man at the stand to be wrapped for transport. They paid for the fruits and Itachi smiled a little as he watched Sasuke slowly eat the tomato he had grabbed while looking around, probably taking in all possible escape routes in case of attack, that's what Itachi had done. Sasuke finished looking around and finished his tomato right before they got to the clothing store that Itachi was looking for.

"They have some nice clothes here, I'm sure you'll like them" Itachi said as he drug Sasuke into the store.

"What's so special about these?" Sasuke asked as he held up a shirt, it looked like any old shirt to him.

"It's silk" Itachi said with a skeptical look as Sasuke put it back and walked away.

"Hn, so it's not even worth the money they're asking for it, it may look nice and fancy but it wouldn't stand up to anything" Sasuke muttered as he looked around, he finally found something that looked halfway decent and held it up.

"You realize that you're looking at the cheap rack right?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Hn, what does it matter, so it's not expensive, it doesn't mean it isn't a good shirt" Sasuke said with a shrug as Itachi put it back with a frown.

"I'm starting to really worry about you, go pick out something that's actually nice and comfortable" Itachi said with a frown.

"What's so wrong with cotton, that's what I always wear" Sasuke said defensively.

"What's wrong is that it looks cheap" Itachi said with another frown.

"So what, if it's comfortable and durable then why does it matter if it looks cheap?" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Itachi.

"How are you my brother?" Itachi asked with an overdramatic sigh.

"I wouldn't know the only verification we had was killed by you and you don't act like a brother, at least not one that's worth having" Sasuke snapped as he tried to go back to the clothes that he liked.

"Very funny" Itachi said with a bemused expression.

"I just don't know many big brothers who would rape their younger sibling" Sasuke said as he glared at Itachi.

"Would you shut up" Itachi snapped as he drug Sasuke over to some fishnet shirts.

"No, I won't, there's nothing you can do about it either, your main threat just went out the window this morning" Sasuke snapped as Itachi handed him a fishnet shirt.

"What the hell is this, this isn't a shirt" Sasuke said as he glared at the fishnet shirt that Itachi handed him.

"It's called fashion Sasuke" Itachi said with obvious amusement.

"What are you a girl? Next thing I know you'll be dragging me into a makeup shop and telling me what color lip gloss is in this season, I don't think even my team mate is this obsessed with fashion and she's the girliest person I know" Sasuke said as Itachi glared at him.

"You just have no sense of style" Itachi said with a sigh.

"No I have my own sense of style, I don't see the point of following after a bunch of idiots who think they know what looks good, I like my own style of clothing, it looks nice, it's durable, and I can move around in it without worrying about it getting caught on a branch, that netting won't just scrape past a close branch" Sasuke said as he stuck his finger thru it for emphasis.

"You're impossible, don't you want to at least look good while you're fighting?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"What does it matter if my clothes end up getting me killed, it's scratchy too, a distraction on the battle field, you're supposed to avoid the others torturing you, not beat them to it in the name of fashion" Sasuke said as he threw the shirt back at Itachi.

"Fine, we'll get the damn cotton shirts" Itachi snapped as he went back over and grabbed the shirt that Sasuke had earlier.

"Hn, you realize that even if you get me clothes, I probably won't wear them" Sasuke said as he frowned at the shirt.

"I have no problem with that, you're welcome to go naked any time" Itachi said with a smirk as he looked up and down Sasukes body.

"I meant that I'm more likely to just cycle thru the ones that I have" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked with obvious annoyance as he looked around for some similar shirts.

"Because my clothes all have the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirts, the lady at the leaf village shop does that for me whenever I buy clothes there" Sasuke said as Itachi frowned at him again.

"Now you're just trying to be difficult, that symbol isn't easy to do if you don't know it Sasuke, lets not bother the nice owners here with it" Itachi said as he picked out another shirt.

"Fine but I don't wear red" Sasuke said with a frown as he looked at the shirt that Itachi picked out for him.

"Why not, red is a great color" Itachi said slightly offended that Sasuke would be prejudice against his favorite color.

"I hate red" Sasuke said simply as he picked up a blue shirt.

"How could you hate red?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Blood is red, that's all I think about when I try to remember mom" Sasuke said, pointedly looking away from Itachi who looked a little guilty at the moment.

"Ok, fine so do you like the color green?" Itachi asked as he picked up a dark green shirt.

"Hell no, I spent too long looking at Gai and Lee in those green jumpsuits" Sasuke said with a shudder as he remembered those horrible jumpsuits.

"Good reason for that one" Itachi said with a disturbed look as he put the shirt back quickly.

"Do you like black?" Itachi asked uncertainly as he picked up a black shirt.

"Yeah, black is ok" Sasuke said with a shrug, he only had three colors that he liked to wear, black, blue and white, that's all he would wear, unless ordered to wear anything else on a mission.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you just hated everything and I should just put you in a corner with a little book to write your dark poems about how life is horrible" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared up at him.

"I hate you" Sasuke growled as he stalked off.

"The emo returns" Itachi yelled earning confused looks from the other shoppers.

"Do you always cause a scene when you go out?" Sasuke asked in obvious annoyance.

"Do you always have to be a little brat?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I probably wouldn't be as bratty if you hadn't raped me and decided to go shopping the same day, do you realize how painful it is to have something like that shoved into such a small area" Sasuke snapped, earning a frown from Itachi.

"You didn't seem to mind after I hit your sweet spot" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke blushed.

"Hn, the pain that came before and after that, not worth it for that little bit of enjoyment, especially if it's with someone who's such an inconsiderate ass" Sasuke snapped, he was really starting to piss Itachi off, he wasn't inconsiderate, he was extremely considerate.

"Ok well I think that we have enough clothes for now, we'll get you some sandals and go grab something to eat before finding a place to turn if for the night" Itachi said as Sasuke looked up at him warily.

"We're going back to the base aren't we?" Sasuke asked a little nervously, sure he was thinking of just giving in anyway to make it easier on his body but he was hoping for a little hope in getting away in the form of Konan and Hidans need to get him drunk.

"No, it's getting late and you had enough problems getting out here so we'll stay at an inn until tomorrow and then we'll grab some breakfast and head back" Itachi said with a smirk as he led Sasuke into another shop to get him sandals.

Sasuke protested the sandals, saying that he didn't need any and then argued about going to a fancy restaurant which he lost as well. Itachi had started out detesting the idea of being forced to take Sasuke out, now it was a challenge to get Sasuke to realize that he was a good guy. Sasuke was sitting there brooding as he tugged at his jacket again and glared at Itachi, who had forced him into said jacket and a tie, both of which were itchy.

"Why did you have to take me here, everyone is staring and this coat and tie are itchy" Sasuke said with a frown as he shifted in his seat again, he was still sore from that morning.

"This is the best restaurant in the village, so stop fidgeting, you're the one drawing their attention" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow, he had been staring at Sasuke since they came in and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Maybe because I'm chained to the table" Sasuke grumbled as he stared down at the plate that was set there just to look classy, they never actually put anything on these plates.

"I had to, I tried letting you go without the cuff and you tried to run off" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I forgot that I was supposed to just go thru this hell without complaining" Sasuke said as Itachi frowned at him.

Sasuke just stared at the table, he was really trying not to be bothered by all the people staring at him but it was really upsetting to be gawked at when you were being singled out as either a victim or a delinquent or someone who couldn't be trusted.

"It's really amazing to me how people forget common manners when they find something slightly different, they really should learn to either mind their own business or speak their opinions to the people that they are ogling" Itachi said rather loudly to be heard around the restaurant, there were awkward coughs and at one point a man muttered the words 'damn fags' which really got Itachi worked up.

"You may think you're clever but we're brothers you moron" Itachi called with obvious amusement.

"They might not get that idea if you would stop staring" Sasuke said with a glare as Itachi smirked at him.

"Have you noticed something odd Sasuke, a difference of any kind" Itachi asked as everyone looked at them curiously.

"No, would you just tell me why you've been staring like a moron" Sasuke snapped, quickly losing patience.

Itachi just smirked again and started poking at his own mouth as he bared his teeth. Sasuke looked at him, slightly confused until he finally caught on and poked at his teeth and his eyes widened, he had grown his teeth at some point.

"Why didn't you just tell me that my fangs were grown out?" Sasuke asked with obvious annoyance.

"Because it was far more amusing to make you wonder about it" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke threw a spoon at him that he quickly caught between his fingers.

"They must be ninja from one of those villages" Someone whispered.

"The younger one has fangs, is he a vampire?" a woman asked nervously.

"I'm not a vampire, why does everyone always think that? There are no such things as vampires" Sasuke snapped as everyone shrank back.

"I don't think they believe you Sasuke" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the snobbish people.

"Great, I've gone from fag to freak, that's wonderful, at this rate I'll never get a girlfriend" Sasuke said with a sigh as the waiter brought them some water.

"Why did you have to pick a fancy restaurant, we could have gone to a nice café or a ramen shop but you have to choose the place that attracts snobs" Sasuke grumbled as he stared at his water.

"I was trying to be nice" Itachi said with a frown, isn't this what you were supposed to do, he did this with guys all the time and they were all flattered that he wanted to spend so much on them.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke said as he stared at the table cloth, there wasn't anything here that he liked and he didn't like the type of people here.

"You could be a little more grateful, I don't usually spend this much on a date" Itachi said with a frown.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm just really tired, why can't we just grab a burger on the way to whatever inn we end up at?" Sasuke asked with a grimace as someone coughed out the word fag, again.

"If I hear the word fag again I swear I'll kiss him right here" Itachi said with a glare.

"That's extremely inappropriate" Someone yelled indignantly.

"Damn fags, go get a room" Someone else called as Itachi got up and went towards Sasuke.

"Don't even try it, I swear I'll kill you, Itachi, back up, whoever yelled that is dead if he actually kisses me, I will find you" Sasuke yelled as Itachi smirked at him, Sasuke was practically on the floor as Itachi smirked down at him.

"We're supposed to be fags, just ask them, they clearly say that we're gay for eachother" Itachi said as everyone watched them.

"I knew this place was going to be hell, you all suck" Sasuke yelled as Itachi looked down at him with a smirk.

"You wanna just grab a burger little brother?" Itachi asked as Sasuke glared at him.

"Yes, lets get out of here before they convince you to do something worse and don't try to kiss me, I'll break your fucking nose if you do" Sasuke growled as he cautiously got up, watching Itachi cautiously as he undid his cuff and hooked them together.

"Relax, I'm not going to kiss you, I was joking, like you wouldn't' have liked it" Itachi said as they walked out.

"I probably would have tried to kill you" Sasuke growled as everyone glared at them.

"You know you'd like it" Itachi said teasingly.

"Yeah, of course, almost as much as castration, it all just sounds great" Sasuke said sarcastically as they walked out of the restaurant and down the street.

"You really don't have to be so opposed to it you know" Itachi said with a frown as Sasuke pulled the tie off and quickly shrugged out of the jacket.

"Lets just grab a burger and go to bed?" Sasuke grumbled as he looked away.

"Alright, do you want your own bed too?" Itachi asked with a frown as they walked down the street, if he said yes then he'd have to bribe the inn keeper to say that they had no doubles left.

"Yeah right, no matter what I say, I'll end up sharing a bed with you in the end, what was your plan if I said that I wanted my own bed, bribe the inn keeper or break the other bed?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi who was slightly shocked.

"That's a bold accusation" Itachi said with an offended tone.

"Breaking the other bed would be my guess, it would be the more subtle way to deny me the freedom of sleeping without you plastered to my back" Sasuke said with a frown as they came up to a quick order burger stand.

"Hn, I was going for the inn keeper but now that you mention it we could get a double and just break one of the beds" Itachi said with a grin.

"Just get one damn bed" Sasuke said dejectedly, there wasn't much choice for him either way, if Itachi wanted to do something to him, he couldn't stop him.

"Ok, I was kidding by the way, tonight you need to just rest, it was far more taxing on you than I thought it would be, I should have thought that thru more, I shouldn't have made you travel so soon after" Itachi said, trying to think of a way to apologize.

"Yeah, that kinda sucked, all the way around, but what do I know, I'm just the prodigies stupid little brother" Sasuke snapped with a frown.

"Don't say that, you sound like our idiot father" Itachi growled angrily.

"Well he was right, I'll never compare to you, I tired to be a great ninja and ended up being your sex toy instead" Sasuke said as they grabbed their food and headed towards an inn at the end of the walkway.

"You're not my toy Sasuke and our father was a pathetic worm, don't ever quote him again Sasuke" Itachi growled earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Of course, they all were, right, that's why you murdered them" Sasuke said, still glaring at him.

"Not all of them, some of them were innocent, some of them didn't deserve the consequences that our father brought upon them, but that's nothing for you to worry about" Itachi said as he got the key for their room and led Sasuke up the stairs, the inn keeper had even given them a little bag with the key.

Itachi set up the usual barriers to keep Sasuke from running off and took the cuff off as he looked in the bag and started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"This" Itachi said as he held up a bottle of clear liquid, lube.

Itachi emptied the rest of the bag onto the dresser and chuckled at the contents. There was another bottle of lube, a bunch of condoms and a dildo/vibrator on the dresser.

"Great, like you need more encouragement" Sasuke said, looking a little uneasy as he looked at the things on the desk.

"Well at least they're advertising safe sex" Itachi said with a grin as he held up the condoms.

"Yeah, safe" Sasuke muttered as he drew his knees up to his chest on the bed.

"Well, we don't need any of this right now, what we need is a good nights sleep, we'll even sleep in, she gave us an extra night so tomorrow we'll go running around town or just take a nice slow walk back to the base, they won't miss us" Itachi said as Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"I don't get you" Sasuke said with a glare.

"What do you mean little brother?" Itachi asked as he threw himself on the bed next to Sasuke and flipped the tv onto a classical music station that they could sleep to.

"You have the perfect opportunity to do whatever you want to me, you even have everything you need handed to you and you do nothing" Sasuke said with a suspicious look.

"You say you don't want to so we won't, I'll just seduce you back at the base, without the bindings and with that little outfit" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, great" Sasuke muttered as he stared at his feet.

"Just go to sleep Sasuke, I'm tired and I for one am looking forward to spending time with my brother tomorrow, just spending time, no sex, no group of loud annoying people that are trying to get you drunk, just having some fun, you're 14 you need to have fun" Itachi said with a sigh as he pulled Sasuke down on the bed.

"The only thing that's fun for me is sparing with Naruto and hanging out with my team" Sasuke said with a sigh as he tried to ignore the fact that Itachi was pressed against his back.

"Well then just tell me what you consider fun, movies, park, swimming, whatever, just let me know, I have enough money for it" Itachi said with a smile as he played with Sasukes hair.

"That's not what was fun about it, it wasn't the places we went, it was just the way we got along, it was unique and they know me and don't try to change me, they just want to be with me, they saved me" Sasuke muttered as he laid there trying to calm down.

"get some sleep Sasuke, just relax a bit" Itachi said, giving Sasuke a kiss on the shoulder and pulling him closer, the music effectively putting them both to sleep.

Ok so it took a while but we finally got it done, between studying and losing my computer it took longer than it should have. We hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please tell us what you all think so far, your comments do help us to keep the story going, especially when you tell us what you'd like to happen, we're already working on some suggestions that we've gotten and they work well with our ideas. We like to know how we can improve our stories, we are writing them for the enjoyment of others after all. Thanks for reading and all your reviews so far guys.


	9. Authors note, sorry guys

Hey, sorry it's been so long we're going to have to put a pause on the story, neither of us have the time to get together and write, we don't even have time to write on our own, we're really sorry to make you wait so long, things are just too crazy right now to get it done. It may be close to the end of school before things settle down enough for us to be able to write again, we're sorry for the inconvenience and hope that you understand.


	10. A new threat

Sasuke woke up with an uncomfortable problem, Itachi was practically glued to his back and he was achingly hard. It wouldn't be such a problem if it wasn't for the fact that all he had dreamed about was Itachi pinning him to the bed in that stupid outfit, that shouldn't' have turned him on. Sasuke shuddered as Itachi tightened his hold and ground what was very obviously an erection into Sasukes backside, it was disturbing to Sasuke how his body instantly arched back into it and he shot up from bed. Itachi shot up at the sudden movement with a surprised and concerned look after the retreating form of Sasuke.

"What's wrong, is there an intruder are you hurt?" Itachi asked as he got up and scanned the room warily.

"Bathroom, no intruder" Sasuke snapped as Itachi looked at the door that had just been slammed shut in confusion, Sasuke was acting rather strange this morning.

Sasuke leaned against the sink, breathing heavily, this wasn't right, he couldn't get an erection at a dream of Itachi, doing that, he was supposed to get an erection over the image of a hot girl in nothing but a towel that was slowly dropping. Sasuke nearly cried out in frustration when the image came to his head and all he could think about was that the towel wouldn't fall if she tied it properly, what was wrong with him, he should want it to fall. Sasuke groaned as he stepped into the shower, he refused to take care of this the normal way, it was made thru a dishonest feeling, and he would not take pleasure in something caused by such a sick dream.

"Sasuke, is everything ok in there, did you fall?" Itachi called as he knocked on the door.

"No, I'm fine, don't' you dare come in" Sasuke yelled a hint of panic in his voice that confused Itachi.

Itachi just let it go, he really wanted to go in to see what was going on but he'd made a promise to himself that he was going to respect Sasukes personal space and just slowly seduce him. It would make Sasuke trust him more and it would make it that much better when he finally got Sasuke into bed. He realized last night why it was such a bad idea to restrain Sasuke the way he did. Sasuke had always had a dominant personality, even as a kid he didn't like being told what to do and would only do things his way. By tying him up Itachi had forced him to do something that was not only against his will, but that he had no chance to change, he'd gone against Sasukes nature and now he had to make up for it.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, thankful that the cold blast at the start of his shower had taken care of his little problem and he was able to finish his shower with hot water that left him a little red, he loved the searing heat against his skin. He quickly dried himself and noticed that there was a set of clean clothes on the counter by the sink. He frowned when he realized that Itachi must have come in at some point yet his old clothes were still in there and the new set was right inside the door. He grudgingly put on the clean clothes, he didn't' like wearing dirty clothes after such a refreshing shower. He made his way out of the shower and glared at Itachi when he started to stare at him.

"Before you say anything, I didn't look, I just cracked the door and set the clothes in, even tho I don't see why it would matter since I've seen you naked before" Itachi muttered as Sasuke glared and tried to fight off the blush that was traitorously trying to cover his cheeks.

Itachi smirked a bit as he saw the small dusting of red on Sasukes face, it wasn't from anger but embarrassment, he knew that by the way his ears were bright red by this point.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Sasuke snapped, his damn problem was coming back, it was wrong, all Itachi was doing was staring at him, he wasn't a girl so Sasuke shouldn't' be getting an erection from that.

"Hn, I can't help it, you look amazing when wet, it makes me want to lick every drop of water off of your amazing skin" Itachi said as he pulled a shocked Sasuke closer, his self control was wavering with Sasuke this close, even tho he was just acting like an idiot to get a good reaction, Sasukes reactions were always amusing.

"You're getting way too creepy again, stop touching me" Sasuke snapped as he pulled away and went to the other side of the room, mainly because the minute Itachi touched him, his heart rate sped up, but it was just out of fear, so was the tingling on the spot that was touched, he didn't like it, it wasn't allowed.

"You liked it didn't you? You were blushing, that's why you moved away, you liked it" Itachi said with an evil smirk as he got closer to Sasuke who quickly made himself calm down so he wouldn't reveal anything to Itachi.

"What is there to like, at first I hated you, then you kidnapped me, molested me and in the end raped me and drug me off while acting like an ass and if all of that wasn't enough, you humiliated me in that restaurant and keep treating me like I'm a damn puppy that's here for your amusement" Sasuke snapped with a glare as Itachi sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to do today?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"Go back home" Sasuke muttered as he sat in the corner, it was easily defended so he felt safer there.

"Not yet, we have another night here, we aren't wasting such a generous offer, so pick something" Itachi said with a frown.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi glared at him.

"Why not, you can't just turn into a damn shut in because you're pissed" Itachi snapped as he glared at Sasuke.

"Because every time I go anywhere with you I have to be cuffed to you" Sasuke snapped as he stared at the floor.

"Well you wouldn't have to be if you didn't try to run off whenever I tried to let you go without it" Itachi snapped angrily.

"I wouldn't have to try and run off if you'd let me go home" Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi sighed as the guilt washed over him, Sasuke looked miserable sitting in the corner like that, the damn brat was probably going for that when he sat there.

"Fine we'll just stay in here and play with the gifts that they gave us last night" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke froze and looked at Itachi uncertainly.

"If you're trying to scare me into going out with you then it won't work" Sasuke said uncertainly as Itachi grabbed the bag and started to slowly make his way over to Sasuke.

"Why would I want to scare you into going out, staying in would be much more fun" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke pressed himself into the corner.

"Ok, you win, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked quickly when Itachi was about a foot away.

"How about the bed?" Itachi said with an evil smirk as Sasuke pressed himself into the corner, he saw how big that vibrator was and Itachi wasn't much smaller so he was wanting to avoid the bed at all costs and that damn bag.

"Wait, we can go to the movies or the park or just walk around, far away from the bag of evil" Sasuke yelled as Itachi grabbed him and started to drag him to the bed, he wasn't going without a fight.

Itachi just ignored this, he knew that Sasuke had blushed earlier and if he kept pushing at it then Sasuke would start to like it and want it. He threw Sasuke onto the bed and climbed over him, frowning when Sasuke tried to push him away and crawl off the bed, it must be an act to avoid showing that he likes it.

"Wait, just tell me where you want to go, I'll go, I'll wear the cuffs, I won't complain once" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to get away.

"What if I want to make out in the back of the theater?" Itachi asked curiously frowning when Sasuke grimaced, he was a good kisser, he'd been told several times that he was.

Sasuke weighed his options, stay here and get raped by a vibrator or go to the movies and get tongued by his brother and probably get turned on and end up back at the vibrator.

"Fine, I-I'll make out with you in the back of the theater" Sasuke said grudgingly, he had to say that he wouldn't complain, this was just great, he had some kind of weird infection or something that was making him react to Itachis touches and now he'd agreed to make out with Itachi in the movies.

Itachi smirked and decided that he'd just use this to coax Sasuke out of being so shy and gradually get back to sex, he could hold out and it wasn't like he couldn't play with Sasuke a bit to alleviate his urges a bit.

"Good and when we get back I want to see you in that outfit that I got for you or we can play with the bag of goodies, either one is fine with me" Itachi said as Sasuke grimaced again, that bag was Itachis new threat to get what he wanted and he knew it would work now.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked miserably, he was really hoping that Itachi would say no.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it" Itachi said with a smirk as he drug Sasuke up out of the bed and put the cuff on him again, this day just went from weird to good in just a few minutes and he was enjoying how Sasuke was willing to try these things if he pushed a bit for it.

Sasuke was sulking the whole way to the theater and looking around, maybe they had found him, or at least this town and they could be here right now trying to find information. That was only if they found the note tho, he knew that his team would find it but they might not be able to notice that it was left there by him and not just moved by someone else. He let out a sigh as they came up to the theater and looked down at the cuff, it was the shorter one, probably so he couldn't get away in the theater when Itachi went to kiss him. Suddenly he got an idea, Itachi didn't say that they had to see the movie right away and he hadn't promised to make out anywhere else.

"Can we go to the park first?" Sasuke asked hopefully as Itachi looked at him with slight suspicion.

"Why do you want to go to the park now, we're already at the theater" Itachi said slightly annoyed, he wanted to get Sasuke into that theater.

"Right, I forgot, I can't make preferences, we have to do what you want all the damn time" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi sighed.

"Fine we'll go to the damn park, but only for a little while" Itachi said moodily as he turned to go down to the local park, it wasn't that big and it just had trees and benches and kids running around so he didn't see why Sasuke wanted to go there.

Sasuke sat on the bench and scanned the area, even some of Orochimarus people would still help him out of this but he didn't see anyone that he knew. He had just given up hope when he saw a flash of orange that was unmistakable, it had to be Naruto, but when he looked up there was nothing.

"Come on, there can't be anything that interesting about sitting on a park bench and listening to brats yelling" Itachi snapped as he drug Sasuke off towards the theater again.

Sasuke kept looking around hopefully, trying to see if it was Naruto but there was nothing and they were already at the theater.

"What do you want to see?" Itachi asked as he looked over the movies, none of them looked appealing to him.

"Blood spouting from your neck where your head used to be" Sasuke snapped as he started to sulk again.

"Colorful response, how about a horror movie" Itachi said, slightly annoyed by Sasukes answer.

"Why not, it fits my life right now" Sasuke muttered, looking around again, but there wasn't much hope this time, he'd just seen a balloon or something and his mind had prayed for it to be that dobe.

As he thought, there was no Naruto or Sakura or Kakashi, the three who were most likely to try and save him, his family. Sasuke sighed again as Itachi drug him to the ticket stand.

"You can at least not act like I'm killing you" Itachi grumbled as he glared back at Sasuke.

"You can if you want, I won't try to stop you, just stab me, drown me, anything but this shit" Sasuke said in a dramatic way that made Itachi glare at him, he probably just guaranteed that he'd be tortured later but he couldn't help but comment on that.

"Damn village turned my brother emo" Itachi muttered.

"Anyone in my situation would want death, I'm even thinking of asking my friends to kill me if they ever find me and can't save me" Sasuke grumbled, earning another glare from Itachi.

"You're talking yourself right into that little bag of goodies" Itachi grumbled, frowning when Sasuke shut up and started staring at his feet.

Sasuke decided that it was a good time to be silent as he memorized everything about his feet, like the fact that the dust moved in an interesting way when he took a step, it was safer than getting stuck with that punishment. Itachi picked a loud and gory movie, claiming that it would be better to avoid people watching them, which made Sasuke gag a bit and got him hit upside the head. Itachi was really getting tired of Sasuke acting as if being with him was disgusting, he was a good kisser and was good in bed and any of the guys he'd been with would say the same.

"Do you want snacks or a drink?" Itachi asked moodily as they walked in.

"No" Sasuke grumbled, like Itachi would give him any chance to get a drink or eat anything, he was far too eager to make out, which was something that Sasuke was dreading, why did he agree to that in the first place, oh yeah, because it was either that or get a huge vibrator shoved up his ass, either one was torture.

Itachi drug the sulking Sasuke into the theater and pulled him to the far back where they ended up in a dark corner that would only get darker when the lights went out. He sat there and tried to ignore how fidgety Sasuke was and how he kept trying to scoot away a bit as if he wanted to put some space between them, he assured himself that Sasuke would enjoy it as much as he did and that he was just being stubborn. Sasuke was trying to think of anything but what was coming, he settled for focusing on the lights above, maybe if he blinded himself Itachi would think he was too damaged and dumped him, being blind would just be something that he would deal with, it was better than walking weird for the rest of his life while Itachi groped him and stuck his tongue down his throat. He was slightly caught off guard by a flash of white above him and this time he could have sworn that there was a flash of green with it. He was staring up at the lights, trying to find it again but didn't' dare turn on his sharingan to see better in case Itachi caught on and he was worried about using up what little chakra he had regained on something that might not even be there, he needed to save up his strength.

"The movies about to start" Itachi said with a smirk as he looked over at Sasuke who was staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke jumped when Itachi put his hand on his leg, it was a little too much touching for him right now, especially with the idea of his comrades possibly being here and watching them, this was a whole new level of hell.

"Can we leave, I think I'm going to be sick" Sasuke said, it wasn't a lie, the thought of his comrades seeing him subjected to this made him nauseas.

"Why, are you dizzy, hurting, nauseas?" Itachi asked slightly disbelieving.

"Fine don't believe me, I'll throw up in your lap or maybe in your damn mouth, that'd teach you to listen to others" Sasuke snapped angrily as Itachi sighed, he couldn't just make Sasuke stop being sick so he got up and led Sasuke out of the theater and decided that they could just rent a movie and watch it in their room, there was a DVD player in there.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked as they came back out of the bathroom that Sasuke had shot towards after leaving the theater, he didn't' doubt that Sasuke was sick anymore.

"I'd feel better if I was in my own bed with my annoying cat, I wouldn't even mind if Sakura or Kakashi were bitching me out over pushing myself too far" Sasuke snapped before focusing on his feet again, he really was starting to miss tika and his friends and his slightly worn bed, it fit him just right.

"Well, you have a brother to bitch you out for that and a hotel room that we'll rest up at before going back to the base where Konan or Zetsu can check and see what's wrong" Itachi snapped, he didn't' care about the movie anymore, he'd read his book while Sasuke rested and try and think of ways to get him to like him, it was much harder than he thought.

Ok, so this is a short chapter, but we're already working on the next one and we're making it more humorous than the others so just wait. Unfortunately the evils of testing are still in motion so there's still limited time to work but we'll do our best to get this next chapter out sooner. Thanks for reading guys and please let us know what you think about it so far, we look forward to your input.


	11. Possessive realization

Sasuke sighed as they walked along, Itachi had decided that they should go back to the base since Sasuke wasn't feeling well and they were walking so that he wouldn't strain himself too much. It had been two days since Sasuke had started to feel sick and he was starting to actually appreciate Itachi a bit for taking care of him and not trying to molest him when he was too weak to fight it.

"So what would it take to get into your pants, just tell me already" Itachi said as Sasuke stared at him in shock, that was the first time anyone had ever just right out asked him that, he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Uh, I uh, where the hell did that come from?" Sasuke asked in surprise as he just stared at Itachi, he looked a little stressed.

"From 3 days of torture, watching you walk, sleep, the way you pout in your sleep makes me want to kiss you and the way you lay on the bed, I wanted to touch you the whole time, you have no idea how many times I had to will away an erection while just watching you get up to go to the damn bathroom, everything you did just set me off" Itachi said as Sasuke just stared at him.

"Ok, well, that was a bit more information than I wanted" Sasuke muttered as he took a step away from Itachi, they weren't cuffed together this time, which he was also grateful for, but he also couldn't run because he was a lot slower when he was sick and Itachi would catch him without even trying.

"You wanted to know, hell watching you walk right now is a bit of a turn on to me" Itachi said as he pointedly started to watch Sasukes ass.

"Then stop watching me walk you perv" Sasuke snapped as Itachi grinned.

"Not my fault, the one thing mom and dad did right was making you, it's like they just poured in the hot gene" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"No talking about them, anyone who killed them can't mention them, that's a new rule" Sasuke snapped as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Then the elders can't either, I'd throw in the third Hokage but he's dead and he was kind of against it, still didn't say no to it tho" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him, a little softer this time, Itachi had told him that story during the trip, he wasn't sure if he believed it or not.

"Can we be quiet for the rest of the walk?" Sasuke asked as Itachi sighed.

"Fine I won't talk about family or how your ass looks amazing in those pants but the silence is driving me insane" Itachi said in a tone that Sasuke wasn't used to hearing from Itachi, the only time he'd heard him use that tone was when their mother made him model for the girls dresses.

"Fine, if you can find a good topic then I'll talk but I'm not talking about sex or parents" Sasuke snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Ok, did you finally get those scars removed from your back?" Itachi asked as Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, they didn't give me much choice in it, I was strapped down to a table to make sure that I didn't run off" Sasuke grumbled, he still couldn't see why they were so insistent on getting rid of those scars.

"Konan got upset whenever your shirt went up, that's probably why" Itachi said as he saw Sasukes face.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke grumbled as they finally made it back to the base, which was oddly empty.

"Didn't you say that Konan wanted us back because you tried to kill me with cold medicine?" Sasuke asked as Itachi shrugged.

"She probably went to get some things for the house, she does the grocery shopping" Itachi said as he walked towards a door in the living room after grabbing a note on the door.

"Great, so I'm stuck here with you alone" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi grinned at him.

"Maybe while she's gone I can find a way to get those damn pants off of you" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"You realize that the only way I'll ever let you do that is if I go insane, which isn't likely to happen" Sasuke said as he watched Itachi carefully.

"Or if I just get you so worked up that you give in and just let me send you into an orgasm so strong that you'll be floating from it" Itachi said as Sasuke took a step back, being stopped by the cuff that was still around his wrist.

Itachi smirked and took a step closer, drawing him in by the cuff as he backed him into a wall.

"Or I could just slowly seduce you, make you fall for me, make you wait for my kisses, my touches, just keep teasing and slowly drawing you in till you ask me to make sweet love to you" Itachi said softly as Sasuke just stared at him uncertainly, this was unexpected.

"I'm not a girl you idiot, I'm not going to be wooed by your little tricks" Sasuke snapped, he felt a little offended that Itachi just spoke to him as if he was a girl, like that would make him like him any.

"No, you're an incredibly sexy boy that I'm dying to get into bed and undressed" Itachi said as Sasuke stepped back.

"Well I don't want that, with any guy, if you like guys like that then try finding someone who's gay and even if I am gay, I'd be on top, not on bottom you jackass" Sasuke snapped as Itachi smirked.

"I fully intend to dominate you Sasuke and you will like it, I just have to find the right way to push your buttons and I already know that you're gay, I saw you and that boy at Orochimarus, the one that wants Kisames sword so much, that definitely wasn't a hug from a friend, unless that always involves tongue now" Itachi said as Sasuke just glared at him, he had no argument for that.

"Fine, but I'm still not some damn bottom" Sasuke snapped as he pushed at Itachi.

"Hn, that all depends on if your partner is more dominant than you are" Itachi said as he pushed Sasuke up against the wall pinning him there without really restraining him.

"Get off" Sasuke snarled as Itachi just smirked at him.

"I've realized something just now, I've been treating you like any other uke, when what I should have done was showed you who was in charge" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't care how much stronger you are, I'm not your damn uke" Sasuke snarled as Itachi gently grabbed his chin.

"Not yet, but as soon as you get used to being dominated, you'll crave it, you'll dream of it, the second that happens, I'll be there to completely dominate you, show you who is really on top and show you the pleasure that comes from being dominated by someone like me" Itachi said softly as he pulled Sasuke into a kiss that he couldn't break.

"I don't want you, in any way, I hate you" Sasuke hissed as Itachi frowned at him.

"First off, you're going to stop talking to me that way, I don't want to hear it anymore, I can severely hurt you without killing you Sasuke" Itachi said, his temper flaring at the mention of Sasuke hating him, he couldn't stand the thought, Sasuke didn't hate him, it was a shield to keep him at bay, Sasuke was just a very strong and stubborn uke that needed to be trained.

"I. Hate. You" Sasuke said slowly and clearly as he glared up at Itachi, he was a little surprised when Itachi smacked him across the face with a calm look.

"I told you to stop talking to me that way and I meant it, I'm not going to be easy on you anymore, you can't accept being dominated until you get used to it" Itachi said as Sasuke just stared at him in shock, backing up a bit when Itachi took a step towards him.

Itachi just pulled Sasuke closer, using the cuff and ignoring Sasukes resistance, it was normal to be a little afraid after being hit. Itachi pulled him close and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss that just confused Sasuke even more, he wasn't sure if Itachi was actually mad and was about to really hurt him or if the slap was all he would get. He was a little nervous as Itachi pulled away, he knew Sasukes greatest fear was sex, made worse by being forced to experience it, he could just be planning on forcing him again.

"You need to listen to me, I don't want to hurt you Sasuke" Itachi said softly, caressing Sasukes face, it was a little upsetting to see him shy away as if he was afraid of Itachis touch but Itachi had to be dominant or Sasuke wouldn't stand down, he needed to be shown that he wasn't the top this time.

"You need to go to hell" Sasuke snapped, flinching when Itachi raised his hand again, he was expecting another hit but instead Itachi pulled him closer and crushed their lips together, pinning him against the wall again.

"Don't worry, you can keep that fire of yours, that's one of the things I love the most, the fact that you aren't weak like every other boy I've had, you'll be mine and we'll be an unstoppable team, nobody will mess with us" Itachi said as Sasuke just stared at him, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation, first Itachi hit him for being a jerk and now he was kissing him for it, he didn't really like either one but it was still strange.

"Whatever, just let me go, we're back at your damn base so I shouldn't have to be chained to you anymore" Sasuke snarled as Itachi smirked at him.

"No, I think I'll just keep you close by for today, it'll be good to bond a little" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke along to the living room.

"What, I don't want to go around with you all day, I've been stuck with you for two days straight, why do I have to put up with you for the rest of the day?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he was pulled into the living room.

"Itachi, boys don't respond well to being kept on leashes" Konan said as she sliced the chain with something, tho nothing was in her hand but groceries.

"I'm with her and not just because she's hot either" Sasuke said as he followed Konan off, not noticing the way Itachi was glaring at them, he wanted to know how she had done that and what she did it with, she used no hand signs at all.

"I don't want to share him" Itachi said childishly as he drug Sasuke up the stairs.

"I think that Itachi is starting to get a little possessive" Konan said as she watched Itachi drag a very upset Sasuke up the stairs.

"What the hell, I don't want to be around you" Sasuke yelled as Itachi threw him onto the couch and much to Sasukes surprise sat right on him.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what to do about this, he'd never had to deal with anyone like this, not even Naruto acted like this.

"Hey what are you doing, get off of me you freak" Sasuke snapped as he glared at Itachi, freezing when Itachi just ignored him and kept reading a book, he didn't even notice the book when Itachi first sat on him, where did it come from?

"Go ahead and struggle but you're not going anywhere" Itachi said calmly as he turned the page.

"Are you fucking ignoring me, you're the one that wanted to bond and you're just sitting on me while reading a book, if that's how you're going to act then just let me hang out with Konan" Sasuke snapped as he pushed against Itachi, this was unbelievable, Itachi was acting like child with a toy, it was pissing him off.

"Nope, if you want to do something with me then just say so but I rather like this, you're very comfortable" Itachi said as Sasuke glared up at him.

"I'm not comfortable, get off of me" Sasuke yelled as Itachi smirked at him.

"You're right, it's better like this" Itachi said as flipped Sasuke up onto his lap with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant, stop touching me" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to get away.

"Keep squirming like that and I might get excited" Itachi said as Sasuke froze.

"You're really sick" Sasuke growled as he glared at Itachi who just sighed and went back to reading his book.

"Maybe but I still got what I wanted, my sexy little brother sitting in my lap while I read a good book" Itachi said, looking completely content as Sasuke grumbled and thought of how it would be nice if a giant kunai came crashing thru the room and right onto Itachis fat head, he had spent a lot of time with Naruto these past few months.

Sasuke couldn't keep still, he wasn't very comfortable sitting on a guys lap, especially since that guy was his brother, who had already raped him.

"Would you hold still already, you're making me lose my place, it's hard enough to focus on my book with how you smell" Itachi said as he shifted Sasuke on his lap.

"Then let me go, I have to pee" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi smirked at him.

"I wonder how long you can hold it now" Itachi said as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke.

"Fine, I don't have to pee but I don't like being touched or held" Sasuke snapped as he tried to get away.

"Why not, you should like being held, it means that the person is happy to just have you around and be able to protect you" Itachi said as Sasuke glared up at him.

"I don't like feeling like I need to be protected in the first place and nobody actually wants me to just be around them, everyone has an outside reason for it, like the fact that they want to stick something into an area that wasn't meant to handle said something" Sasuke said as Itachi frowned at him.

"Sasuke, if you can't handle sex then we won't do it, there are other things that we can do besides that, it's not absolutely necessary for us since we aren't trying to have a kid" Itachi said as Sasuke looked up at him uncertainly.

"Like you won't rape me again when I keep saying no, you said that before and I ended up tied to a bed in my sleep and went thru hell, painful hell" Sasuke said pointedly as Itachi flinched, it really wasn't a good idea to do that.

"Ok, we won't do it, we'll just have fun in other ways, ways that I know you will love and want" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him again.

"Ok well just stop holding me, I really have a problem with it" Sasuke said as he tried to get loose again.  
>"Just tell me what the problem is and I'll fix it" Itachi said as he tightened his hold on Sasuke to keep him there, but was careful to not hurt him.<p>

"You can't fucking fix it Itachi, just let me go" Sasuke snapped as Itachi glared at him, making him freeze, he probably said that thing about sex to put Sasukes guard down, that way it could be used for punishment again.

"I want to know why you went from always wanting to be held or close to someone to this" Itachi snapped as he glared at Sasuke.

"Fine, you really want to know why I hate being held?" Sasuke snapped, still shifting around.

"Yes, I believe that was why I asked" Itachi said pointedly as Sasuke glared at him.

"That bastard used to sedate me to tie me up to where I couldn't move when I passed out and just sat there and held me and pet me before touching me or sometimes he'd hold me and then just touch himself while I was stuck in his arms, it's disturbing and I hear that disgusting grunting in my head whenever I'm in a similar situation" Sasuke grumbled, looking away, he didn't know why he felt so ashamed about that but he did.

"Well that's ok, I won't touch you or myself while holding you, I do that when I watch you sleep" Itachi said with a serious look as Sasuke just stared at him in shock.  
>"What the hell, now I feel dirty about sleeping" Sasuke said in disbelief, he was also wondering if Itachi had touched him while he was asleep.<br>"You are a dirty sleeper Sasuke, you always shift around and make these grunting noises when you turn over" Itachi said, trying to keep a straight face as he watched Sasukes reaction.

"You better not do anything to me while I'm asleep you sick bastard" Sasuke snapped as he tried to get away again.

"I only watch you" Itachi said defensively.

"You better not spray me with anything either, I will kill you" Sasuke snapped, he felt an urge to clean himself now.

"I don't, there's a limit to that Sasuke, you only do that when the person is awake, you've never woken up when I was doing that" Itachi said, it was getting harder to keep a straight face now.

Sasuke just stared at Itachi in horror for a while, he hated to admit that he was actually getting hard thinking about it, it was wrong, that damn problem needed to go away.

"You know that you like it" Itachi said with a grin as he pulled Sasuke closer.

"Ok, you're a freak and I really do have to pee now so let go" Sasuke grumbled as Itachi chuckled and let him go.

"Oh Sasuke" Itachi called in a sing song voice that really made Sasuke worry.

"What?" Sasuke asked warily.  
>"You remember that you told me you'd wear the outfit right, it's in the bathroom, you should slip it on before coming back out" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke grumbled about him being unfair, but he did say he'd do it so he couldn't back out now.<p>

Ok, so this was a shorter chapter but we got it done and it was actually sooner than I thought, the fact that my friend is on a high of pain killers helped. I also hope that I upload this right, it's the first one I've uploaded to this site, usually my friend does it but she's currently in the hospital, so fingers crossed for a good recovery and if you own a car, please don't drive it while drunk, you might run into someone and hospitalize them for a whole month, maybe longer, sorry to those that read her other story, I'll put something up there too. Please let me know if there are any mistakes and if you find any in other chapters please message us, we're going to clean them up, as soon as she isn't on morphine anymore. Hope you liked this chapter, it will be a while until the next one so please be patient, it's out of our control.


	12. a night of pleasure

Itachi sighed as he waited for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom, he'd been in there for an hour already.  
>"Did you fall in?" Itachi called jokingly as the door opened to show a very uneasy Sasuke wearing the outfit that Itachi had gotten him.<p>

"Can I put clothes on now" Sasuke asked miserably as Itachi stared at him.

"You should put this on" Itachi said as he handed Sasuke one of his old shirts that was too big for him, he liked big clothes when he was just lounging around.

Sasuke sighed but slipped the shirt on anyway and was a little relieved to see that it went past his knees.  
>"Now take the bottoms off" Itachi ordered as Sasuke gawked at him.<br>"No way, if I do that then I want underwear" Sasuke demanded as Itachi sighed.  
>"Fine, take them off and I'll get you some underwear" Itachi said as he grabbed the bag that he'd picked out for Sasuke.<p>

"This isn't much better" Sasuke said as he slipped on the tight boxers that hugged his form perfectly.

"I like it, from now on when we go to bed you'll wear that, the outfit is nice but I think I like you in my shirt and some tight boxers better my little kitten" Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke close to him, he was really turned on right now.  
>"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously as Itachi picked him up, placing his legs on either side of him and carried him to the bed where he laid down on top of Sasuke.<p>

"We're going to have a little fun, I want to show you a good way to have fun without having full out sex" Itachi said as Sasuke stared up at him nervously.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Sasuke asked uncertainly as Itachi smirked at him.

"Just wait little brother, this is something that you'll definitely want" Itachi said confidently as Sasuke groaned.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Sasuke asked dejectedly as Itachi smirked at him.

"Not this time but you'll be able to say no to repeats, you just can't say no to the first experiences" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him

"So basically you're going to do everything you want at least once" Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"Pretty much, I may be trying to be nice but I also have my needs little brother, like how I really need to touch you" Itachi said as Sasuke squirmed under him.

"Just lay back and enjoy it Sasuke, you can't enjoy something if you just set yourself against it from the start" Itachi said as he softly ran his hands down Sasukes sides, smirking when it made him squirm a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.  
>"I just want to make you feel good Sasuke, I want to watch you squirm with pleasure and cry out for more, I want to see the look of complete bliss as you reach a level of pleasure that's indescribable" Itachi said softly as Sasuke shivered and stared at Itachi with something between curiosity and excitement, the exact reaction that he wanted.<p>

Sasuke blushed when he realized that his damn problem was back, he was starting to react to Itachis touches and he felt his fangs grow out but he wasn't even mad, it was all so confusing.

"Looks like you're already a bit excited there, do you want me to make it feel better?" Itachi whispered as Sasuke shivered from the breath on his neck.

Itachi smirked and slowly slid Sasukes shirt up a bit before pulling his boxers down and off of his body, scooting him up on the bed to rest his head on the pillows. Sasuke just looked up at Itachi as he removed his own boxers and climbed back onto the bed with him.

"Open your mouth for me Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he brushed their lips together lightly.

Sasuke obeyed before even thinking about it, his mind was starting to cloud over and a soft moan escaped his throat when Itachi claimed his mouth in a heated kiss that had Sasuke squirming beneath him.

Itachi slid his tongue into Sasukes mouth and started to tease his tongue, tempting him to play as he ground their hips together, earning another moan that made him feel like a god, it was the most reaction he'd gotten from Sasuke and he was loving every second of it. he broke the kiss and focused on running his hands over Sasukes amazing body as he kept grinding their hips together in a rough but slow motion that seemed to be doing a lot for both of them as Sasuke just squirmed and whimpered with pleasure beneath him, he vaguely noticed the fact that Sasuke had also grown his fangs out again. He started to attack Sasukes neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and driving Sasukes hormones wild. He earned a loud gasp and a sultry moan that nearly set him off when he got to where the curse mark was, a very sensitive piece of skin that he had just decided to use to his advantage as he lightly bit it.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, he shouldn't' have agreed to try this but here he was under Itachi, their erections rubbing against eachother, making a friction that was amazing while all Itachi had to do was nip or suck at his curse mark and a blast of fire shot thru his veins.

Itachi started to speed up, enjoying how Sasuke reacted to his every choice as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, his ego was getting a good boost from this, tho Sasuke was the one to make him doubt himself in the first place. He was getting closer and desperately trying to get to his release as he teased the sweet spot on Sasukes neck more, getting rougher in his bites and sucking harder. Sasuke writhed with pleasure and let out countless breathless moans and gasps with everything he did to him until he felt Sasuke grab his shoulders and arch up into him, effectively making him explode right along with Sasuke. Itachi stared down at Sasuke with a smirk before slowly crawling down and licking his stomach, making him moan and squirm, still on the high from his orgasm. Itachi just kept going down, licking every inch of his skin until he got to the part that he was wanting.

"Did that feel good Sasuke?" Itachi asked, knowing he wouldn't answer.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as he hoisted himself up to see him and froze at the sight of Itachi with a wicked smirk above a very sensitive area.  
>"I'm just going to drive you wild" Itachi said with a smirk before he took Sasuke into his mouth, making him cry out and throw his head back.<p>

Sasuke was gripping the sheets to keep from encouraging Itachi like he was wanting to do and Itachi was sucking and licking and scraping his teeth along Sasukes length, it was torture, amazing torture.

"Itachi, stop, I'm gonna, oh god" Sasuke moaned as Itachi took him deeper and started to suck harder.

Itachi took Sasuke out of his mouth with a pop and started to stroke him as he looked down at him, he wanted Sasuke to look him in the eye when he got his release. Sasuke just couldn't look away from him, the feeling of being about to explode was overwhelming until he finally threw his head back with a gasp and moan and his body shook with the force of his second orgasm of the night.

He thought that it was over until he felt Itachi licking his stomach again and couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips as Itachi licked up all of his juices, it shouldn't' be that much of a turn on, nothing Itachi did should turn him on.

"You taste amazing Sasuke" Itachi said in a husky voice as he got closer to the squirming boy beneath him.

Sasuke didn't' know what to do, half of him was telling him to run, sensing danger close by while the other half was telling him to stay and see how much better this could get, the second half was a little louder since his high was pushing it along.

"Do you want to taste?" Itachi asked before crashing their lips together, moaning when Sasukes mouth opened to him and allowed his tongue to come in and play with his, Sasuke was actually letting him do this, no fighting or arguing, just letting him do this to him.

Itachi slowly traced Sasukes body, making him shiver and moan with anticipation of what was coming next. Itachi slid his hands over Sasukes hips and one of them started to pump him, getting him hard again as Itachis kiss muffled his moans. Itachi waited until Sasuke was writhing beneath him again before he broke the kiss and stopped stroking as Sasuke whined at the loss of the amazing feeling.

"You look amazing in that shirt" Itachi said, smiling when Sasuke just squirmed and stared up at him with a pleading look, begging him to make him feel good with only a look.

Itachi thought about going all the way with him but he needed to take it slow and get Sasuke to make that decision next time, he just had to keep the intimate connection and build up the trust to get him to that decision, so he just got up and kneeled in front of him with a wicked smirk.

"Go ahead and touch yourself Sasuke, I want to watch you pleasure yourself" Itachi said in a husky voice as Sasuke just shivered and slowly did as he was told, letting out a small cry when he started to stroke himself and moaning when he saw Itachi doing the same, watching him with a hungry look in his eyes.

Sasuke started to pant and moan as his third orgasm got closer, he couldn't stop watching Itachi, the faces he made as he got closer to his own release, touching himself while watching Sasuke, it shouldn't be that sexy. Itachi leaned over Sasuke and touched their lips together softly, slowly deepening the kiss as he sped up his strokes, seeking his release as Sasuke moaned into the kiss and arched up into him, still stroking himself as Itachi claimed his mouth, refusing to let it go as he got closer and finally exploded, shooting his seed all over Sasuke and feeling Sasuke cover his stomach in his own with a whimper. Itachi just kept kissing him hungrily as Sasuke just let him do as he wanted, squirming and moaning as Itachis tongue ravished his mouth before he pulled away with a smile.

"That was amazing" Itachi said as he stared down at Sasuke, who looked completely sated and exhausted.

Itachi slowly laid down beside him, pulling the light sheet over them to cover them in case anyone came in and pulled Sasuke close to him, smiling when Sasuke sighed with content and started to fall asleep in his arms. Itachi sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey are you done in there?" Kisame called as Sasuke shifted but didn't wake up, thankfully, that shark could put him back on guard and ruin everything that Itachi had just accomplished.

Itachi carefully removed himself from behind Sasuke, thankful that he didn't' wake up as Itachi put a body pillow behind him an dpulled the covers up to keep him warm while he was away and slipped out the door after getting dressed.

"What do you want?" Itachi snapped as Kisame smirked down at him.

"Pein wants to see you about something, apparently Konan is upset about something" Kisame said as Itachi sighed, he really wanted to just spend time with Sasuke and hold him after that.

"Fine, where are they?" Itachi snapped as Kisame chuckled.

"They're in his office, I decided to let you guys finish up in there since it was clear that you were busy" Kisame said as Itachi smirked.  
>"Probably because you knew that if you messed it up I would murder you" Itachi said as Kisame chuckled.<p>

"Yep, that was a big part of it" Kisame said with a grin as he walked off.

Itachi slowly made his way to Peins office and opened the door without knocking to find Konan giggling on his lap.

"Should I just come back later?" Itachi asked teasingly as Konan jumped up with a blush.

"No, now is fine" Pein said with a sigh as he looked over at Konan again.  
>"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Itachi asked in an annoyed tone, he really didn't like being pulled away from Sasuke at the moment.<br>"Konan is worried that you're being a little too possessive with Sasuke and ignoring his comfort and limits" Pein said as Itachi shot a glare at Konan.

"I am possessive of him but I already know that he likes it, he just refuses to show it, he seems to belive that showing that he likes the attention is a weakness and I'm being very careful to take things slower and let him further them when he feels ready, was that all?" Itachi asked impatiently as Pein gave him a curious look.  
>"Do you have somewhere else that you need to be Itachi?" Pein asked as Konan frowned.<br>"You haven't got him chained to the bed again have you?" Konan asked with a disapproving look as Itachi sighed.  
>"No, if you don't believe me then I welcome you to come see for yourself, he's asleep and I don't want him to wake up to find me not there, it may make him think that I just used him" Itachi said as Konan gave him an uncertain look.<br>"I think I'd like to see for myself, I'm not sure if I can trust you yet, after what you've already done and I need to check his chakra levels so I'll just take the monitor with me, we need to get them up soon, too long at such a low level could make him sick, his body needs that chakra" Konan said with a worried look as Itachi frowned and led the way.

Itachi was glad to see Sasuke was still asleep and still looked content as he went up to him.  
>"I need him awake to check it, he has to try and focus it" Konan said as Itachi sighed and sat on the bed by Sasuke, stroking his hair like he used to when they were younger, it was a more gentle way to wake him up.<p>

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Itachi, enjoying the feeling of having his hair stroked, he'd forgotten how comforting it was and nearly feel asleep again until Itachi stopped, earning a frown from Sasuke that made Itachi chuckle.  
>"I need you to get up, we have to check your chakra levels" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.<p>

"I'm tired" Sasuke complained as he went to turn over, acting a lot like the way Itachi remembered him from their childhood.

"Well I could always go get the cold water, that would wake you up" Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Do that and you never get sex" Sasuke snapped as Itachi and Konan both gave him surprised looks.  
>"I actually feel a little proud of him, he's learned the art of manipulation thru sex" Konan said with a grin as Itachi glared at her.<br>"Don't' encourage him" Itachi snapped as Konan chuckled.  
>"You asked for it with the water thing" Konan said with a grin as Sasuke started to go back to sleep<br>"Hey, I'm serious, we have to check your chakra level and then you can go to sleep" Itachi said as Sasuke groaned.  
>"Why do I have to be awake for that, can't you do it while I'm asleep?" Sasuke groaned as Itachi sighed.<p>

"You have to focus it so that we know if it's high enough to accomplish that" Itachi said with an annoyed tone as Sasuke held his hand up with a sigh.

"It's not working, they aren't high enough for me to focus it" Sasuek said as Itachi frowned at him.

"I find it hard to believe that you were able to concentrate enough to try and focus it when you didn't even open your eyes" Itachi said as Sasuke sat up and glared at him.

"I've been able to blast someone across a room with chakra when I'm half asleep, I can also climb up a straight drop after three days of no sleep, I learned to focus my chakra so much when Kakashi first started training me that we can all literally walk out on water and not have to really work to be able to stay above it" Sasuke snapped as Itachi sighed.

"Ok, well just grab this and try and focus it into the stick" Konan said as she handed him a stick and watched the meter go up a bit and then drop.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Konan who was frowning at the meter.

"Now we try and figure out a way to raise your chakra levels, a lot" Konan said with a worried look as sasuek just flopped over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ok, I'll just go show this to Zetsu, I'm sure we'll figure this out" Konan said with a fake smile as she left, making Itachi worry a bit.

"Now that they've gotten their answers, we can get a bit of sleep and I'll make us dinner when we get up" Itachi said as he threw himself over Sasuke to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers before pulling Sasuke closer.

"What are you going to make?" Sasuke asked as he turned over to face Itachi.

"I don't' know yet, depends on what we want when we get up" Itachi said with a yawn, he was a little surprised when Sasuke actually cuddled up to him and went to sleep, using his chest as a pillow with an arm wrapped around him, just like he did when they were younger.

Itachi was more than happy to just go to sleep like that, until he looked over and saw the small trickle of blood going down the side of his face.  
>"Hey, Sasuke, wake up, you're bleeding" Itachi said with a worried look as he shook Sasuke lightly, frowning when he groaned.<br>"I'm tired" Sasuke said quietly before passing out again, effectively sending Itachi into a panic.

"Konan, Konan, get the hell in here" Itachi yelled as Konan came running in looking confused.  
>"What, what's wrong?" Konan asked as she ran in.<br>"I don't' know, his nose started to bleed and I tried to wake him up to tell him but he just said that he was tired and passed out, he won't wake up again" Itachi snapped as Zetsu walked in.

"That's because his body is shutting down, there's not enough chakra in his system, we need to find a way to get it up, we have about five hours to figure out why his chakra isn't building up and fix it, he's basically losing chakra as he goes, it's lower than it was when he came here" Zetsu said as he picked Sasuke up, keeping him wrapped in the sheet as Itachi stared at him, for once he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Ok so it took a while and this is actually faster than I thought it would go and a lot of people have pmed for updates on my friend and I want to thank you all for your concern. Ok so I've been told that I can release her name, or at least her nickname. Jen is doing ok, she had another surgery so hospital stay increased, fun, she's going a bit insane, keeps ranting about the beeping noise and how the nurses don't' turn the sound off just to make her crazy. They're not sure about when she'll get out but I think that she's done with surgeries, so that's good, maybe, I thought that before too and boom, surgery. It's frustrating, any of you drive drunk, I'll slap you, this is what it does. Anyway, I'll try to update faster and I'll try to get hers updated too, it's a little harder than this one tho, at least for me.


	13. memories

Sasuke just looked around, this was strange, he could have sworn that he was just at the akatsuki base in Itachis room. He remembered Konan checking his chakra and then he got very dizzy and went back to sleep, so why was he back here. He slowly looked around, trying to find an exit, he didn't want to stay here long, he never wanted to see this place again. he was halfway down a hallway when he heard talking and a door open. He panicked when he saw the man who had haunted several nightmares before, Shinzi. He was looking for an exit when the man turned his way with a cold stare that brought back so many cold and terrifying memories, he always had that look after touching him, claiming that he had to soil himself to try and save a worthless brat from hells fires. He froze as Shinzi walked towards him and then, right thru him, literally, he didn't go around or anything, he just walked right thru Sasukes body, maybe a jutsu of some kind, but was it Shinzi's jutsu or his?

"Oh dear, oh my god, you're just a kid" he heard a woman gasp and followed it, it sounded so familiar.

The door was open again and there were shadows on the wall in front of it, he went over to it, curiosity was getting the better of him and froze at what he saw. Konan was there standing over, him, it was him on that table, crying and shaking from another punishment that he got for making a noise during Shinzis little playtime with him, that's all it was, just him playing with Sasukes body, no matter what the bastard said.

"Hey, come on, look up, are you ok?" Konan asked with a tearful look.

"Good, good, I'll be good, sorry, I was wrong, I didn't mean to, I'll never do it again, please no more" Sasuke groaned shaking even worse.

He remembered that too, the shock that you went thru once you got burned by that tool, it was either from the pain or he coated that thing in something before heating it up to burn him, he was pretty sure it was from the pain.

"Hey, it's ok, I'll get you out of here I just have to get these damn cuffs off" Konan said as she pulled at them.

He watched as she tried to cut thru them with her paper jutsu, chakra, she even searched for a key to unlock them tho there wasn't one. The cuffs were special, they only opened when Shinzi applied his chakra to them in a certain order, they also shocked the hell out of him with a separate order, that wasn't fun.

"Damnit, shit, son of a bitch, that bastard made these things impossible to break damnit" Konan cursed, he laughed this time, he had almost forgotten the cussing.  
>"Shouldn't cuss, you'll make him mad, don't make him mad, cussing is dirty, burning cleans you, cleaning hurts" Sasuke muttered from the table, it was weird watching all of this from afar.<p>

"It's ok, he won't do that again if I can help it, don't worry, I'm going to go get some help, I'll get you out of here I promise" Konan said tearfully as she reluctantly left the room, he already knew what was coming next.

Konan left and a few minutes later he came back into the room, Sasuke had tried to leave before then but couldn't he was stuck in the room again, the door wouldn't let him out. He shuddered as he watched Shinzi walk up to his younger form.  
>"Lady, she was so nice, mom was so nice" Sasuke muttered, he was slightly delirious after three months of being burned and molested and barely fed, he got a lot of water tho, he had to drink a lot of water or he'd be punished, he knew why now tho, it was to put the moisture back into his body that was burned out by his punishments.<p>

"You know how I feel about you lying to me" Shinzi hissed as he grabbed the tool and started to heat it up, he didn't' want to watch this, he wanted to leave, he couldn't watch this part, it was too painful, he didn't want to remember this one, he didn't want to see the light again or feel the horrible pain that he felt when Shinzi burned him that time.

"Let me out, come on, this is just a memory, why can't you let me out, I don't want to see it, let me out" Sasuke yelled as he beat on the door, completely unnoticed by the other two in the room until he heard a scream from behind him that made him collapse and cover his ears.

He looked around and was in the cell, the one that Shinzi had first put him in when he was brought to the house.

"I want you to tell me where your brother is Sasuke, can you do that, I just want to see him again" Shinzi said sweetly, a lie, he wasn't sweet, he was cruel and mean.

"I don't know, he left, he killed them all and left and I'm going to kill him when I find him, he won't get away for killing my clan" Sasuke yelled angrily as Shinzi glared at him.  
>"I think you're lying to me Sasuke, I know how much he adored you, I can see why now, you're such a pretty little boy, but so impure, he's soiled your innocence with what he did, the least I can do is make you pure again, a dirty child is so shameful" Shinzi said in an airy voice, you wanted to stay quiet when he talked like that.<br>"Don't say it, just tell him he's right, tell him that you want to be pure again, don't say it" Sasuke muttered as he went towards his younger self.

"Don't fucking call me impure, he's the impure bastard who killed our family" Sasuke yelled before flying across the cell.  
>"Children shouldn't cuss, it's worse than I thought, you're almost completely corrupted, we'll have to try extreme measures to clean you" Shinzi hissed as he stood over him.<p>

"Go to hell, my dad used to cuss all the time, he used to cuss all the time" Sasuke yelled angrily before being grabbed by the hair and drug out of the cell, so it began, his first visit to the table.

There was a flash of light and he saw Shinzi dragging him back and throwing him into the cell, you have food over there, eat and go to sleep, we need to cleanse you again tomorrow before there's time for the filth to consume you" Shinzi said as he left the room.

"I told you not to say it man" Sasuke said as he rubbed his own back that used to hold the proof of that time.

There was another flash and he was back in the room, Shinzi was looming over him.

"You look so much like him, he was in my group at your age, so beautiful and full of fire, just like him, soiled just like him, I won't let it take you tho, you'll be clean and then I'll raise you right, no more dirt will fall on you, you will be clean, my clean Itachi" Shinzi said as Sasuke glared at him.  
>"I am nothing like my brother, my brother is a murderer" Sasuke hissed as Shinzi glared at him.<br>"What do you think you'll be if you keep trying to be a ninja, ninjas are murderers Sasuke, they just get told that it's ok to do it, but it isn't, you'll see when you're clean" Shinzi said as he ran his hand over Sasukes stomach.  
>"My clean little boy, you'll be pure again" Shinzi said as his hand went further down.<br>"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get away.  
>"Are you impure here too?" Shinzi asked as he shoved his hand down Sasukes pants, grabbing him and stroking him, his first erection and it was caused by that man.<p>

"What's happening, what are you doing to me?" Sasuke yelled as he fought to get away.

"This is your body, it's impure, dirty, to react like this, we can't stop that tho, it's already there, we just have to train you to not react, don't make a sound" Shinzi whispered as he latched onto Sasukes neck.

Sasuke felt nauseas watching this, Shinzi was all over him, he was fucking 11, that was just wrong, Shinzi had stolen his innocence. He couldn't look away tho as Shinzi sucked on his neck and rubbed him until he came with a cry that instantly got him hit, before he was too overwhelmed to cry out.

"Why did you make that sound Sasuke" Shinzi hissed as he shrank back.  
>"I-I don't' know, I just did, why did you touch me like that, it felt weird and it made me pee and it's white, why is it white, what did you do to me" Sasuke yelled as he scrambled away from Shinzi.<br>"That's cum Sasuke, it's dirty and wrong and you shouldn't do that, but it's inside of you, it drives you to touch girls and do dirty things with them, it's the sign of an impure boy, you should never touch a girl, don't even look at them" Shinzi hissed as he drug Sasuke back over to him.  
>"Why would I want to do anything with a girl, they're stupid, all they do is stare at you and giggle, it's so stupid, I'd rather train than hang out with some weird girl" Sasuke yelled as Shinzi smiled.<br>"That's a good boy, don't ever stray from that" Shinzi said as Sasuke glared at him, he hated that man, possibly more than he hated Itachi, no, that wasn't true, as much as he hated to admit it, he never really hated Itachi as much as he said he did, he still missed him.

"Why does he look like that, is something hurting?" Konan asked worriedly as Zetsu sighed.  
>"We were wrong, it's not draining, it's all in his head" Zetsu said as Itachi glared at him.<br>"Are you implying that my little brother is crazy, that nosebleed is very real" Itachi snapped as Zetsu just shook his head.  
>"Itachi, stop freaking out and engage your brain, all his chakra has gathered in his head, it's basically a trap jutsu that's slow acting, it usually strikes in a matter of hours but do to him draining his chakra so severely when attacked it took days instead, slowly leeching the chakra up to his head, we need to find a way to release or regulate it but that will take finding the right points" Zetsu said as Itachi just stared at Sasuke.<br>"How long do we have to reverse this?" Itachi asked

"Well from the read on this thing, we have about another day before he builds up enough chakra for the final stage of this jutsu" Zetsu said as Itachi sped off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Konan yelled as Pein stopped her from following.

"Hey I know this place, that's where I was when he grabbed me, wow, I looked so stupid, it's no wonder he gave me an odd look, why the hell was I out here anyway" Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the place that he and Itachi used to go to.

"Darn it, why can't I get it" He yelled angrily as Sasuke just leaned against a tree and sighed.  
>"I was so naïve back then, I never even thought of a delayed chakra burst in the final two that would send the others right on target, he never would share it with me" Sasuke said with a fond smile as he watched his younger self try again.<p>

"Hey, you're Sasuke Uchiha right, Itachi Uchihas brother" Shinzi asked as he came up with a smile.  
>"Itachi is no Uchiha anymore, he's a traitor to his clan and village and no brother of mine anymore" Sasuke snapped as Shinzi smiled.<br>"So you are Sasuke, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard loads about you and how amazing you were with getting that fire jutsu down so quickly" Shinzi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll kill you one of these days, you can't hold fear over me forever" Sasuke hissed as he glared at him.

"Hn, yeah well Itachi isn't the only one that can be good, I mastered it with hard work, one of these days he'll come across something hard and probably give up because everything else just came easy to him" Sasuke snapped as he turned to try again.  
>"That was a rather stupid move on my part, turning my back on him like that when I didn't' even know him, I can't believe I did that" Sasuke said as he grimaced at the sound of a crack and looked over to see Shinzi glaring down at him with a rock in his hand.<br>"You arrogant little shit, nothing came easy to him, you'd never believe how hard he worked to keep us alive, the fool, he had that confidence too and turned his back, I bet you've never heard him scream, it's actually a beautiful sound, he looks so amazing when he's defenseless and vulnerable, yet he never backed down, I'll get him back tho and you'll help me, he'll come if you're in danger" Shinzi said as Sasuke just stared in horror, this man tortured Itachi too, why didn't' he say anything, he acted like he was just a good guy, like he'd never done anything wrong before when Sasuke confronted him about that picture?

"Oi, old man, stop playing with those leaf genin and come here" Itachi snapped as he dropped down into the clearing, two birds with one stone, he'd save Sasuke and his stupid little friends.

"Where is Sasuke, we've come to rescue him and the two jonin that you captured" Shikamaru called with a glare.  
>"I'm afraid I have no time for you at the moment" Itachi called as Madara stopped and smirked at him.<br>"So you need me for something, must be important to you if you're willing to stop me in middle of a fight like this, I was having fun" Madara said with a pout.  
>"Shut up, Sasuke was involved in a fight against my old team mate Shinzi, he used his special attack on him, now he's dying, I need you to use your eyes and save him" Itachi said calmly as Madara laughed.<br>"Why should it, you're the one that has this annoying obsession with keeping him safe, I swear you'd kill a piece of paper if it cut his little finger, it's annoying and without him you'd be more focused on missions than checking in on your damn little brother" Madara said with a smirk.  
>"If Sasuke dies from this when you can easily stop it, I'll quit and devote the remainder of my life to tracking you down and killing you for what you did to my clan, would you rather that?" Itachi asked as Madara chuckled again.<p>

"You're still sore about your mother right, when will you get over that, you know that they deserved it, all of them, they would have turned on you as well and with the rate Sasuke is improving as a ninja he wouldn't be far behind you, they would have killed you both rather than have their own power challenged" Madara said with a glare.

"I realize this but they aren't the threat to my brother any more, this damn jutsu is, I need it reversed and you're the only one that can do that, if you refuse, I'll hold you responsible for his death" Itachi said, completely serious.

"Fine, fine, I'll save the brat" Madara said before smirking again.  
>"No killing his friends" Itachi said icily.<br>"You're taking all of my fun away, I can't watch him die or his stupid little friends, they attacked me you know" Madara snapped angrily.  
>"I don't believe you, you have a habit of attacking and blaming the others to be allowed to kill them" Itachi snapped as they all stared at him.<br>"They're still annoying, doesn't' that warrant me to attack them?" Madara asked with a shrug as he released the blond girl that he was holding.

"You're reasons for killing are despicable Madara, just get back to the base, you lot just go to the village, I will release your jonin but I will not allow Sasuke to go back to that corrupt village" Itachi snapped as he turned to follow Madara.  
>"You bastard, we won't just leave him behind" The blond yelled as Itachi glared at her.<br>"You can leave or I shall let Madara finish you off, learn when to back down, you're out matched" Itachi said icily as he walked off.  
>"Don't' follow Ino, we'll get him back but not today, it sounds like he's in bad shape anyway, to take him now would be risking his life" Shikamaru said as the girl growled at them.<p>

"Ok, we're just going to try this again, if you make a noise then I'll have to punish you" Shinzi said as Sasuke glared at him, like he could actually control his impulsive noises in that state, he was burned and beaten, damn bastard, he just liked to molest him.

"N-no, I don't like that, it's weird" Sasuke yelled before being hit.

"Damn bastard, you were always doing that, playing with me for your own amusement, forcing me to endure your perverted antics without a word and then you'd burn _me _for it, I wish someone had burnt you for it, just thrown you into a pit of your precious tools after heating them up" Sasuke hissed as he watched the man in hatred, how he wished he could go over and strike him but he'd already tried, his hand just went straight thru him.

Sasuke was just about to turn away when things started to blur in and out, something was happening.

"Hey un, he's waking up, it's working" Deidara yelled as he leaned in closer to see Sasuke.

"Don't invade his space you idiot" Sasori snapped as he pulled him back.

Sasuke just looked around in a bit of a daze, his head was killing him and he felt really weak.

"Ok, come on, sit up and drink this" Zetsu said as Itachi helped push him up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked around in confusion.  
>"You've been under a jutsu this whole time, it's been slowly leeching your chakra into your brain whenever you recovered any, you're uncle has already fixed it" Pein said as Sasuke stared at Itachi.<p>

"Can I go to bed now, I'm tired" Sasuke said as Itachi gave him a small smile.  
>"Yes, I'll take you to bed now" Itachi said as he picked Sasuke up, carrying him out of the room.<br>"Hey, I wanted to see him for a bit" Madara said with a pout as Itachi just ignored him.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked sleepily as he snuggled into Itachi, he was very warm and comfortable.  
>"I'll introduce you later, you need rest for now" Itachi said as he set Sasuke on the bed and went to leave.<br>"Wait, can you, uh, I mean, you don't have to" Sasuke said as Itachi stared at him in slight disbelief.

"I can stay with you if you want" Itachi said as he shut the door and got into bed behind Sasuke, pulling him close in a protective hug.

Sasuke sighed as he drifted off in Itachis arms, maybe he wouldn't' have any nightmares this time, he didn't want to go back to his memories, he wanted something more happy this time.

Ok, we finally got this done, We thought it would be good to do a flash back to moments with Shinzi and have Itachi lose it a bit. We also threw in a few of the other leaf shinobi too. Hope you guys like it, please review and tell us what you think. Update, she'll be out soon but she's having a bit of trouble forming sentences, a slight concussion, nothing serious, she's finally going to be home and should be back to writing soon. I tried to help with her story but I just can't get into her mindset so it never matched up, she might be able to get it out now tho. Thanks guys.


	14. sorry

Sorry guys we've hit a roadblock, we are currently separated until the school year begins which means that we can't update until then, sorry for the wait but hopefully it'll be a good chapter when we do update it, there might be some itasasu action in it. Sorry, it said that it put this up last month, I just went to check and found out that it wasn't there, I apologize for this malfunction.


	15. escape

Sasuke sat in the room, plotting, he had his chakra use back and it wasn't being taken from him, he'd made sure of that. He didn't think it would be possible but he'd done it by acting as if Itachi had won him over, it was easier than he thought, though hard at the same time, but they were starting to get suspicious of his actions. Itachi walked into the room and Sasuke made his decision, it had to be done, he had to do this to gain his freedom again.

"Itachi could I, uhnn, heh, n-never mind" Sasuke yelled as he saw Pein standing right there, giving him a curious look as his face turned red, that was embarrassing, did he know what Sasuke was about to ask, god please say he didn't, mortification was far behind him now, there was no words to describe his embarrassment.  
>"Go ahead and ask Sasuke" Itachi said, looking curious and a little worried, he had realized that his brother really did seem to have an obsessive kind of love for him, not just a desire to rape him, so Itachi was slightly safer now, slightly.<br>"I, uh, well, I, i-it can wait, I mean it's nothing really, I was just thinking out loud and I can't really remember it anyway, I, I have to use the bathroom, excuse me" Sasuke yelled as he shot into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, maybe he could just live in the corner behind the toilet from now on, he certainly couldn't show his face again if Pein knew what he was going to ask.

"Sasuke, Pein is here to speak to you" Itachi called as Sasuke cursed under his breath, he'd have to go face the man now, he'd probably be giving him odd looks, Itachi probably caught on and would be smirking all smugly at him, they'd probably tease him mercilessly for this.

"J-just a minute" Sasuke called trying to get rid of the blush that covered his face, this wasn't going to be easy now.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door, looking at the ground to hide the blush that spread at the mere sight of Itachi, he couldn't help it, after what he was about to ask, it was torture to see him after somebody walked in on his very private inquiry.

"Are you almost done being weird?" Pein asked in obvious annoyance as Sasuke blushed, if only, now a real problem was coming on, Itachi was wearing tight pants, damnit, ever since that night he couldn't stop thinking of Itachi in that way, it wasn't right, he should be angry and yelling, not turned on and blushing, damn that man.

He suddenly realized that he had started to glare at Itachi accusingly as Pein rattled on and didn't even catch any of what Pein had said.  
>"Are you even listening to me?" Pein snapped as he glared at Sasuke, making Sasuke snap out of his thoughts and blush as he went back to staring at the ground.<br>"I, uh, I, no" Sasuke grumbled, his blush darkening as Pein huffed.

"Why are you glaring at Itachi and spacing out so much, are you hoping to get out of this?" Pein asked with a suspicious glare as Sasuke looked up at him in confusion.  
>"Out of what, what am I in, I didn't agree to anything just so you know and I'm not helping with anything like cleaning, if you wanted a maid then you should have kidnapped someone else, though if Itachi doesn't clean this room soon, a lot of things will be introduced to the trashcan" Sasuke grumbled as he was sidetracked, his inner ocd had somehow pushed past his nerves and instinct to just lay low and was now making him fidgety around the mess and disorganization, it was killing him.<br>"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being ignored again?" Pein asked as he started to pull on Sasukes ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, what the hell, I didn't do anything" Sasuke yelled as Itachi just tried to figure out why Sasuke was being so spacey.  
>"Pein, it could be something to do with that jutsu, a side effect, I think I should get Zetsu to check it out" Itachi said with a frown as Pein just huffed and let go of Sasukes ear before Konan walked in and Sasuke got an evil idea.<br>"Konan, can you please put Pein on a leash or something, it's bad enough that I'm stuck here with Itachi without Pein picking on me too" Sasuke grumbled as he rubbed his ear and pouted in the most innocent way he could.  
>"Pein, is that true, have you been picking on him?" Konan asked with a glare.<br>"I merely got tired of him ignoring me" Pein said as he shot a glare at Sasuke.  
>"I have a headache, you have your chakra build up and relive the most terrifying experience of your life and see if your completely over it in one day, it's no reason for you to try and rip my damn ear off, it's not like I talked back or anything, I just got distracted, how can I be punished for that?" Sasuke asked as Konan started to tap her foot.<br>"Pein, I need to speak with you, now" Konan snapped as she pointed to the hall.  
>"You can't seriously be falling for this" Pein said in disbelief as Itachi just watched in amusement.<br>"Itachi, did Pein pull on Sasukes ear?" Konan asked as she turned to Itachi.  
>"Yes" Itachi said before being cut off.<br>"That's not a reliable source, he's going to side with the boy" Pein snapped as Sasuke just watched in silent amusement, still pouting and rubbing his ear, though his ear did really hurt.

"I've been distracted by everything since I woke up, I can't help it, if you don't make it interesting enough then I can't focus on it" Sasuke yelled as Konan grabbed Peins ear and drug him out of the room, missing the triumphant smirk that Sasuke had now.  
>"Very nice, using Konans mothering nature to your advantage, I'm rather impressed with you right now" Itachi said as he looked down at a now blushing Sasuke.<br>"Hn, I just didn't want to listen to him anymore" Sasuke grumbled before squeaking in surprise as Itachi pulled him into a kiss.  
>"Couldn't help it, you looked so adorable pouting like that" Itachi said as he pushed Sasuke back onto the couch and started to suck on his neck like a damn leech.<p>

It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if Sasuke was able to keep the light moans in, they were encouraging Itachi and he soon had Sasukes pants off, without Sasuke even feeling it.  
>"Itachi" Sasuke started but was cut off by a rough kiss.<br>"I want to try something" Itachi said as Sasuke gave him a confused look  
>Itachi drug him over to the bed and put him in the middle of it, completely spread out. Itachi came back with a smirk and a small bag that Sasuke recognized and stared at.<br>"You're going to use that?" Sasuke asked uncertainly as Itachi started to pull things out.  
>"We're going to have a little fun" Itachi said as Sasuke shivered, he wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement, it was slightly confusing how his body seemed to want it.<p>

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Itachi pushed something into him, it didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable either. He hissed as it got bigger with every push and looked up to see Itachi staring with a hungry look on his face, whatever it was, Itachi was enjoying the sight of it going into him. Itachi leaned over him and pressed their lips together before Sasuke heard a small click and the thing that was pushed into him started to vibrate. He couldn't stop the moans and urge to get closer to Itachi, apparently Itachi was enjoying that, he just kept kissing Sasuke and pushing the thing deeper into Sasuke, making him whimper and writhe beneath him, it felt so good, yet he wasn't supposed to let Itachi do anything like this, it was too close. Itachi pulled back and Sasuke watched as he slipped a small ring over Sasukes very prominent erection and tightened it, making Sasuke cry out when it started to vibrate too.

"Itachi, please, ngh" Sasuke groaned as he stared up at a very satisfied Itachi, that smirk was almost maddening, he was torturing Sasuke and enjoying it.  
>"Do you want me to make it better Sasuke" Itachi asked with a smirk as he leaned over Sasuke.<br>"Yes, please, Itachi" Sasuke groaned before thinking, he couldn't think.  
>Itachi slowly pulled the thing out of him and Sasuke saw that it was a set of beads that went from small ones to bigger ones. He was so busy staring at them that he didn't realize that Itachi had lined up with his entrance until he pushed in. He couldn't muffle the cries of pleasure as Itachi thrust into him. Itachi was soon going faster and harder as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke passionately and stroked his erection, it was starting to get painful.<p>

"Itachi, hurts, ngh, take the ring off" Sasuke groaned as Itachi smirked and unclasped the ring but kept a tight hold on the base of Sasukes erection as he slowed his thrusts as he let go of Sasukes erection and watched as Sasuke arched his back with a cry of pleasure.

Itachi groaned and gave a couple more thrusts before filling Sasuke with a grunt and roughly kissing him before pulling out and lying beside him. Sasuke was trying to catch his breath as Itachi started sucking on his neck.  
>"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Itachi smirked, he could feel the smirk against his neck before Itachi pulled back and inspected the spot.<p>

"Just leaving a mark" Itachi said as Sasuke paused.  
>"You what?" Sasuke asked as Itachi chuckled.<br>"I just left a nice little mark, I think it looks good on you" Itachi said as Sasuke got up and yanked on a pair of pants.  
>"So it's not enough that I'm doing this, that I just let you do that to me, you have to leave a mark to verify that I'm doing that with you, as if everyone in this damn house has to know, like they don't already know what's happening in here, Zetsu just left and Deidara has a bug on the window, they obviously know" Sasuke snapped as he went to leave the room.<br>"You're being a little ridiculous about this Sasuke it's just a little love bite" Itachi grumbled as he pulled on a pair of pants.  
>"Yeah, real loving, you say I'm not a sex doll yet all I get to do is hang out with you and your friends, stay in a damn room alone or have you crawling all over me when you get horny, that's love right there, I guess Shinzi loved me too" Sasuke snapped as he stormed out of the room.<br>"What he did and what I'm doing are far different" Itachi snapped as he pushed Sasuke against the wall with an angry look.  
>"Really? I don't see much difference, the only difference I see is that you don't burn me, other than that it's the same, I'm locked up, not allowed to leave and you treat me like a piece of ass and not a person, do you really think that I'm happy here" Sasuke snapped as he pushed Itachi off.<br>"What the hell do you want then" Itachi snapped as Sasuke glared at him.  
>"I've told you what I want, you don't care, because apparently your love is locking someone up away from the only family that they've known" Sasuke snapped as Itachi grabbed him again.<br>"I am your family" Itachi snapped as Sasuke pulled away.

"You weren't there, you killed everyone in our clan and left me there alone, my team is my family and being a ninja is my life, but now I can't have either of those because Itachi's in love with me, well great, I'm so fucking happy about that, it should fill in every other part of my life that was ripped away" Sasuke yelled as he stormed back into the room and slammed the door, locking it behind him, he didn't want to see Itachi right now.

Sasuke sighed as he opened his bag and pulled out his presents, he really needed some connection to them, he missed them, even Naruto. He was surprised to see the chakra knife, a new headband and a new chain for his necklace that had his clans symbol on it. He immediately started to form a plan, the chakra knife was perfect, it could get him thru the barrier he needed something to feed the chakra thru, a conductor so that he wouldn't have to touch it himself. He heard Itachi at the door and quickly jumped up, grabbing his bag and slicing thru the barrier, Itachi would notice the disruption so he had to move fast.

He was in the forest in a matter of seconds, using the chakra that he'd regained to push him forward, he was a little sore but he had to try and get away. He could hear them behind him and they were gaining fast, it sounded like they were all chasing him, why would the others care? He came to a stop when he saw the large barrier, he couldn't see the knife getting him thru this thing.  
>"Sasuke, come on, you can't get thru the barrier" Kisame called from somewhere around him, he had to try and get thru this damn barrier.<br>"Sasuke if you're that upset then just tell me what to do" Itachi said from behind him.  
>"Let me out" Sasuke snapped as Itachi glared at him.<br>"Sasuke I can't just let you go like this" Itachi said with an upset look.  
>"Sasuke, hold on, we might be able to get thru this barrier" Neji called, as Sasuke turned to see him and Shikamaru with a few of the others.<p>

"Would you hurry" Sasuke yelled as he took a step back, he could feel the electricity trying to get him now, another inch closer and he'd be zapped, possibly fried but Itachi was getting closer.  
>"If you won't be reasonable about this then I'll force you" Itachi snapped as Sasuke glared at him.<br>"That is what your best at" Sasuke snapped as Itachi glared at him.

"The thing is Sasuke, you've been staying here a while so you've overheard some sensitive information, therefore, we can't let you leave" Itachi said with a cold look as he came closer.  
>"Any time Neji" Sasuke yelled as they cursed.<br>"You try breaking it" Neji snapped as Sasuke took another half step back, he was way too close to the barrier for comfort now.  
>"I have limited chakra, if I try to use it for something like that then I'll kill myself you moron" Sasuke yelled as Itachi went to grab him, he moved away instinctively and the last thing he saw was Itachi giving him a horrified look as everyone started yelling and then splitting pain in his head.<p>

Sasuke groaned as he woke up and nearly cried when he saw the familiar ceiling of Itachis room.

"You're finally awake, do you realize how close you came to having your brain fried, you're lucky that Pein destroyed the barrier the second after you hit it" Itachi hissed as Sasuke just turned away, he didn't' see the luck in that, dying seemed better than this.

"Are you even listening?" Itachi snapped as Sasuke glared at him and pointedly turned away.

"Real mature" Itachi snapped as Sasuke just flipped him off.  
>"Was all of that earlier just to get me to leave you alone long enough, where have you been hiding that knife for so long?" Itachi snapped angrily as Sasuke just got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he was angry, more at the fact that he considered the worst of this to be that Itachi didn't even care.<p>

"Sasuke, open this door and talk to me" Itachi yelled angrily as Sasuke opened the door.  
>"Fine, you want me to talk to you, I'll talk to you, that knife was a gift, from one of my family, possibly the only brother that I've ever truly had and the only one that actually cares more about me than his own wants and you can just go to hell" Sasuke hissed as he slammed the door shut in Itachis face.<p>

"I think he's upset" Kisame called from across the room.  
>"You think?" Itachi snapped as Sasuke slid down to the floor, he didn't want to be around Itachi, he wanted to go home, he was so close and they were even trying to help him, why did he have to go back, he could have side stepped and they'd shut it down to save Itachi, then he could have run for it.<p>

"You're going to have to come out of there eventually" Itachi yelled as Sasuke threw the toilet paper at the door.  
>"Go to hell" Sasuke yelled, he would make sure that Itachi regretted making him stay here, especially with something as stupid as him hearing sensitive information.<br>"You have an hour to get over your fit and then I'm breaking this door down and you're coming out whether you want to or not" Itachi yelled as Sasuke glared at the door.

He was already plotting on ways to make Itachi regret this, if he thought that Sasuke was going to just be his damn bed bug then he was sorely mistaken, Sasuke would make him regret the day he thought back to his little brother to begin with.

I know it's been a while and we're sorry for the wait, had to get past the craziness in the beginning of school year, tons of homework. Anyway here it is, we're open to any suggestions. Hope you liked it and sorry again for the wait on this. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys but we're both having a problem with writers block at the moment and can't seem to get past it right now. if you guys have any ideas then they are more than welcome but for now we'll just have to take a break and hope that we can finish this story up soon. We apologize for the inconvenience to you guys.**


End file.
